


Tu meum Animum

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Fire and the Flood [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gryffindor!Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining!Viktor, Slow Burn, Slytherin!Viktor, Triwizard Tournament, Viktor's POV, focused on Viktuuri, mentions of harry potter characters - Freeform, teen!Viktor, teen!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Viktor is many things but, lately, there are certain things that are added in his repertoire but he brushes them off as a trick of the imagination since he does not consider himself a stalker and most definitely not a dork.---In which Viktor is a fourth year Slytherin in Hogwarts and is very much infatuated with a cute fourth year Gryffindor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or Harry Potter.
> 
> This story is not possible if not for the enthusiastic HP ideas of a dear friend of mine. She loves HP and YOI so much that both came together in my mind and became the starting point of this fanfic. Thank you for the inspiration and the ideas, Amara!

Viktor Nikiforov is many things.

First of all, he is a pureblood, a merit which must be a huge factor that resulted in him wearing the green and silver house colors when he was sorted. He is physically attractive – blue eyes, long silvery hair, soft body features. He is charming with the way he can sway people with his words. He is stubborn and ambitious that he won’t stop until he gets what he wants in one way or another. He is knowledgeable enough to pass every subject with flying colors. Plus points if he can get a few scores for his house. He is physically fit that he is considered a respectable duelist in D.A.D.A. and he is especially great with a broomstick which earned him the position of a seeker in the house team.

There are others up in his sleeve since classmates and fans tend to praise and talk about him. Yes, Viktor is many things but, lately, there are certain things that are added in his repertoire but he brushes them off as a trick of the imagination since he does not consider himself a stalker and most definitely not a dork.

Really?

 

 

 

 

 

September brings fresh mountainside air in the campus and both new and old faces within the school grounds. Viktor is eager to meet a few people especially during the Welcoming Feast and is always curious to see the Sorting ceremony. Feasts are his favorite. It brings about carefree talks along with good food. They get to talk about their summer holidays, about visiting friends, new professors, and new students being sorted out.

There was a brief mention of a brand new broomstick being sold in Diagon Alley – which Viktor already bought before taking the express – among his group of cliques before going into a topic about love lives. Apparently, Georgi was too depressed from his recent break up from a Ravenclaw beauty that he started to stuff himself with meat pies the moment food arrived. Mila was there to pat him on the back as always.

While his housemates talk about flings and relationships in various degree, Viktor’s eyes start to drift from his friends to the other table, the second one from his own, and observes.

There, just across from his seat, is a boy with a mop of silky black hair and with the most brilliant burgundy eyes he had ever seen behind a pair of glasses. He has those pudgy cheeks that look so smooth and adorable when he laughs with his friends and a very delicious curve of his neck whenever he turns to the sides. He looks timid and shy at the first glance but he seems like a good conversationalist given the right person to talk with him.

Viktor sighs.

“Are we not going to talk about Viktor and his love life? I’m sure he can spare a few stories right now.” Mila grins from her place and she looks expectant towards him.

“Huh?” Viktor feels shy all of a sudden and the people around him are looking like they know something he does not. A few of them are actually snickering. “What was that again?”

“You’re ridiculous. How many _years_ does it take for you to go up to the guy and ask him out?” Yuri, his ever agitated little second-year cousin, nearly kicks him in the shin.

“You mean go _down_.” Someone from his right replies. The entire table went into a laughing spree and Viktor pouts.

He cannot deny. It is not a secret to his fellow housemates that he has an attraction towards an unknowing bespectacled Gryffindor boy since year one and Viktor may or may not have memorized his class schedules just so he could take a glimpse of him whenever time allows. He knows he has a pure white snow owl, which was so contrasting to his hair color, and is always receiving letters or small packages from his home. His best friend is in the same house as he is and is always sitting next to him. One time, he thought they were a thing only to find out through a few fan girls that, no, Phichit Chulanont is single and is married to his hamsters. Therefore, that makes Yuuri Katsuki very available.

Said boy is now looking quizzically towards their table and most likely wondering why the Slytherins are acting extra merry tonight. Although, Viktor can’t help noticing those burgundy orbs are specifically looking at him and he allows himself to return the gaze with as much courage as he can muster because this is happening. They are finally having eye contact and Viktor’s breath hitches.

Oh, he’s beautiful even from afar.

What seems to be seconds may have been hours and the Gryffindor boy is the first to regain his senses. He gives a small smile and a shy wave of his hand before engaging an excitable redhead.

Viktor melts then and there. He’s in so _deep_.

 

 

 

 

 

Tryouts are grueling.

No, he does not have a personal problem regarding Quidditch and he is the best and qualified choice as a seeker, no doubt.

He notices the new recruits are…scattered in more ways than one. He is grateful their team captain is the patient kind unlike the previous one but there is always an end to that. In other words, aside from saving his life from flying in a head-on collision with a shaky second-year – _Chyort!_ – while being chased by a bludger, he almost flung himself down to the ground at a hundred and fifty miles an hour just to evade a chaser on their random fly by. His heart is racing the same speed by then. The horror…!

So, he drags his broom along the stone walkways around the courtyard like it was the heaviest thing in his hand and not the Quidditch uniform and protectors hanging from his lithe body. He had to admit that he is so tired right now he wants to sleep for a day or two. Or maybe escape to the hospital wing and convince Madam Pomfrey to give him some pumpkin juice with honey for his lack of blood sugar. It’s tempting but Viktor is not that bad.

What’s bad is him freezing on the spot when saw a familiar form sitting on one of the stone hand railings on the other side of the courtyard. He recognizes Yuuri Katsuki anywhere and he looks so breathtakingly gorgeous from the way he relaxes on his spot. The light dancing on his robes and skin gave him a sort of peaceful glow. His back resting on one stone pillar, a leg bent near his torso and the other swinging freely. His dark locks sway in time with the wind gently passing by and he would stifle a yawn a couple of times. His nose is buried in his thick red and yellow striped scarf as he read through the pages of an old book. He would tip his glasses up just because it was slipping off the longer he reads.

Such a simple image like this can make Viktor’s world stop and his heart speed up just like he was at a thrilling chase with a snitch. He knows Yuuri is doing well in the subjects he has since his first year just like Viktor has because he is studious and he can be found anywhere within the campus reading books or practicing spells for his next class. He was drawn to him because of his determination and his attention towards the Gryffindor boy grew every time he would see him. He could barely take his eyes off him.

The boy gave another yawn and Viktor threw himself behind the pillar next to him. It will be embarrassing if he saw him staring and then what? Stammer his way in having a small talk with him? That is not on the mental list of how to get to know Yuuri Katsuki without making a fool of himself. Why is life so hard like this?

Viktor took a precautionary glance on both sides before slowly looking back.

There’s Yuuri Katsuki on his spot, the book he was reading rest on his chest and the scarf was tugged slightly to reveal his entire sleeping face. Huh. He fell asleep. Is it that comfortable where he is sitting or maybe it was because of studying?

Viktor lets a few seconds tick by before stepping towards the napping Gryffindor. Part of him is nervous since there was no guarantee that he won’t wake up while Viktor is near and someone might pass by and see the weird face Viktor will have in the proximity of Yuuri Katsuki. Despite that, part of him is delighted. He can finally see the boy he likes so much up close and inspect the tiny bits of details. He is amazed at what he sees. His thick brows are curved in a way that makes him sexy. He has long but thin lashes that brush on his cheek. He wonders if it tickles him whenever he closes his eyes. Then, he notices his lips, partially open and shiny from a lip balm. He can smell peaches.

He was not paying attention to how close he was to Yuuri’s face until the smell of his lip balm hit his nose. He realizes that he was just about a few centimeters away from _kissing_ him and Viktor wonders if the boy would blush if he finds Viktor right now. Then again, it was Viktor who’s blushing and the heat of his blood spreading down to his neck. _Der’mo!! This is not how it’s supposed to go!_ Viktor took a few steps back, a hand covering his lips before scurrying away to the common room.

In all his mortification, this has got to be the worst! He prays no one sees him stumbling down in his effort to run.

 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, someone did.

“Hey, Viktor! You have a package!” A classmate bellows from the entry of the common room and Viktor lifts his head from the thick book of spells he was reviewing.

“Give it here.” He replies and lifts his hands to catch a medium size and very light package sailing in the air. It was covered in brown paper held snuggly with a brown twine twisted in a delicate ribbon in the middle.

Viktor eyes the package in curiosity. It could not come from his parents since they only send gifts during holidays unless it’s for an emergency. Furthermore, they wrap their gifts extravagantly unlike this one. It is simple but artful in a way that is beautiful.

And…he could smell something sweet from it.

He pulls the twine off, careful that the wrapping will stay in one piece. A few housemates gather around behind his back, curious what their friend has gotten in this ordinary day.

To his bewilderment and to everyone’s disappointment, there in Viktor’s lap lies his own scarf, neatly folded upon itself and pristinely clean. He remembers losing the same scarf the day he had those awful tryouts and he thought he securely stuffed the muddy thing in his robe before going to the common room. But who could possibly found…

“There’s something inside.” Yuri points. “And a note.”

Viktor notices and unwraps the scarf to reveal a palm-sized bag with a ribbon at the mouth and a small card. It reads:

 _You dropped your scarf last week at the courtyard._  
_Cleaned it for you. Hope you won’t mind._  
_You looked tired so I want to share some treats._  
_They are dried peaches from my hometown._  
_Hope you like them._  
_Good luck with practice!_

_\- YK_

True to the written words, the bag does contain dried peaches and a lot of them. He pops a piece in his mouth and hummed. They are exquisitely sweet and mouthwatering that it immediately invigorates him from head to toe. The fruity taste spreads throughout his mouth and his nose that gives him a burst of energy. These are very good peaches!

Peaches…

The peaches! YK!

The one who saw him in the courtyard was _him_! He saw him. He saw him! He cannot believe his non-existent luck.

He saw him running away and picked up the scarf he did not notice he dropped. He even cleaned it until it was soft and spotless. He noticed him looking tired from practice and went out of his way to share his treats. The same treats he smelled from his lips and now the same smell is clinging to his scarf. Wait. Did he know that he almost…? _O moy bog_!

“Viktor?” Someone from his side inquired. “What’s wrong with you, mate?”

Viktor quietly plops his face on the soft material of his scarf, face burning and ears so red that it’s very visible from his long silver hair.

“…I dead…” He whined.

He’s hopeless.

 

 

 

 

 

The Triwizard Tournament is fast approaching and the professors think it’s time for the students to brush up on their incantation and dueling skills just so if anyone of them would be qualified to compete. It’s not prerequisite to learn extensive battle skills and tactics but the knowledge would be helpful in, let’s say, not getting killed. After all, it is a bloody competition and when they say bloody, they really mean death tolls.

Viktor finds himself in the Dueling Classroom II one crisp October afternoon and staring at the raised platform that spans one end of the room towards the other. It is obvious that it’s a dueling platform based on the Muggle sport of fencing. While the form is incorporated in the magical world, it is not hard to keep up with how the duel will flow. Instead of those thin fencing swords, they duel with wands and a lot of spells to disarm their opponents. The sport, as Viktor found out from his second year, is very gentlemanlike and is all known as a _true gentleman’s sport_.

It also happens to be one of his favorite subjects and he knows he’s good at it.

Several of his friends and classmates are already talking so much about this sport. Apparently, Mila and Anna want to face each other off and Georgi wants to release his pent-up anger when he found out his ex-girlfriend hooked up with a brawny Hufflepuff senior. However, their professor wants to try a little bit more different than the usual.

“I give you the Gryffindor class who is also taking Dueling for today and their professor.”

Several boys and girls in black and red robes entered the wide space of the classroom, each one eager to see a good _friendly_ fight between the houses. Even his housemates have smug looks on their faces.

Viktor is ecstatic, to say the least. Not because of these two rival houses meeting today and doing a few bouts of dueling in their D.A.D.A. but because he can spy a head of dark hair and familiar glasses behind the throng of Gryffindors. He is calm and quiet in his spot next to his classmates. Perhaps, while the professors are getting ready to line up their students for a few sessions of magical exchange, Viktor manages to slip behind the group and stand beside the boy, shoulder to shoulder.

“Hey.” The silver-haired Slytherin starts with a shaky breath.

“Hi.” He is not the only one who is nervous though. Yuuri Katsuki may look calm on the outside but his smile and greeting reveal how unsettled he is.

“Funny how they merge the two classes together.” Way to start your first conversation, Nikiforov.

“Uh yes.” The bespectacled boy replies with a nod, eyes straight to the first two contenders on the platform. “Maybe because Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals ever since they were founded?”

“I think it’s a good thing. Pushing each other and see what more they can do to outsmart one another.” There are a series of spells and incantations echoing from the current batch of duelers and Viktor briefly wonders if Yuuri is also good in dueling.

“I think so, too.” The boy agrees with him. He is a pacifist or so Viktor thinks now.

They watch in mutual silence when another batch came forward and went to their opposite ends. It’s Mila this time and a curly haired Gryffindor girl. Mila is confident with her wand and spirals into action to disarm her opponent. The other girl, however, knows how to evade and sent a barrage of water to distract her opponent.

Viktor glances at his side and returns his gaze forward. “Thank you.”

“Eh?” Yuuri turns to him quizzically.

“For the scarf and the peaches. How did you know it was mine?”

“Oh, that. Well, I saw you dropped it. Even if I didn’t, I…I’d still know.” By this time, Yuuri’s cheeks are red like an apple and so utterly endearing that Viktor felt his own cheeks on fire. “It has your name on it.”

Yes. Every item Viktor owns has a somewhat scrawl of his name in a corner somewhere denoting that it is his. Even his wand.

“I see. Ahaha…so, now you know who I am.” This is becoming so embarrassing.

“And I think you know who I am, too,” Yuuri added. “Otherwise, you won’t approach me.”

“Touché.” Huh. So, Yuuri Katsuki is not that oblivious after all. “How can I repay you? You know, for cleaning my scarf and sharing your treats with me.”

“Ahhh, you don’t need to do that.”

“But that’s not fair. At least, a token of appreciation?”

“It’s fine really. I don’t mind –”

A loud round of applause jolts him and both of them turn their attention to the concluded battle. Judging from her jolly look, Mila won. It’s a tie between the two houses now and they need a tiebreaker. Both professors are glaring at each other and Viktor has a feeling it will get worse soon.

“Nikiforov! You’re next. Get up here and show them what a real duelist is like.” His professor calls proudly. Viktor murmurs to Yuuri to wish him luck before jogging up to the platform in excitement. He pulls his hair up in a ponytail and flicks the smooth locks of silver behind him. That’s right. This is his chance to show off his dueling skills to Yuuri and maybe get praised for a good spell work.

“I see you’ve sent your best student. Worry not. I have just the thing.” The Gryffindor professor rubs his chin in thought before smirking. “Katsuki! How about teaching them a thing or two about defeat?”

_Not good._

Viktor swore his breath caught up in his throat as Yuuri Katsuki strides up the opposite end of the platform and settles there on his spot like he is a battle god incarnate. Gone is the skittish boy he just talked to a few minutes earlier and in place is one confident and determined duelist with unknown skills waiting to be shown.

He can hear the audible snickers from their classmates – _They know so much about them, huh._ – and Mila is outright laughing at the whole arrangement.

They meet in the middle and bow to each other.

“I take back what I said,” Yuuri whispers.

“About the scarf?” Viktor smiles in all honesty.

“How about paying me back by falling on your knees and surrendering?”

He has the audacity to smile so innocently while stating his compensation for the good deed he did. Is Yuuri Katsuki like this whenever he is motivated or is this the second personality of Yuuri that he has yet to discover? Nevertheless, Viktor’s blood boils in anticipation. Not only did he accept the challenge of being his foe but Yuuri outright dares him to win against _him_.

“I’d rather you fall on _your_ knees before me.” Viktor coos in delight and walks back to his place. He begins his stance with his wand en pointe towards his opponent.

Yuuri went on defense.

_Fall for me, Yuuri._

And the crowd went silent.

 

 

 

 

 

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds passed.

Viktor attacks first.

“ _Expeliarmus_.” He flicks his arm with baited strength as he flings the incantation towards the other side of the room in hopes of reaching the boy’s wand.

As expected, Yuuri evades with a neat twirl of his body, a grace like that of a dancer he had seen once on a muggle television, and sends a stream of water towards him, most probably to distract him. “ _Aqua Eructo!_ ”

Viktor has an epiphany for this one. From that spell, Viktor can deduce that Yuuri knows basic incantations up until the ones being taught to their year. It’s relatively hard to memorize them all but he knows Yuuri is a smart boy and can memorize a lot. What’s amazing is that he can move so freely in this narrow platform and can still think about the next spell he can cast.

Unfortunately, Viktor won’t let him get the upper hand and think that he caused _the_ Viktor Nikiforov to get serious with only one exchange of spells. Besides, the boy’s spells are weaker compared to his own.

“ _Glacius_.” With a casual swish of his wand, the stream of water hardens and turns into ice. Yuuri takes a deep breath and both of them stop their attacks on this instant.

“Is that all?” Viktor smiles languidly and it almost makes Yuuri bristle.

“Hmm…not really.” Instead, Yuuri laughs lightheartedly and hums a spell which Viktor almost missed. A burst of red spark hurtles towards his face. “ _Vermillious Duo_.”

If the silver-haired Slytherin did not dodge on time, he might be unconscious by now. Not that he minds fainting because of his enormous infatuation towards Yuuri Katsuki but he would rather do it when the boy is not around.

“Wow! That almost cost me.” He grins, noting the overturned table behind him, and casts away. “ _Electos!_ ”

He points his wand again towards the Gryffindor boy and sends bolts of lightning towards him. He knows it’s not powerful enough to damage but the effect should be enough to stop him. The real challenge is how quick the spell materializes from his wand, just like a bolt of lightning. Crazily fast and striking.

He thought his spell was a success, judging from the course towards its target but imagine his surprise when the bolts hit an invisible dead end just a few centimeters in front of Yuuri and fly to random directions. A few students scream and duck while Viktor is left speechless over what happened.

Did Yuuri just cast Protego…without opening his mouth?

From the smug look of the Gryffindor professor, it’s most likely true.

Viktor prides himself on the large range of spells and charms he can recount in his head and can use effortlessly during his dire needs but he admits he still has not master nonverbal spells. It is very advanced and is taught during the sixth year of their study in Hogwarts. It requires a terrible amount of concentration and mental discipline to be able to produce a good result. Yuuri Katsuki may have a weaker effect in his incantations, on point but weaker than his, but he now has the advantage of a split-second speed.

That is a game changer if he does not do anything about it.

“ _Vermillious Tria._ ” Yuuri conjures another bolt of red light, this time stronger, and Viktor feels sorry for the arrays of baubles that were destroyed because he evades the attack. If Yuuri can get serious like this then who is he to deny the same treatment?

“ _Incendio_.” Viktor returns the spell in kind. A jet of fiery orange flames burst at the tip of his wand and went straight for Yuuri’s trousers. Hot pants, anyone? Though Viktor nearly pouts in frustration when the flame did nothing and Yuuri is not even the slightest bothered by the flames licking his socks.

“Flame-Freezing Charm?!” The nonverbal kind. This boy never fails to surprise him.

“Haha… you noticed?” Yuuri titters – oh, his laugh is like bells tinkling with a gentle wind. He could get used to it – and steps away from the heatless flames. “Works every time.”

“I’m not yet done with you, solnyshko.” Comes a growling remark and Viktor once again flicks his wand towards Yuuri, summoning his next spell. “ _Incarcerous!_ ”

This time, a bundle of ropes suddenly erupts from out of thin air and lashes out towards Yuuri like they have a mind of their own. They twirl and twine on every curve of his body and bind him on the spot. The tightness it has on him must be straining and it won’t be long before he releases his wand.

However, Yuuri is stubborn enough to think of a better way to get out and let his flexible wrist flip his wand to target the pesky ropes around his torso. “ _Diffindo_.”

They are shredded in an instant and not a scratch on Yuuri’s pristine robes. How enviable. Viktor was busy gazing upon Yuuri and his amazing reply to his spell that he allowed the other a second worth of distraction and just enough time for the Gryffindor boy to cast his incantation.

“ _Everte Statum!_ ”

One second, he realizes the spell coming his way and the next second, he found himself flying backward in the air and off the platform. Fortunately, he knows how to land on his feet and he slid down the marble floor on his knees, stomach throbbing from where the spell had hit. His wand tumbles in a corner behind him and rolls back next to his shoe.

The classroom is silent and many of the students have their mouths open in disbelief. Today, they witness their favorite duelist down on the ground and beaten by the rival house representative. To some, it is an utter shock but to Viktor, it is an honor to have battled a person with so much potential.

Said person is now on his side with both professors and fussing over him.

“Oh my god! Viktor, are you okay? I’m so so sorry! Did I hurt you? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Yuuri rambles, careful not to touch any part of Viktor in fear of hurting him. “Say something, please.”

Here, the skittish Yuuri returns and he cannot be any more precious.

“I get to fall on my knees before you after all.” Viktor chuckles.

Yuuri blushes intensely so.

 

 

 

 

 

“Bet you a Galleon Viktor will confess to him during Easter.” One of the Slytherin boys whispers in a group.

“Fifteen Sickles. He will tell him during the New Year.” Another one supplies in the bet.

“A Galleon for next year.” And the pool is filled with excitable whispers that even Mila and Georgi joined with their own bets with their housemates.

There is only one Gryffindor who placed his own prediction and the group of Slytherin students grins in mischief.

“Three Galleons. They’ll confess to each other at the Yule Ball.” Phichit Chulanont smiles with confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor holds his breath for a second and freezes when a tinkling sound reaches his ears and all he could think of were angels laughing in a clean, unadulterated happiness.

“Is he alright?”

“When is he not alright? I mean… _this_ is normal.”

 _This_ meaning one Viktor Nikiforov lounging on his favorite armchair by the corner in the Slytherin common room and looking very spaced out. His eyes have been staring at the ceiling for about half an hour now, looking dazed and limp like he has the shock of his lifetime.  In his arms are his usual stuffed poodle and his squeezes it to his chest ever so often. Only when someone drops a book due to accidental reasons did Viktor flinch to reality, like he had been in a state of catatonia all along, blushes and buries his face into the soft plush of the toy with a muffled squeal.

Both boys and girls of the Slytherin house who are present to witness this fanboying display simultaneously sigh.

“The bloke’s got it bad. Not gonna be surprised if I hear toads singing love songs.”

“He needs to get his priorities straight though. We have an exam this Friday.”

“Jokingly, that’s the only straight thing on his agenda.” Laughter is heard in the dungeon hallways that time and Bloody Baron knows it came from the Slytherin common room.

 

 

 

 

Charmed serves its meaning quite well today.

Funny enough, they are taking Charms Classes and Viktor finds himself at a small crossroad.

He knows he cannot blame him for taking his time in walking to the classroom nor his classmates’ unusually early timing which cost him his usual sitting place during the lecture. He usually sits near his peers where he can share some insight or listen to a few stories he can relate but those are not possible at the moment. Instead, he is presented with a choice of an abandoned seat next to the very dusty old books their Professor had been stacking – this will make him sneeze so much – and an empty sitting space next to the one and only owner of a captivating pair of burgundy eyes he has been thinking about as of late.

He always – have been – distancing himself from Yuuri Katsuki during classes for several reasons. First of all, he wants to observe from afar the boy who captured his attention since coming here at Hogwarts in his natural state. Viktor once called it “A Curious Case of Yuuri Katsuki” and poised like a fictional muggle detective on a hunt for clues. No, he is not stalking. There is a huge difference between stalking and observing. Or so he thought. Second, he knows he is bound to make a fool out of himself whenever he would be near him including his inability to think straight should the boy be within an arm’s reach and his ability to cast accidental magic over whatever he is doing during the unconventional time. Therefore, some space is safe. Lastly, he just wants to admire him and the things he does.

So, now facing only two options, he evaluates himself – steels himself – and finally took a step forward.

“Is-is this seat taken?” Viktor asks in what should be a hopeful tone and cocks his head to the side. His silvery bangs slid down the side of his face.

Yuuri Katsuki whipped his head in attention. He is so absorbed in writing that he almost knocked his entire self out of his seat in surprise. So surprised that his eyes are wide like saucers and his cheeks flushed like he has been caught doing inappropriate things before class.

“G-good morning, Viktor!” Yuuri stammers a little with his words, smiling so awkwardly that Viktor finds it very refreshing. “You can uh - take the seat if-if you want.”

“Thanks.” The Slytherin student slid quietly into his chair and pulled out his books and notes.

They both enter into a mutual silence just like the last time in D.A.D.A., both of them shuffling into their parchments either reading or writing words on it. Viktor feels a tad bit awkward now. He might look calm and collected on the outside but he is wrecking his brain out on the inside. He talked with the boy before and dueled with him but why is it so hard to start a conversation now?

Viktor glances and finds Yuuri in concentration. Seeing him up close is very different from what he usually see during the classes they share. Now, he can pick out those minute details he had missed such as the little concentration lines on his brows, the small pursing of his mouth and the way his wiggles his nose whenever he contemplates on something.

This is why Viktor chose to be at least three meters away because he gets stuck staring at this fascinating creature that is Yuuri Katsuki.

“Taking notes already before class starts?” Viktor remarks. “You’re so diligent, Yuuri.”

“Eh? Ah…no. You’re mistaken. They are for my elective.”  Yuuri replies, blushing like he was caught doing something embarrassing.

“Still diligent.” Viktor smiles as he tries to wreck his brain for anything useful to this conversation they are having. “So, what electives did you choose?”

“Hmm…only two this year. Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Runes already started but Care will start the next day after…”

“Hey! I chose Care of Magical Creatures, too! And it’s the next day after today as well.”

“Re-Really?”

“Yep! We might be classmates.”

There’s no doubt about being classmates with Yuuri again other than in Charms Class. The date points out the same schedule in their elective and Viktor could not be any happier with the setup. “Do you think they can let us ride the Hippogriffs this time?”

“Maybe. I hear they sent in Petrels but I want to study more about Hippogriffs.” Yuuri admits, twiddling his quill in between his fingers. “I really do but I’m nervous they wouldn’t like me.”

Now, that does not sound right in Viktor’s ears. For all the times he had been looking and observing the Gryffindor boy, a handful of times they talked, there is not a personality or behavior that is appalling in Yuuri Katsuki’s entire person. He is smart and diligent with his studies, good looking and cute with those glasses, stubborn enough to win over any problems, helpful towards his friends, and many more. He might be a little biased here because of his infatuation towards him but it is not baseless. He wants Yuuri to know that he sees him as someone amazing.

“That’s not true.” His response came out confident. “I know you are a trustworthy person and a great friend. You are also kind and courageous. You are modest but it does not stop you from doing what you want. If a Hippogriff doesn’t see that in you then I don’t think they’re that great anymore.”

Then, all he could see and register is Yuuri looking shocked and wide-eyed at him that it suddenly made him nervous and sweaty. Maybe, he overdid it and made Yuuri uncomfortable. Ahh…! He does not want that. He wants to be friends him. Not scare him.

Viktor holds his breath for a second and freezes when a tinkling sound reaches his ears and all he could think of were angels laughing in a clean, unadulterated happiness. Perhaps, they have an angel named Yuuri Katsuki in their list and is currently sitting next to him, laughing behind one hand and cheeks coloring.

“Viktor! I didn’t – This is –!” The peals of laughter continue. “Were you defending my honor?” Against a Hippogriff no less.

It’s the Slytherin student’s turn to blush. “I…! It’s–! I mean…! Umm… do you mind?”

“No. Not at all.” Yuuri takes a deep breath and flashes a bright smile towards Viktor. “Thank you, my knight in wizard robes.”

Alright. Yuuri Katsuki has just _Wingardium Leviosa_ ’d his heart.

 

 

 

 

Viktor gets assigned to a male grey and white Hippogriff named Wintermane.

They get along quite well in Viktor’s opinion. He bows out of respect for the towering Hippogriff and the creature bows in return, letting him smooth his feathery mane which has the giant crooning and pushing his crown towards the awaiting little hands of the Slytherin student. Viktor learns that Wintermane is a friendly and touchy fellow. He likes the attention Viktor is giving him especially when he feeds him.

But the thing his Hippogriff seems to like the most is the attention of one other Hippogriff by the name of Shootingstar. Every time the graceful black mare nears, Wintermane gallops free and sidles next to her, welcoming her even with a simple peck of his beak which is returned with a small nuzzle underneath his long neck.

Viktor watches in fascination as the two interacts and wonders if they are mates.

“Hippogriffs don’t really mate for life.” Yuuri starts. Both of them have been watching from the sides and resting by the pen’s wooden cage. “But Wintermane and Shootingstar are the exceptions.”

“Really? They look like they are dating for quite some time now.” Viktor sighs as he observes the Hippogriffs getting close to them.

“The gamekeeper says they have been like that since they joined the herd.” Yuuri notices as well and bows low when Shootingstar gets nearer.

The mare is all black feathers with little splotches of white running along her side. Her beak is dangerously curved and amber like her eyes. She is beautiful just like the boy lovingly gazing at her and stroking her feathers. A soft smile plays on his lips as he whispers sweet nothings to the Hippogriff like she is his lover.

Viktor smiles at how they resemble each other with their coloring and their personality because Yuuri is so gentle that it also reflects on the Hippogriff he is in charge with. He and Wintermane, on the other hand, are both love-stricken puppies who cannot help but stare at their prospects like they are physically unreachable.

Shame.

“Shall we stretch their wings?” Yuuri invites him and Viktor readily accepts.

They are airborne in a few minutes after they got permission from their professor. They glide in the air, side by side, through the mountains, above the treetops and around the school ground as though they have a giant obstacle course in there. The two of them race each other towards random goals, none of them actually remember the score tally but they laugh it off as Shootingstar drops altitude and settles near Wintermane who enjoys gliding along the surface of the great lake’s waters.

“This is so much fun! I’ll never tire of this!” Viktor shouts and smoothes his long silver hair back on its place. He is glad that he placed it in a ponytail earlier before the flight.

“Not even the latest and fastest broomstick?!” Yuuri asks, eyes squinting from the wind whipping at them inflight.

“This and that are different!” Shootingstar swoops upward and Wintermane follows, making Viktor gasp at the sudden change in direction. “I like the thrill of the game but traveling at the back of a Hippogriff is more fun than a broomstick! Plus, I won’t get a stick up my arse for hours of long flight! It hurts, you know!”

He is not aware of the joke he blurts out but Yuuri is laughing so heartily that nothing else but this moment matters. Yuuri tries to cling to the black mane of his Hippogriff while trying to control his laughter. Well, if he falls then Viktor is ready to catch him in more ways than one.

“You’re so funny, Viktor!” The Gryffindor student takes deep breaths to calm him, tears already sprouting from the corner of his eyes due to his laughter but he quickly wipes them away. “No wonder a lot of people likes you so much!”

“I cannot deny!” He replies, proud, a thought forming in his mind as he let Wintermane get closer to Shootingstar who seem to get the idea of bringing her speed to a constant. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Yuuri shouts from his spot, adrenaline taking over when Shootingstar follows Wintermane through a series of loops across the dense mountainside forest.

“Do you like funny ol’ me?” Came Viktor’s question when he is at shouting range.

“Hahaha! You sound like an old man!” Yuuri laughs again. “’Course, I do!”

“Really?!” And Viktor is so hopeful and distracted that he almost missed dodging a tree and missed the meaning behind Yuuri’s answer.

“Yes! A funny old man!” The boy grins over his shoulder as he races in front of Viktor. “What’s there not to like?!”

“In that case, I like _you_ , too!!” Viktor shouts after him.

Even though the meaning is one that is not expected than what he imagines, Viktor is consumed by so much positivity that he cries out his joy and keeps the fuzzy warm feeling settling in his chest. Yuuri likes his funny side and Viktor is aware that he is talking friendly. But, this is a good start because, with the way things are going, his stomach is not the only organ that is doing flip-flops and it won’t be because of flying.

“What was that, Viktor?!” Yuuri shouts back just as Shootingstar swoops down from a very high angle followed by a screeching Wintermane.

_I am falling…fast!_

 

 

 

 

“I hear they won’t be adding an Age Line,” Viktor mutters all of a sudden, foot nudging Yuuri’s shin from under the table.

Both of them have been busy studying for their next class or, in Yuuri’s case, writing unanswered letters to friends. The library has become the home for their joint sessions. They would be seen sitting next to each other at the corner most portion of the library where chairs and tables are situated or they would sit face to face at the end of the long table in the middle of the room like today where Viktor can easily take a peak of Yuuri’s cute face of concentration. This time, it is with a small pout adorning those plush lips when his thoughts got blocked and he could not continue writing anymore.

“Huh? What Age Line?” Yuuri looks at Viktor in question.

“For the Triwizard Tournament. I hear they won’t add an Age Line this year so anyone can join.” Viktor repeats. It is nearing the end of October and the news of the Triwizard Tournament is running rampant in the news and the Daily Prophet. The preparation is hectic already that the professors are moody. Students who are up to date knew what is to come. Just the thought of the Triwizard Tournament sends a shiver of anticipation up Viktor’s spine.

“Oh. But won’t that be dangerous? It’s not the Triwizard Tournament without…accidents.” Yuuri’s worry shines through during this kind of discussion. Phichit Chulanont stresses that Yuuri is that kind of friend where you can easily think of him as a mother hen. Not that Viktor is complaining. Another gem discovered in Yuuri Katsuki’s brilliant self.

“You’re right, of course.” He hums. “That’s why students who want to join need the approval of at least three professors and the final decision from the Headmaster.”

“I see.” Yuuri murmurs in thought, the letters on his table forgotten. “They are lenient this year, don’t you think?”

“They are and, luckily, we can now join it. Since it takes place every five years, we won’t get another shot at it because we already graduated.”

“That’s true.” Yuuri looks at Viktor like he is expecting him to say that he will join. “So… are you putting your name in the Goblet?”

Viktor beams at him. Yuuri knows him so well by now that he can read whatever emotion it is on his face and it’s only a month since their first official introduction to each other.

“Yes, I will!” The Slytherin boy proclaims very excitedly that the table shook when he shoves forward. The librarian shushes them. “I already got permissions.”

Watching Yuuri’s face morph from bewilderment to realization and then to happiness sends Viktor to a rollercoaster of fascination. Maybe, Yuuri expected Viktor to join already but he does not expect him to be so ahead. For Viktor, he wanted to join this kind of events since his first year not to prove his prowess and superior intelligence but to ascertain his growth as a wizard.

“Really? Congratulations!” Yuuri whispers, eyes bright and happy. “You are an amazing wizard after all so you can do this!”

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles and looks at Yuuri in turn. “But I’m not the only amazing wizard around here.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“You should join, too,” Viktor says, a bit too happy for his proposal.

“…What?!” Yuuri’s scandalous face nearly puts the Slytherin student into a fit of laughter. He is so shocked that it left his mouth hanging and his quill dropping to the ground.

“Yuuri. As someone you defeated from a dueling session, I suggest you join the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Are…Are you serious?! I’ve…I’ve never… I’ve never been in any competition before. Much more when it will be a danger to my life!” And the Gryffindor boy panics, both hands on his hair.

“But I am serious, Yuuri. You have so much potential and it will be great if everyone will see it with their own eyes, too.”

“I…I can’t, Viktor.” Yuuri whines. “I’m afraid. My nervousness gets the better of me and there are others better than me… I will only disappoint everyone.”

“Now, what makes you think you won’t get a shot at winning? You should know that others admire you every day and they see you as someone with an extraordinary talent for magic.” Viktor recounts how he sees Yuuri practicing magic every free time he has and reading complicated books when no one is around to bother him. Yuuri might look ordinary on the outside but he knows his hard work will pay off in due time.

“Viktor…”

“Hmm… should I tell you how they wish they want to duel with you or how they want to form a study group with you? Maybe, I should ask Chulanont for his opinion about this –”

“Ahh… wait, wait. I get it. I get it already.” Yuuri stops him with two hands shaking in front of him. As expected, Yuuri is afraid of what Phichit Chulanont can do to boost his confidence, including announcing to the entire school of his need for support.

Viktor is thoroughly amused.

“Whoever the Goblet will choose as Hogwart’s champion will certainly do great and describing them as mediocre compared to other school’s champions will be an insult because Hogwarts has the best witches and wizards. It’s just that some of them shine brighter than the rest and I am confident in the fact that one of them is you.”

The Gryffindor student stares at Viktor like he has just become his salvation from his own self-destructing person and Viktor takes pride in helping the other get through his doubts. With a soft smile, Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hands and grasps them tightly in reassurance. They are warm and soft just like he imagined.

“Will you promise to support me if I ever get chosen?” Yuuri’s tone is softer, amiable now that he has gained some confidence in his decision.

“Only if you promise to support me when _I_ get chosen.” Viktor smiles, happy when Yuuri nods his agreement.

“Now that we have that out of the way, I want to let you know that I’ve also gotten _your_ permissions for you. Even the Headmaster is surprised but he approves right away. He sends his good luck to you.”

“What?!” Yuuri cries. His outburst sent them to library detention for four hours.

Viktor, on the other hand, is so happy with the development.

There is not one dull moment when he is with Yuuri.

 

 

 

 

The arrival of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic’s and Durmstrang Institute’s delegations for the Triwizard Tournament is met by a massive feast and enormous welcomes from every student body. This is the first time their batch would meet students from different schools of magic and people are already considering who to invite during the summer holidays while some are reunited with pen friends.

He sees Phichit Chulanont along with a young Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia, both Hufflepuffs, welcoming a cathartic Beauxbaton boy who looks like he wants to disappear from the Hall anytime soon if not for the insistence of the three students surrounding him. The boy – he hears his name is Seung Gil Lee, a Korean – seems indifferent towards the others but Chulanont is able to coax a word or two from him, seeing as the boy is not yet walking away from the group.

He is amused to see his cousin, Yuri, making a beeline towards a Durmstrang boy with whom he spotted after searching high and low. To his surprise, it is none other than the boy he recognizes as Otabek Altin, who is taking Durmstrang by storm due to his magical capabilities and individuality as far as the news can go, the same _Beka_ his cousin is writing letters to since his first year in Hogwarts. They share a handshake for the first time but Otabek is quick to pull the smaller Yuri into a hug, burying the younger boy in his furry coat. Viktor sniggers when Yuri turns into a furious shade of red while trapped in the hug but relents eventually, giving the Durmstrang student a pat on the back.

Viktor socializes as well. He knows a few people from his summer internships at a Quidditch class. Stephan from Beauxbaton gave him a warm hug, clearly regretting not taking the internship in Austria last summer where Viktor wrote and described the rolling meadows where the game grounds was kept as ‘stunningly refreshing’ and ‘the endless plains making it harder to focus on the snitch’. Then, there is Alexei from Durmstrang, whom he had a pleasure of becoming his Quidditch buddy last summer. He and Stephan hit it off quite nicely when he introduced them to each other.

He is too invested in chatting with friends from his Quidditch internship that he nearly missed the hurrying form of Yuuri darting around the edge of the Hall before slipping out of the door. Viktor notes that he has that excitable face on him and clutching what seems to be a thick paper bound rectangular gift the size of a book with a similar twine and tie he used in packing his scarf.

Too curious to find out where Yuuri Katsuki is going during the feast, Viktor excuses himself from his friends in search for his favorite Gryffindor. He may or may not find something utterly new with him but Viktor wants to spend time with him and introduce him to his friends. Yuuri might know a few of them from the news or from stories since they are up and coming young Quidditch players in the future.

Rounding about at a corner, Viktor pulls himself back to hide when he hears the unmistakable voice of Yuuri echoing through the dark hallway and decides to keep his presence for now.

Standing next to the large arch of the glass window and under the illumination of the moonlight is Yuuri, breathtaking and ethereal as moonbeams dance along his fair skin and his robes. On his lips is the fondest of smiles he has seen and it is the first time that Viktor have seen it. Coupled with the pinkish hue on his cheeks, it is very endearing. His eyes are bright and sparkling as they train to the Beauxbaton beauty in front of him.

Somewhere in his stomach is a sinking feeling.

“This is… _oh dio._ ” The girl puts a delicate hand over her lips, unable to contain her gasp when she opens the gift Yuuri was holding earlier.

“I saw it from… reminds me of… and I thought you might like it.” Came the Gryffindor boy’s shy reply, sheepish and quiet to the point that Viktor has to shift from his hiding place to hear it more clearly. “…only _for you_.”

Silvery brows draw together in confusion then to an indescribable shock.

“Oh, _Yuuri_!”

The girl launches herself towards Yuuri, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace and his own going for her waist as they tumble down the floor with Yuuri’s slim frame cushioning their fall. Their faces are so close –

And Viktor presses his back against the sturdy wall, breath coming in short pants as realization dawn on him. It can’t be. But he didn’t mention any… But he did not ask either and he assumed…Because he said he likes…

“ _Ti amo… Questo e il migliore…_!”

Even though Viktor has yet to perfect his Italian, he knows the girl’s adoring statement is full of emotions for Yuuri that he wants to choke on the bile in his throat. _Ti amo_?! Does she _love_ him? That’s _his_ Yuuri over there. There should be no one else in the world who should have him other than Viktor. It’s a selfish claim but Viktor wants… He wants…

Viktor knows he does not have the power to dictate Yuuri’s choices. He can only be happy with whatever he chooses. Viktor tries. He tried to let the other know of his intentions lately but somewhere in his mind is a cloud of doubt, that maybe Yuuri does not see him that way. Perhaps, it is true.

He can’t believe this.

Viktor, for the first time, wants to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story...evolves so fast omg. But yes, it has to be cuz I suck at slow burn.  
> I was out on a vacation with family so I updated longer than expected and typed hurriedly I'm so sorry for that. Going to proofread still after posting this chapter because I'm a lazy hamster butt and I want you guys to read it.
> 
> But you GUYS!! I'm literally crying over your comments and kudos and bookmarks! Thank you thank you so much for your support! I am so happy! And let us all wish each other a Happy Holidays and HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR!!!  
> For the next chapter, I'm still debating who Hogwart's champion will be. Everything depends on there... ahhhhh!
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d give you a lecturing about choosing your partner because we don’t know him as well as you do but, if you believe he is the one for you, then, hurry up before someone else cracks his nuts before you.”
> 
> Viktor blushes furiously. “Stephan, zatknis’ pozhaluysta.”

Following his despondent adventure down the hallway, Viktor sticks with his friends through the remainder of the evening. They notice his lack of energy once but Viktor waves it off as being tired from nervousness because he is already scoping out the possible competition. That was why he went away for a bit or so he lies to them.

“I hear Durmstrang is betting on a few faces so I looked around and see who I’m up against.” The Slytherin student lies and twirls a lock of hair between his fingers.

“Don’t fret, mate. I think the rest of them are as nervous as you. You’ve got quite a reputation.” Stephan pats him on the back. It does not ease his worry because it’s from a different reason. The competition is only – very partially – involved.

“A lot of them are saying Otabek Altin will be chosen. He can already conjure spells without an incantation and a lot of his spells are powerful, believe me. One time, we practiced dueling and he sent me flying across half a soccer field!” Alexei recounts. Viktor flinches. He knows one other who can cast spells nonverbally _and_ packs a punch, stealing his heart and breath away in one go.

“I better be careful then. He might oust me from the champion’s podium.” Viktor laughs lightly, wondering if Yuri will give him insight on this particular contender.

“Hey, you’re not thinking he is the only one you should watch out for, are you?” Stephan smirks. Ah, right. There’s still the matter about Beauxbaton. He respects the school and his friend but the matter about that…girl…sets his mood down. But he recovers. He really should.

“And who are we talking about, my friend?”

“I hear the Italian twins are participating. Michelle Crispino is over there.” Stephan cocks his head towards a tan skinned brunet with an uptight face. “He is the older twin brother with an overprotective attitude. At first, he seems all bark and no bite but you better run when he got a hold of his wand. He is quick and stubborn like a horse.”

“Interesting.” Alexei murmurs.

“But the real deal is the sister, Sara Crispino. Many, including her brother, believe she is the better witch and she is not only better. She is brilliant and charismatic! Unfortunately, she does not like to show off her full capacity so no one knows the extent of her capabilities but she is versatile.”

“I guess we will find out when the tournament starts.”

“Speaking of which, there she is now.”

Viktor whips his head to properly face the infamous twin sister who will join the competition and there, entering the Hall, he found the very same girl by the hallways who Yuuri had given a gift to and embraced him in her happiness. Dark hair, tanned skin… she has the similar colors of her twin brother but the opposite visage on her face. She is energetic and refined, judging from how she moves around, and clearly sociable. She greets every person she knows and smiles at the every person she is introduced to. Lady-like is the more proper term, like she is at a grand party and socializing with the guests.

That’s Sara Crispino from Beauxbaton, who is clinging to Yuuri’s arm all the time since they entered.

Viktor is grateful that he still has the decency to refrain from growling at the sight. He could hear someone humming behind him and commenting something like _the_ _boy’s got guts escorting the lady around_.

He’s got to admit. They are an interesting pair being together like that, what with Yuuri looking so gentlemanly with an offered arm towards the girl and giving a kind smile to the others.

Viktor resists the urge to glare at them and opts to turn around instead else he will regret what he will do if he sees any more of that display.

 _Idiot Yuuri_.

He does not want to talk to him. Not tonight. Viktor fears he and his misery will only drag him down once they are near each other.

 

 

 

 

He wants to talk to him.

Badly.

Only an hour through dinner and Viktor’s head plummets to the wooden dining table, luckily missing his plate by a centimeter and getting gravy on his face. He said he did not want to talk to him but here he is, gazing longingly towards the Gryffindor table where Yuuri is seated and peering at the boy who have his hands full of one animated Phichit Chulanont trying to take pictures of themselves through a medieval camera, one Michelle Crispino who is trying to provoke him into a dueling match because of his closeness to his sister, and one Sara Crispino who is trying to wipe some sauce from the bespectacled boy’s chin.

Viktor has been staring at him for the entire hour but the boy, who usually turns to meet his gaze without two seconds passed and smiled, did not react to Viktor’s silent plea. Probably, due to the increased attention he got from his new acquaintances and his excited housemates.

But it’s still not fair. _Der’mo_!

He should have been with Yuuri right now and they would have been talking proudly about the little mysteries he found from the boy he likes so much and maybe they will all get a hint that he is trying to court – no, wait. – _deepen_ their friendly relationship. Perhaps, he could get the girl to stop pawing at him like he is a tasty piece of meat while he is at it, too.

However, everything in his wishes is out of the question and the inquiry remains. When will Yuuri pay attention to him tonight?

“Whoa. Never seen him like this before. Is he alright?” Viktor could hear Alexei from his side.

“He is tired, maybe? He’s been like that since he came back from the doors.” Someone pokes at Viktor’s crown and the young Slytherin whimpers pathetically.

“Oh, leave him be. He’s not feeling…very well and the very reason is at the table over there.” Mila sounds so amused as she regales the confused guests, those who do not know the story, of how Viktor got himself wrapped around a certain boy’s little finger since year one and the little entertaining complications it brought. The entire Slytherin table is already ranging from smiling knowingly to chortling uncontrollably behind hands as the story rounds up to the present.

“…and it’s because _he_ is not paying him any attention that Viktor here is slumped like he lost his favorite broomstick.”

“Mila!” Viktor whines and pouts at the girl, earning more giggles from those who heard her speak.

“Seriously, Viktor, I didn’t know you are so invested in someone and I thought it would take ages for you to focus on one person.” Alexei is trying to keep his laughter at bay by slapping his hand down on his knees. This is one juicy detail about his friend that he will surely tuck safe and sound in his memory and will use for entertaining purposes should it be needed.

“Almost four years? Imagine that!” Stephan claps Viktor’s back. “And you only started talking to him last month? You should have told him already! Get your bearings straight, man. At least, as _straight_ as you possibly can.”

“ _Moy Bog…_ not you, too! I’m trying to tell him but he is a tough nut to crack.”

“You call defending his honor from Hippogriffs trying? Weak!” Yuri nearly shouts from along the length of the table. Otabek Altin remains unfazed with the blond’s sharp attitude even as he sat quietly beside him. Considering Yuri is not taking level four Charms, he must have heard from Georgi who is a classmate of Viktor (and Yuuri) in the same Charms classes.

“Mind your own business, _mal’chik_.”

“I’m serious! We’re serious, _mon ami_.” The Beauxbaton student pinches Viktor’s cheek in mild frustration. “I’d give you a lecturing about choosing your partner because we don’t know him as well as you do but, if you believe he is the one for you, then, hurry up before someone else cracks his nuts before you.”

Viktor blushes furiously. “Stephan, _zatknis’ pozhaluysta_.”

The Slytherin boy resumes in slumping against the table.

Viktor does not want to think about nuts cracking or that Stephan has a weird sense of saying _get on with it_ to his face. He does not need to hear more lectures regarding him coming on to Yuuri and stating his everlasting affection towards the Gryffindor boy. He regret not speaking up during the previous years but he knows he should do something sooner. He does not want him to feel weird as well. They are in each other’s company for only a month. He wants Yuuri to stay beside him just as Viktor craves a companion from him. But his priority right now is to solidify their friendship. Viktor wants that first.

“Viktor?” Out of nowhere, a timid voice reaches his ear – is this a hallucination? It even sounds like Yuuri…oh? – and Viktor and the rest of his cliques turn to face the Gryffindor boy who is the talk of everyone since the last minute.

Said boy begins to squirm on his spot as all eyes from the House of Slytherin stares at him. Most with wariness, the others in wonder.

“Uhm… may I speak with you… for a… bit, oh… is… is this a bad time – ?”

Yuuri was cut off when the rest of the Slytherin students answer him, to the surprise of all houses and teachers.

“No! It’s not!” They say in a unified tone. Damn his scheming classmates!

“Eh?!” Both Yuuri and Viktor flinch in surprise as a flurry of students grabbed the two of them by their robes and quickly push them out of the Hall in what they hope would be for a meaningful chat. What’s more surprising are the random hollers from the other Houses as they pass by.

Is it _that_ obvious?! Viktor wants to die.

“Please, Katsuki. Spare us from this guy’s misery.”

“He’s really not feeling well! Only you can help him.”

So, the group led them out of the Hall and into a secluded corridor nearby. They left the two there and went back running to where they came from. A distinct echo of what seems to be _50 points from each house for collective disturbance_ can be heard through the silence.

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other.

“You think they will also deduct points from us for skipping the introduction about the Goblet of Fire?” Viktor wonders aloud, not sure where to go about this moment.

“I don’t think they would mind missing two students…” They are fairly present in there before the rest deemed it okay to kick push them out of the Hall.

And they are once again enveloped in awkward silence.

“So… what did you want to talk to me about, Yuuri?” It’s Viktor who broke the silence, a finger twirling a lock of his silver hair absentmindedly.

“Oh, I was wondering if you’re really okay.” Yuuri fidgets, muttering something about _classmates not needing to kick them out for some small talk_.

“Why did you think so?” Focus, Viktor. Smile politely. It does not mean what you think he means. He is feeling awful tonight and the hurt he felt from earlier has not vanished totally. He is nervous and he hopes Yuuri won’t notice it.

“You’re classmates said you’re not… well. You don’t look good over dinner, too. You look gloomy… kind of.” The boy peers closer towards him. “Even before dinner, you don’t look like yourself. Did something happen?”

Happen? Yes, something happened and it almost made him cry because Yuuri failed to mention that he has a special someone. If only he knew then Viktor won’t feel so down because Yuuri is paying close attention to someone else other than… oh.

Did he say _even before dinner_? Was Yuuri observing…him? He noticed that Viktor wasn’t in his jovial self and now he is here worrying about him? The whole time? That’s…

Something akin to relief and appreciation wash over him like a cool bath of water over his dull state. He wants to cry. In joy, this time. However, before he could do something foolish in front of Yuuri, he needs time to recover because there is the Gryffindor boy in front of him… and so near!

Big wondering burgundy eyes stare up at him and probably inspecting any unusual things on his face. But boy… the only thing Yuuri would probably find on his face is the reddish color of his burning cheeks and perhaps a bead of sweat or two.

God give him strength.

“It’s true. I… I feel down earlier but I’m fine, now.” Viktor forces himself to smile as naturally as possible. It won’t do any good if Yuuri finds him nervous.

“Really?” Yuuri looks skeptical but hopeful. “We can talk about it if you want. I’m a good listener.”

“Thank you, Yuuri. You’re so kind but I’m really okay now.”

“Are you sure?”

Viktor nods, happy that he is being thought of. This boy is going to be the death of him.

“That’s… that’s good. I’m so glad!” Then, Yuuri smiles in relief. So big and so bright.

He is so done.

In a flash of black robes and silver hair, Viktor launches himself at Yuuri with his arms wrapping around the boy’s shoulder and not caring anymore what the other will think. He held this person in high regards ever since he first laid his eyes on him. He saw and accepted his flaws, cheered from the background on his achievements. He never expects to get this close to him before, and now that he is here, he vows to stay by his side no matter what happens because Yuuri did not abandon him (even though it’s only for a few hours). Viktor will be his loyal friend from now on.

“Vi – Viktor?!” The bespectacled student squeaks, clearly surprised with the sudden embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” The young Slytherin coos against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I made you worry…”

“Eh? Why are you apologizing? It… It’s normal.” The Gryffindor student replies, uncertainty evident in his voice. But, the weight of his hands on Viktor’s back is proof enough that this is okay. “It’s normal to worry about each other. We’re friends, right?”

Friends. Yes! Viktor gives a hum of approval against Yuuri’s robes.

“Yes! Yes, we are, _luchik._ ”

 

 

 

  

He and Yuuri both agree to cast their names in the Goblet’s fire during breakfast. Their dramatic entrance catches the attention of the sleepy heads going about their food and their morning deliveries. They walk side by side along the aisle on the Great Hall and simultaneously stop in front of the Goblet to toss the parchment containing their names. The parchment burns in an instant and, when nothing happen after, both know that their names made it safely in the list of participants. They part ways in silence, both with a smile on their faces.

While Yuuri is immediately flocked by curious friends, Viktor gets dragged to his seat and his own friends became his own inquisitors.

“We’re friends!” Viktor announces in his all-too-happy tune and made every Slytherin student sigh in disbelief. He is either a huge moron or just your simple puppy love-stricken wizard.

“After all the pep talk we did, you say you haven’t told him about your feelings?” Stephan grumbles beside him, rubbing a hand over his temple.

“Friends first. More later.” The young Slytherin hums over a delicious piece of omelet.

Georgi approves wholeheartedly.

 

 

 

 

“Good evening, Viktor.”

A feminine voice he does not recognize caught him just as he was rounding about the corridor going towards the Great Hall. Viktor turns around, hair swishing dramatically with him, and comes face to face with Beauxbaton’s champion.

“Ms. Sara Crispino.” He gives a neutral smile, polite, one reserved for the masses and to those he is not yet close with. “Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?”

Everything about her is neat and pristine, from the very wisp of her dark hair down to the laced shoes of her uniform. Her smile is cordial and her stance open. There is nothing wrong with the way she is now. However, Viktor feels that there is something troubling about her presence near him. He does not know what it is or why it is there but he needs to be prepared for whatever encounter he may find himself in.

“I want to congratulate you for being chosen as Hogwarts' champion.” Sara’s lilt in her voice only made Viktor confused. Perhaps, he can humor her. He still hasn’t forgotten about her and Yuuri after all.

“Thank you and congratulations to you as well.” Neutral. Just like always.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Yuuri. He said you are very talented so it’s no wonder you would be chosen. He is happy for you and speaks highly of you.”

Oh, if only he is alone right now with that bit of information, Viktor would have jumped in joy because Yuuri is talking about him to his friends. And he is happy for him! Even though Viktor was the one who coaxes him to cast his name in the flames, he can’t help feeling elated because he became their school’s champion. He feels bad though that it wasn’t Yuuri. He would do great in the tournament, too.

“Does he now? I should be careful not to disappoint him then.” Viktor vows to do his best in the tournament.

“Yuuri is a sweet person, you know? He is gentle and kind even when we write to one another. We’ve also taken a few vacations together before. He has this puppy and he’s all over him whenever Yuuri settles down in bed. So adorable.” Sara throws a wink.

Bringing Yuuri’s name into their conversation is a thing Viktor somewhat expect. Sara might have realized something was going on the other night when he and Yuuri were left alone outside the Hall. However, the subject about Yuuri, a common person between them, seems to result in something heavy sinking in Viktor’s stomach and something hot and boiling in his chest. Was she implying that she is _that_ close to Yuuri?

Calm down, Viktor.

“In all the years we’ve known each other, I’ve never seen him talk so passionately about someone. And he has a small circle of friends, mind you, because of his introvert personality.”

“I concur. He does not make friends easily.” Viktor agrees, albeit guarded. He knows she means well and she does not sound condescending when it comes to Yuuri. Though, there is something scratching at the back of his mind that she is talking about another thing entirely.

“However, he is a great friend if one gets to know him further.” He adds. “To be able to become his friend is a blessing.”

“It is true.” Sara smiles wide and bright, before looking pointedly towards Viktor like he has done something he should not have. “Which raises the question: Who are you to Yuuri, Mr. Nikiforov?”

All of a sudden, his brain stops into a skidding halt. “Pardon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viktor: nOTICE ME SENPAI


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Heed all of you who shall enter the dark. Every ground and bark you cover can sense you. They know you seek the impossible and shall drive you to your end. Beware, for not even light can help you._ ”

Flashes of memories usually visit him in his dreams. Some sliver of passed times he keeps in his mind, both good and bad memories, play before him and it was like diving in a pensive to view the suppressed memories hidden inside a wizard’s mind.

Viktor recognizes the scene. It is a recent memory.

_The headmaster stands before the Goblet of Fire and the students behind him waits with baited breath for the blue flames to react at the exact given second._

_It flickers at first, then it grew and spread in the air, enormous and daunting as it spout the first paper it has chosen for the night. The headmaster caught the twirling parchment with his bony fingers, glanced at it before presenting it to the witnesses in the Great Hall._

_“Otabek Altin of Durmstrang Institute.”_

_Cheers and claps from the crowd erupt as Durmstrang’s champion stood and bows. Not a minute has passed before the Goblet spit another piece of parchment from its flames. Another name was chosen._

_“Sara Crispino of Beauxbaton Academy.”_

_The girl stood from her seat and curtsies towards the cheering crowd. Her happiness shines when she jumps at Yuuri all of a sudden, surprise evident in the boy’s face as he balances the two of them. Viktor frowns at this._

_It isn’t for a full two minutes when the Goblet erupts its flames for the last time and the headmaster presents the name of the last student participating in the tournament with a smirk._

_“Viktor Nikiforov of Hogwarts!”_

_The news is received with the loudest cheer as his schoolmates congratulate him for being chosen. Viktor, however, is in disbelief and he searches for only one confirmation among the crowd. Yuuri is standing by his table and looking like he is trying to hold back his cry and is jumping. He is not disappointed. He looks happy… so happy…_

_It took only one blinding smile from him for Viktor to register that he is indeed Hogwart’s champion._

Ah, it was a happy night, Viktor thinks.

One where everyone was celebratory and where Yuuri approached him at his table yet again to shake his hands because he knew how Viktor wanted to be in this competition. He thanked him for the opportunity to cast his name in the flames and Yuuri expressed how much he is proud of Viktor.

It was a happy night filled with the company of his friends and warmth of Yuuri’s kindness.

At the same time, Sara Crispino made her point that night. One that Viktor would be at odds with.

_“In all the years we’ve known each other, I’ve never seen him talk so passionately about someone. And he has a small circle of friends, mind you, because of his introvert personality.”_

_“I concur. He does not make friends easily.” Viktor agrees, albeit guarded. He knows she means well and she does not sound condescending when it comes to Yuuri. Though, there is something scratching at the back of his mind that she is talking about another thing entirely._

_“However, he is a great friend if one gets to know him further.” He adds. “To be able to become his friend is a blessing.”_

_“It is true.” Sara smiles wide and bright, before looking pointedly towards Viktor like he has done something he should not have. “Which raises the question: Who are you to Yuuri, Mr. Nikiforov?”_

_All of a sudden, his brain stops into a skidding halt. “Pardon?”_

_“You’ve been around him lately. I believe overly affectionate is the right term to put it even though you’ve only properly met him a month ago. You caused him to worry about some insignificant jealousy to the point of him being lukewarm at worst which is not good.”_

_He gets it. She gets it. Her intuition as a woman is far more developed than any magical wards. Viktor regrets not giving her more credits than he should. She knows more than he expected and it means she has more grounds covered in the subject of Yuuri._

_“Let me rephrase the question, Mr. Nikiforov. What do you hope to gain from Yuuri?”_

_Now, Viktor is really confused. Is she acting the overprotective friend because she saw him as some kind of threat to Yuuri?_

_“I… have no idea what you are talking about but if it is about last night then I’ve already reconciled with him about the matter.” Viktor bristles but slightly. She does not need to know what transpired from then. “To answer your question, I am Yuuri’s friend and shall be no matter the situation until the sun ceases to rise from the horizon. Whatever gains I get from it, I am grateful. If none comes, I am content with having him as he is.”_

_“Even if he starts to date me?” The girl presses the argument further._

_And when she presses, Viktor’s anger claws up the surface but he wills it down with all the control he has left._

_“Relax, Viktor.” She giggles, obviously amused. “I’m just like you in a sense. Of course, he does not know either.”_

_“Just like me – ?” It dawns on him that Sara Crispino may have a romantic feeling towards Yuuri. Just like him. She knows about his own feelings towards Yuuri is far more than friends because she is like that, too. Was that why she was intimidating him? The overprotective friend now has a hidden agenda, Viktor muses._

_“I’ve grown tired of waiting. If you’re going to just stand there doing nothing then I suggest you find someone else to toy with.”_

_“Are you saying that my feelings towards him are not serious –” He hisses and suddenly realizes that he almost revealed his intentions to her. It’s too late to wish that she hadn’t caught on, though. Sara’s face brightens with anticipation, something Viktor finds weird with the current situation._

_“Oh no. Not at all. It’s obvious actually.” There goes her knowing smile once again. “In fact, how about a challenge?”_

_“A challenge?”_

_“Whoever loses shall pursue no further relationship with him.” Viktor could feel dread pooling in his stomach. “…and it’s the Triwizard Tournament, too. It’s the perfect timing.”_

_Triwizard Tou… she did not mean what she just implied, right? Somewhere at the back of his mind, he wants to prove that he is the better wizard for Yuuri that he can and will support him through the thick and thin of their wizarding lives. However, the method she suggested in establishing that is… Is she saying that they should… to know who would… have…_

_Viktor is not mad anymore. He is livid._

 

 

 

 

Yuuri is obviously mad.

“I’d throw a book at you for tackling me like that but you already did that to yourself.” The Gryffindor student chastises him as he sits next to Viktor. Mad Yuuri is a very cute Yuuri and Viktor wants to pull him into his arms and hugs him to oblivion.

“But I haven’t seen you in days! I missed you…” Viktor pouts as he shrinks on where he sat at the edge of the infirmary bed only to wince when a very cold pack of ice is placed on his head exactly where a thick book about _Potions for Dummies_ hit him.

“We had Charms three days ago.” Yuuri faces him, ordering the other to hold the ice pack in place while he reaches behind his head to tie his hair with an elastic band. Viktor is absolutely enjoying this treatment. Maybe, he should tackle him more. “Seriously, Viktor. What were you thinking?”

_You. Your eyes. Your smile. Your voice. Your presence._

Basically, just Yuuri. Viktor needs to get himself out of the gutter.

He can’t help it. Viktor made a discovery that hour and he just had to find Yuuri to show him. He asked around where he was and was prompted towards the library. He found him in between one of the shelves and was in the process of retracting a few books when Viktor launches himself at him. It did not register that the boy was standing on a small wooden stair and that it would bump against the shelf it was facing on which led to many books falling on them. If Viktor is anywhere other than on top of Yuuri that then he would not forgive himself for causing him unwarranted harm.

He remembers the boy’s adorable yelp and the surprise adorning his face when they both landed on the floor. Those wide eyes, reddened cheeks, and mouth parted in an intake of breath –

Then, the books hit him square on the head like a wake-up call.

“Promise me not to do any more stupid things, okay?” By the way, tackling him is not stupid. It’s called a flare of excitement. Yuuri glares at him, daring him – no – ordering him with just a pointed look, and Viktor is so weak at that.

“Yes… but I can have a hug, right?” Viktor looks up, hopeful.

Too bad, Yuuri flattens that hope down in a second. “No. No hugs for a month.”

“Aww…”

Yuuri is stifling his giggles though and that’s enough to lighten Viktor’s mood. All the more when Yuuri asks why Viktor was looking for him. The young Slytherin brightens and proceeds to tell him the story behind his discovery.

“…I was frustrated because I keep holding my wand so I only have one hand to do all the work. What if I need my wand to practice something but I need light, too. I wished I didn’t have to hold my wand all the time, really. So, I was reviewing some levitation spells when I thought, why not use it with the light?”

He hears Yuuri mutters something like _that’s so you_.

“I tried the swish and flick motion but the light only stays for a few seconds. But it floats! Also, I tried plenty of spell names but that also needs work… ” He grasps for his wand inside his robes and takes it out. “It’s a work in progress but let me show you.”

Viktor waits for Yuuri to give an affirmative to demonstrate his new found skills before clearing his throat and concentrating on the spell. He imagines a small light in his mind and feels the weightless joy deep in his core. It spreads and flows down through his veins, gathering at the tips of his fingers and seeping in his wand. He swishes his hand in a graceful manner and flicks it upward.

“ _Lumos Leviosa._ ”

A small ball of light appears at the tip of his wand and it soars in the air a few feet from them before bouncing back down between them. Viktor pleads deep inside for that light to maintain its form when it floats a mere few inch in front of his face. When it ceases to quiver and quietly floats to his side, both boys smiles in awe.

“Oh, wow…” Yuuri stares at the small orb of light like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“I did it…!” Viktor slowly reaches for the orb with a finger, wondering if it’s solid or if it radiates some heat. It floats away from his finger, though, but keeps itself near him. It’s understandable because he is the caster. For how long it will keep its light, he still does not know.

“It’s like an _onibi_.” The bespectacled student murmurs, making Viktor wonder about the word used to describe the orb. “Oh… uh… it’s a word from my hometown. They are spirits of the deceased but… umm… with a more flame looking form than an orb but there are others that appears like an orb because it’s a form that takes no shape. It floats around, too, but in numbers. ”

“That sounds like a will-o-wisp.” Viktor looks from Yuuri then back at the orb of light still floating next to him. He observes it some more.

“Yes. Only a different term but with a similar description.”

The Slytherin student nods then look at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri, feeling the stare, frowns in confusion.

“What…?”

“What do you think?”

“What do… you mean? It’s an impressive result and I don’t think I’ve seen or read a spell like that…?”

“Mhm? Aaaaand…?” Viktor pushes his face closer to Yuuri’s, his smile widening as the idea forms in the Gryffindor boy’s mind.

Oh, for goodness’ sake.

“Alright. Alright! _You_ are splendid because you came up with that spell on your own and you can take credit in being the original creator if proven that it has no other similar spells. Happy?”

That seems to hit the right target as Viktor grins so big and bright, and launches himself yet again towards Yuuri in a tight embrace. This time, the soft bed behind Yuuri cushion their fall.

“Very happy!”

“Viktor! I said no hugs for a month!” Yuuri whines.

“I know, I know, but you didn’t say when it will start so it’s not yet effective.”

He hears an impressive growl beneath him and let’s just say Viktor had an ungentlemanly reaction.

“Nox.” And the ball of light disappears with a pop.

“Hey!”

 

 

 

  

The middle of November is a flurry of preparations for the Triwizard Tournament and an arm full of class exams and requirements.

The former is easily dealt with. The champions just had to be present and still for a few hours before leaving to mind their business. There was an interview with Hisashi Morooka, a journalist from the Daily Prophet assigned to cover the entirety of the Tournament. Viktor finds him mind boggling and otherworldly curious for his own good but not in a bad way. He does seem interested in Viktor’s love life, seeing as the young student blushes at every hint towards a romantic partner which the boy refuses to share.

“But surely, someone as handsome and highly adept as you are must have a person who inspires you to bring out your full potential.” Hisashi grins in a suggestive tone.

“I… I’d rather not comment on that.” Viktor shrinks on his seat and laughs awkwardly.

Then, there is the wand weighing immediately after the interview where Mr. Garrick Olivander is present to inspect every wand used by the chosen champions. He takes him time twirling and flipping each wand being passed to him and performing a small spell to see how it responds.

“Your wand, Mr. Nikiforov, is in a very excellent condition. I am proud to see it in good hands.” The wandmaker presents the wand to Viktor with utter respect and Viktor grasp the wooden hilt carefully. The twelve-inch acacia wood with a dragon heartstring core lightly pulses in his hand as it recognizes its owner.

“Thank you, sir.”

He immediately leaves to take care of the growing pile of parchments containing assignments and reading materials in his possession and they need to be done as soon as possible. He bumps into Sara Crispino on his way out and they acknowledge each other with curt nods before continuing on their ways. He hears her high pitch voice calling for someone and it happens to be Yuuri who has just emerged from a corner.

Viktor huffs in annoyance. He does not need to be reminded what had transpired on that night. He knows full well what he needs to do and what he needs to focus on.

For now, it’s the bloody assignments.

 

 

 

 

The jacket of his tournament hoodie feels soft to the touch. It’s warm and billowing at the back. It has a hood just like his normal robes. It’s mostly black but the inner color of the jacket is green symbolizing his house. There are silver stripes running down outside the length of his sleeves and track pants which complimented well with the silver ponytail of his hair. The emblem of Hogwarts is sewn on his left breast pocket and his last name printed at the expanse of his back in silver.

The headmaster gave the entire uniform to him along with a comfortable pair of all terrain running shoes and bade him good luck on the approaching task. His friends came as well and wished him the best and to come back in one piece. Yuri playfully kicked him in the shin and wished him well because he knew his opponent is no joking matter. Viktor smiled at that as he knew what he was talking about.

Yuuri comes in at last after he was finished dressing up and gives him a red rectangular small pouch the size of his palm with a purple decorative ribbon. In the middle are some characters written in gold lettering? Viktor looks at it.

“A good luck charm. Of course, it’s not charmed at all. It’s a muggle tradition to give a material that gives an extra boost of fortune in your endeavors.” Yuuri explains. "It's called a good luck charm."

“What does it say?”

“Certain Victory.”

Viktor takes a deep breath and steels his mind. He has everyone’s well wishes now and the support on his back feels strong as ever. “I’ll definitely bring victory back home.”

“Your name is already Viktor. Just be safe, okay?”

Yuuri smiles and excuses himself out now, stumbling a little at the door flap of his tent and disappearing.

The challenge, as the headmaster hinted earlier, consists of a terrain and the dark. It is held in the middle of the night at the Forbidden Forest. The courtyard where the gamekeeper’s hut is located in the starting place. The small tents charmed to enclose a larger room inside are situated in the middle of the grassy expanse. There are torches surrounding the area as well to give them some light in the dark night. Audiences are herded at the sides to give way in the middle where the contestants would walk towards the edge of the forest, the starting point.

The Magic of Ministry’s representative gives a lengthy speech about the Triwizard Tournament and its dark history before the headmaster of Hogwarts finally gave them their task. Inside the forest are three golden bags, one for each champion, and they must retrieve it to advance to the next task. It is simple enough for a job but Viktor knows it’s more than that. The headmaster let them digest the information for a few seconds before announcing the most important thing of all.

“ _Heed all of you who shall enter the dark. Every ground and bark you cover can sense you. They know you seek the impossible and shall drive you to your end. Beware, for not even light can help you._ ”

That sounds like a paragraph written on a muggle version of a warning sign and Viktor gulps. His brows furrow in the apprehension there and he is positive that he is not the only one who noticed. Otabek and Sara also got the point of the warning.

When the headmaster deems it time, he ushers the three out of the tent and into the cheering hollers of students and staffs in the audience.

Viktor sees Yuuri, along with a waving Phichit and a few of their friends, at the forefront of the crowd and smiles confidently at him. It’s returned with Yuuri’s own.

“Are you sure you’re not going to change your mind?” He hears Sara next to him.

“No. My decision is final.” Viktor says with conviction.

“And I thought you are ambitious because you’re from Hogwarts’ house of Slytherin. I’m disappointed.”

“Forgive me for causing your dissatisfaction. Did he also tell you about the house traits?”

“Certainly! He tells me all sorts of things about Hogwarts and I feel like I am there. If I were to transfer to Hogwarts, I might be a Ravenclaw.”

“Might be so but I believe you are more suited to Gryffindor.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because of your daring, nerve and… chivalry towards your… friends.” He adds the last one in a dramatic enumeration of Gryffindor’s house traits. Viktor glance at her, a slight accusation from his part which earned him a shocked looking Sara and a curious Otabek. “You are also mistaken. I am a very ambitious person but not in the way you think.”

Viktor takes a deep breath to clear his mind just as the announcer began his descriptive narration of the First Task and, Viktor stretches a few muscles, he thinks back to that particular night.

_“No. I will not.” Viktor replies with certainty._

_“Beg your pardon?” She asks, serious._

_“Whatever you are planning, I won’t be a part of it.” Because whoever thinks about that idea is either a daredevil or just plain stupid. He believes the girl is neither but it’s hard not to associate this and that._

_“Are you saying you are willing to give him up? If you do, there is no turning back.”_

_“No. I did not say that.”_

_“Then, what are you –?”_

_“He is not a trophy!” Viktor finally blurts out. “He has every right to choose what he wants for himself. If he knows about my intentions and has come to decision then I will respect his choice with little to no questions. He shall not be caught in the middle of this.”_

_Sara Crispino is quiet where he left her. From shock or from frustration, he does not know. If they argue more that time, Viktor is not sure he can keep his composure any longer and decides to leave._

_Behind him, he does not notice the smile curling on the girl’s amused face._

 

 

 

 

The sound of a large brass horn echoed through the excitable crowd and Viktor once again focused in on himself and the dark, misty forest in front of him.

He needs to get a golden bag.

“On my mark.”

Through the Forbidden Forest? Where it’s teeming with creatures and unknown, right?

“Get set.”

No pressure.

“ **Go!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //DRAMATIC CUT OF SCENE AND DEEPLY BREATHES//
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone! Did you all list down your resolutions? Because I didn't! Instead, I listed headcanons about Slytherin!Viktor and Gryffindor!Yuuri~
> 
> So. Do any of you guys guess her motives yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to go. He needs to go…
> 
> However, someone – or something – does not want him to go.

The forest up ahead is, by no other words, eerie and dense. The outline of tall trees starts to disappear the further he is inside and not even the light from the moon can illuminate the pathways which lead to the right direction. The air here is crisp and frigid, heavy fog rolling in the further he steps inside the area. Unlike the edge of the forest where he can still see the light from the torches of the courtyard, this place is undeniably dark but his eyes adjust quickly to it in a matter of seconds.

The cold is already seeping through his clothes and Viktor shudders at the feeling.

The three of them got separated somehow. No even a telltale sound of their voices could be heard even if he called. They ran from the starting point, the three of them choose their own paths to go. The cheers left behind are long gone now and is replaced by this unnerving silence. What’s worse, Viktor could not even hear a single chirp or buzz of the local insects around which he remembers the gamekeeper telling them recently during his elective. The only thing he could hear is the crunches of his shoes on the dry soil and his own relaxed breathing.

No matter the situation, Viktor forces himself to relax and ease his breaths. No good comes to those who panic inside the Forbidden Forest and one should keep their awareness high at all times and in all directions because he is not the only living breathing being around. He traverses the uneven earth as quietly as he can, occasionally looking behind or to his sides to see if he is indeed alone. At one point, his foot catches a snag of a tree root when he wasn’t looking and stumbles to the ground with a soft thud. He bites back a yelp, wanting to at least muffle the sound in order to not attract unwanted attention on himself.

He lets a few seconds pass, ensuring that the environment where he currently is does not change and assuring that no other presence is around him. Viktor breathes a quiet sigh of relief before standing and dusting himself. There is a ruffle of feathers overhead and he sees a lone owl sitting on a lower branch of a high tree. Its form is evident even in the dark but Viktor does not bother with it.

He looks around, noting that he has lost his sense of direction now. The Forbidden Forest looks the same everywhere he turns. No sign of a notable yellowish marking on the barks where he knew he left. He knows from the very beginning that he should have some knowledge about the ways to follow his path should he need it when he goes back to the clearing and the muggle’s way of marking barks (courtesy of his grandfather who likes to study muggles) is what came in his mind. He knows he left a mark on a tree just before he stumbled and, to his wonder, that mark is now gone.

_Heed all of you who shall enter the dark. Every ground and bark you cover can sense you._

Right.

So, even the trees are testing him. How marvelous.

Fortunately, there is one other way to know where he is and he shall use it to the fullest. He pulls his wand out of his jersey and placing it on top of his palm, casting a glance to his back and sides again before focusing.

“ _Point me_.” Viktor whispers and the wand start to spin upon itself on the flat of his hand, winding a few more times as if to test the natural magnetic pull of nature before stopping abruptly and pointing in one straight direction in front of Viktor but tilting sideways towards the left. It means that is north, ninety degrees to the right is east and its opposite is west.

Viktor holds his wand at the hilt now and walks to where he assumes are the golden bags. Sometimes, having keen senses are useful especially when it involves directions and clues. One such clue happens to be something the representative of the Ministry of Magic said before the headmaster took over the speech for him.

“…just have to look _deep_ within the forest –” He murmurs to himself.

Basically, he just has to remember where Hogwarts is and then the forest. The Forbidden Forest is precisely at a north-east corner of Hogwarts and a few degrees more to the east. The edge of the forest is slight diagonal which makes an easy triangulation of the path towards the center. Boy, was he glad to have been observing this tiny little detail in their geography from the Quidditch pitch and he has to thank Yuuri for teaching him something called tri – trigon… trigger… tr… whatever the muggles call their mathematical calculations of triangles!

The perks of being a Hogwarts student and dragging Yuuri to (patiently) teach him muggle studies, he thinks proudly.

He uses the Four-Point Spell occasionally, wanting to know if he is on the right track. A few times, yes, he is on the right track and, for more than one occasion, he thought his wand is a lunatic. It has been almost an hour since he began walking east.

“This can’t be right.”

He looks down in disbelief at the palm of his hand where his wand lays flat and pointing to where Viktor knew is the northwest. It does not seem right. That’s the direction where he came from when he lost his sense of direction. He did not stray from his trail either so he is definitely sure that there is something wrong with his wand…or the direction it is giving him.

“ _Chert poberi_ …”

Viktor frowns. He is frustrated. It seems the entire forest is indeed magical and whatever spell is confusing his directional guideline is also succeeding in messing with his focus. Only just a bit. He knows better.

Besides, even a person evades a suggestive question whenever it is near the truth. Perhaps, the same goes for this forest. It may be a hunch but throwing him off the course is one defensive mechanism of the forest that he is all too familiar with. He continues forward still despite his wand pointing in random directions whenever he checks.

It did not escape his observation that the further he delves into the forest, the lesser he can see what’s in front of him. He is probably nearing the heart of this enchanted area and he would have to use a Lumos spell if this darkness continues to impair his vision.

It is not advisable, mind you. Else, the caster shall be the target of predators in the area.

Along with the decreasing illumination of the area, the atmosphere changes as well causing Viktor to notice his heavy and forceful breaths. Perhaps, he is too far from his starting point that his body caught up with exhaustion now. He can see his breath coming out in puffs of white air in this frigid place and he needs to stop for a short while to catch his breath before continuing.

A few more stops and he really has to sit down and adjust to the scene around him.

This is now, by far, the darkest part of the forest and the darkest place he has ever laid his eyes on. He can only see about five steps in front of him. At least, he can still see and feel the uprooted tree where he is now resting and the ground where he is standing. There are no other sounds in this place other than his labored breathing. No signs or sound of his fellow champions either and Viktor is starting to worry that they got ahead of him. What if they already did and he is stuck in this dreaded place? What if he is eliminated and shall not be allowed to participate in the second task? What if no one comes for him to take him home? What will his friends think if he failed? What if…?

Images of Yuuri sporting a face of disappointment flash unwantedly in his mind and he swear a breathy whisper is next to his ear. His blood runs cold. _How will you face him when getting back as a failure? When he puts so much trust in you?_

Agitation is starting to gnaw in his mind now and it is starting to creep into his soul, making way to a mind-numbing fear he did not know he has.

He clenches his eyes close, feeling their edges prick with hot tears. It’s getting harder to breathe. Since when did he have panic attacks like this? He grasps the material of his left breast pocket and holds on to it tight. Inside is the unmistakable rectangular pouch given to him by Yuuri. His good luck charm meant to give him a boost of morale should Viktor need it. He desperately needs it right now.

“A little courage for my wavering heart, _solnyshko_ …” Viktor prays reverently.

There are no signs of the task being completed yet. Well, he might not see the sky because of the trees high above but there are no other witches or wizards from the committee coming to take him back yet. This forest, no matter how magically alive it is, has not yet done its worst to him and the Triwizard Tournament does not do half arse tasks by making champions get lost in the dark.

Viktor takes a few deep breaths and pushes himself off the tree trunk.

It’s not yet over.

 

 

 

 

Another half an hour of walking in what he believes is east, a new development occurs.

Just beyond the cluster of trees is a soft thread of… light? It emits a faint glow but enough for Viktor to see it through the very dark environment. He watches from afar as the thread glides in the air in one place, furling on itself and unfurling vertically near the ground like a silk thread freely moving about with the gentle movement of the wind.

It might be some local fauna found exclusively in the Forbidden Forest and this is something he had not seen before, too. As much as he wants to observe and maybe take notes and pictures for him and Yuuri to bond over, this is not the time to be distracted. He has a tournament to win.

He plans to navigate his way around the… thing so as to not disturb it in its natural habitat but one wrong step which causes a very audible snap of a dried twig cause the thread of light to shift.

It jerks at first then twists in on itself as if gathering in its energy and releases with a swirl in the air. Viktor watches as the thread grew in shape and size. It shoots out more of its thread-like shape and forms a being on itself. It’s like watching a delicate flower open its silky petals in the spring night. The top of this glowing being definitely forms the shape of a head but without the eyes, nose or mouth. Then, the middle emits more threads of light at its sides, joining at the tips before forming something akin to a lamp. That lamp-shaped appendage emits a stronger light which resembles more of a flame than an actual light. Down on its lower part is one single dainty pillar that serves as its leg. This being blossoms into such a beautiful and glowing smoke of light that Viktor actually feels its warmth radiating towards him, beckoning him that there is no threat and that it can provide trust.

In this gloomy and eerie expanse of a place, such a beacon of hope and warmth is a savior to all lost souls. Viktor sighs in relief. After this, he might have to ask one of the professors what this creature is. He must find those golden bags first.

As if sensing his urgency, the creature hobbles on its spot and holds out one of its protruding arms out towards his direction – to him – and motions for him to follow. Oh, does it want to help him? Great! Viktor is in dire need of a helping hand right now. Even though the tournament stresses that they will be alone in this, it does not stop what is around him to give him some clues. It’s up to Viktor to interpret them.

The smoke-like being glides away from its spot and goes towards who knows where in what Viktor thought of as the darkest part of the forest. Its singular leg barely touches the earth of the ground or the old trunks of the fallen trees lining the terrain and the obstacle does nothing to stop it from traveling. It slides and glides ever so gracefully that it reminds him of some ethereal entities that play around magically active places such as these kinds of forests.

It even makes sure that Viktor is following it and beckons for him to follow. Its makeshift arm is waving urgently now. It waits for Viktor to get a move on and glides away once more, moving a long ways from side to side through this maze of a place.

Is it normal for… these kinds of creatures to have human gestures?

Peculiar, he thinks as he chases the gleaming being down the rough road of the forest, that a creature of this magical place is willing to help him while he is in the middle of a tournament. Is this considered a violation of the rule about not extracting help from others? Not that Viktor is complaining but what if this simple gesture has a consequence and that he will have to pay a hefty price to –

Where did it go?

Viktor look ahead and see no more of the soft light that the misty creature is emitting. He only took his gaze from it once when he gauged the steps he is taking to climb this upward slope of the terrain but when he looks back up, he sees darkness once again. It’s not that dark like earlier anymore though. He could see the outline of trees up ahead but it’s rather misty, windy and cold.

He takes a few steps up the slope, reaching its pinnacle now, and looks around. No signs of light or golden bags from here. Just a plain of mist covering the bottom halves of the gigantic trees. No creatures in sight.

Huh? Maybe, it’s done with its task in helping him find a better place to see. Or maybe, he is near the goal and this is as far as they can go –

Scorching heat sweeps past his shoulder, missing his jacket sleeve just a few inches. A ball of fire has just missed him and it zooms across the trees at top speed until it finally hit large trunk with a bang. Should that hit him square in the back, he will have a fairly difficult process of healing scorched skin and movement. Its speed, however, catches him off guard and pushes him forward, just enough for him to get off balanced and trips over another tree root. Viktor looks down on the misty plain and he realizes too late that it is not a plain with a shallow slope dropping from the hill he climbed.

It’s a damnable _cliff_ and a very deep one.

His breath caught in his throat as he starts to fall over uncontrollably. He cries at the sudden drop, scrambling to get something to hold on to at the edge only to find rocks which came loose from the brunt of his fall. Desperation is high but he manages to grab hold of a jagged protrusion of a rock and it stops him from meeting his doom.

Viktor gives himself a moment to catch his breath.

He can’t believe he nearly fell to his death!

“ _Yebat…_ ” Okay, this is no half arse task at all. This is serious matters and Viktor needs to step up his game now. No darn cliff and fireball is going to keep him from reaching the goal.

He anchors his feet on small crevices he feels nearby, testing if they are enough to support his weight. When he’s sure that he has his balance back, he looks up in search of another place he can use to pull himself up. Mustering all the strength he has, Viktor reaches for another sturdy rock a few inches higher and makes use of the leverage of his feet. He grabs it, holding it tight, and pulls himself up with a huff.

Unfortunately, the rock gave way and Viktor found himself dangling precariously to his death once again. How did those mountain climbers scale these cliffs? They make it look so easy.

But! There is an easy way, though. Viktor regains his footing once again and brandishes his wand.

“Here goes nothing…” He mutters and pushes himself off the cliff and into the air.

“ _Ascendio!_ ” With his wand pointing upward, the charm volleys, enough to propel him high up and land on the slope with a grunt.

He rolls back down the foot of the hill, his whole body hurting from exhaustion and from all the solid things he hit. He checks his hands and one of them is bleeding from a gash. It was probably from the cliff when he caught his weight from the fall and a nasty fall it was. Viktor groans as he rolls on his hands and knees.

He needs to go. He needs to go…

However, someone – or something – does not want him to go.

Viktor looks ahead and sees the thread of light he saw a few meters away. Oh…? What’s it doing here?

It blooms into its humanoid shape again and stays where it is standing. Viktor is puzzled, eyes blinking and slowly, unsteady but surely, standing up on his feet. Then, something caught his eye at the corner. Another… thread of light evolving into another humanoid form and another... and another… and another…

…to the point that they surround…him, cutting off the path back to the forest.

This does not bode well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to cut the first task into two seperate chapters. First, word quota is reached. Second, Viktor needs to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight passes through the sparse leaves high up in the forest and casting this ethereal glow that he only saw in charmed children books and in some paintings within the castle hallways. It dances languidly on the surface of every tree, on the circular patch of earth in the middle, and on the material of a small bag floating in mid-air.

His father once told him that should he find himself in a battle, he must never give a chance to be cornered by the enemy and strip him of his liberties to move freely.

Friendly and warm as he may see them, these glowing humanoid shaped smokes are starting to unnerve him. Viktor feels betrayal welling up when he thought one of them has a genuine nature to help weary forest travelers to their goal but that is not the case. Maybe, it was just his imagination or he was trying to see the good in everything.  Now in groups – he counts five… no, six – they look as intimidating as a bunch of ill-willed bullies now. Why on earth did he follow them earlier?

He eyes them warily, quiet as they hobble and wobble on their spot, and experimentally slid a foot forward.

Something shoots out and it goes towards him in a blink of an eye. He ducks just as fast and the ball of fire flies past his head with great speed. Should he still be standing, he will be disintegrated into pieces of scorched flesh and bones in a matter of seconds. Viktor glanced behind him, sweat dripping off his neck in apprehension. That tree trunk looks… crispy and burnt where the flames hit it.

It’s safe to say that the reason for him to fall off the cliff earlier was that of… them. How convenient.

Viktor releases a baited breath and quickly formulates a plan. He needs to outsmart these creatures so he can go back on his way. He has no clue as to what kind of beasts – are they even classified as beasts? – they are but it does not mean that he won’t get a grasp of their movements or their nature. He knows he learns easily.

First of all, they would likely attack again should he attempt to move further. His instinctual course of action here is defensive. He cast _Protego_ as quickly as he can as soon as another fireball races towards him, lamenting the fact that he still can’t do it nonverbally like Yuuri does. It would really save him time if he does know how to cast spells non-verbally but, for now, he is relying on his physical abilities to swiftly move, twirl, and evade out of harm’s way while he cast the protective charm as needed.

A total of six wispy beings continues to fire at him, pushing him back towards the edge of the cliff in the force of their attack.

Viktor is having none of that.

“ _Protego Totalum!_ ” He shouts, missing in a hair’s breadth one more flame and causing him to slide to his knees. The hazy wall of a transparent shield was just in time to prevent another barrage of attacks thrown at him.

He takes advantage of this and tries another incantation. They throw flames? That can be remedied.

“ _Aqua Eructo!_ ” Charged by his desire to survive and win, the intensity of the spell came out a lot stronger than intended. The water spouting from his wand crashes into an incoming fireball and headed straight to the wispy being in front of him.

He thinks he may have a breakthrough when the water went straight towards one of the creatures but is surprised when the being - what in the world? - created a hole in its middle to let the attack pass. It hit the tree behind it, causing a permanent gouge almost a quarter of its width.

"What the...?" Viktor gasps as he evaded another flame thrown from his right.

They are persistent!

He recast his shield charm once more for his safety and throws _Incendio_ towards a couple of wispy creatures to test if fire works on them. It does not, unfortunately, but it creates a break in their formation that Viktor takes. No time to lose! He sprints into a run, braving the attacks behind him. He pushes forward and dives in between two wispy creatures, in between the greater divide of their formation, and continuing into the darker area of the woods.

One great advantage he has in this place is the dense distribution of trees. He tracks his path quickly, not forgetting the trail he took, and using the wide expanse of the trunks as his shield on his back as he runs away. Viktor looks back and he can see the glow among the trees still following him. He tries to follow a different direction in his effort to lose them but to no avail as he can still see their gleaming form gliding around the trees towards his direction.

Viktor clicks his tongue. He runs with great speed, his survival solely in his mind, and he does not stop even when his lungs are hurting in every haggard breath he takes.

The forest is dark now. He has returned to the area where he sees less of his surroundings. It's harder to maneuver with this kind of lighting and he does not want to smack his face against a tree. He does not want to give his position either by casting a light charm.

 _Yebat_. Now, he knows what the headmaster means.

_Not even light can help you._

Damn, this! He needs to think of something fast. Something to counter these glowing, smoky, fire throwing, wispy things.

 

 

 

 

" _It's like an onibi_."

Yuuri's awe-stricken tone echoes in his mind.

" _They are spirits of the deceased but… umm… with a more flame looking form than an orb but there are others that appear like an orb because it’s a form that takes no shape. It floats around, too, but in numbers._ "

He remembers now. They talked about spiritual entities in comparison to the new magic he experimented. The levitating light charm he made...

...oh.

He gets it now.

 

 

 

 

"I'm an idiot!"

Viktor exclaims with his sudden realization but regrets it when the creatures speed up. He hides behind a tree for now to catch his breath. He needs all the knowledge and focus he has to make this work. He imagines the scenario, how it will happen and a backup plan. Well, the only backup plan he has is to run if he flubs this. He wishes he wouldn't have to.

Okay. If what he thinks is true, then something will happen out of this.

Hopefully.

Come on, Nikiforov. You got this.

Once he is calm enough to conjure another spell, he focuses on the magic he will make and the place he wants it to go. Just three tree trucks in between him and the group of glowing wisps. He points his wand close to the side of the tree he is hiding at and starts.

" _Lumos Leviosa_." A ball of light emerges from the tip of his wand. It grows in size and in brightness until it is enough to light up a large area. Viktor swishes his wand and flicks it. The ball of light separates from the tip of his wand and it travels away.

And the ball of light floats exactly where he wants it to be.

He waits behind the tree once again, watching with baited breath as the wispy beings come nearer... and stop a few feet away from the floating ball of light. Viktor observes as they stay rooted in place like they are contemplating on what to do with it. They are not even getting close to it.

Are they... stuck?

Viktor tries again and flicks another ball of light. This time, nearer to the wispy beings. As he expected, they stay away from it.

Perfect. He knows what he is dealing with now. No wonder he had a hard time identifying it from his past lectures and reviews because he really hasn't encountered it yet. At all. He only heard it from a passing comment.

He will have to thank his cousin later when he gets back.

The effect of the floating light charm is still there but he notices a couple of those lamp-holding beings already inching sideways. It is as if they are trying to go around the orbs of light in order to pass through. Clever, but not clever enough because once they pass through, there’s a beating waiting for them.

“ _Lumos Leviosa._ ” He verbalizes the incantation as he slips out of his hiding place and flicks the floating light charm as hard as he could. The ball of light flies to its target, slower than what Viktor expects but enough to hit the creature square in the head. It freezes on its spot all of a sudden like a petrified glowing smoke.

It works!

Viktor clenches his free hand in a gesture of success, smirking when the rest of the wisps start to move around. He casts more charms towards them. They freeze in an instant when light touches them but he notices that they would regain their mobile abilities in about a few minutes. With the six of them coming towards him, he might as well be in a throwing session with them forever and he will never get the golden bag in time.

With the wisps only a few feet away from him, Viktor feels that he is at a disadvantage now. Even though he found out about their weakness, it is not enough to stop them completely. He has to do something and that something is another spell.

He whips his wand in the air as if to gather force for his magic and points the tip towards the group. With all the mustered energy from his mind, he cast another charm. Here goes nothing!

“ _Lumos Alarte!_ ”

Light shines at the tip of his wand and it grows bright until it illuminates the area he is at. The ball of light shoots fast from the tip and heads towards the wisps. A few more spells for each and he could see them disintegrating on their own until only darkness remains afterward and no sign of the glowing wisps around. Not even a single thread of light from their unusual forms.

Viktor takes a few seconds to regain some semblance of control.

He's done it! They’re gone…

He breathes a sigh of relief, backing up on a tree and resting there. He needs to catch his breath and recover from all the adrenaline rush because he will need it in a few minutes. The task is not yet over after all.

Somewhere in the distance, he hears two loud explosions and a very distinct sound of birds screeching. It seems he is not the only one having problems.

Pointing his wand to the gash on his hand, he cast a healing spell on the wound to make it close. Never mind the caked blood on his entire hands since he will have all day to clean himself up. He pushes himself off the tree and begins to trek the never-ending darkness of the forest again.

He needs to go.

 

 

 

 

 

He stumbles upon the edge of a clearing.

Moonlight passes through the sparse leaves high up in the forest and casting this ethereal glow that he only saw in charmed children books and in some paintings within the castle hallways. It dances languidly on the surface of every tree, on the circular patch of earth in the middle, and on the material of a small bag floating in mid-air.

Viktor squints a little and notices the flecks of something golden shimmering on the material of the bag. Only then that he recognizes it as the golden bag which he was to supposedly retrieve.

Oh, his luck is not entirely non-existent. He has found it! He is almost half done.

Happy that he has found his target, Viktor takes a few steps towards the clearing but only to stop himself from going out in the open when he sees a familiar sight of smoky threads surrounding the bag. He tries not to sigh so loud in exasperation as it dawns on him that maybe, just maybe, he did not defeat those annoying wisps completely and that they only retreated for a moment in favor of guarding the prized bag.

Viktor internally throws colorful expletives in the air.

Get yourself together, Viktor.

He takes one deep breath to calm his warring mind and takes cover behind a tree, a safe distance away from the still threads of light. He knows those threads are not all harmless looking. He has learned from his mistake to not put his guard down because something does not look threatening.

The goal now is to get the bag without alarming those wisps. He needs to do it as quietly as he can now. Viktor takes his wand out and concentrates.

“ _Accio Golden Bag._ ” He whispers and points the tip of his wand to the golden bag.

The bag shivers in the air for a moment before it flies in the air to him like it is drawn by an unknown force. It travels quietly and Viktor grabs just as it came near. The bag is now in his possession and Viktor lets a smile grace his lips as he revels in the success of his mission. He only needs to go back now to secure his win for this round.

Viktor stashed the bag inside the pocket of his jersey and prepares to leave. The moment he turns around, he is greeted with a wisp and fireball straight to his chest. Fortunately, his reflexes did not fail him and he is just in time to cast a shield charm, albeit concentrated on his chest, in front of him. He flies out in the clearing, startling the threads of light to forming their humanoid shapes. Viktor lands on his back, his breath knocked out from him. His chest hurts like hell and he could swear his jersey is singed from the blast. The proximity was too darn close that he feels like a bomb exploded right in front of him.

He coughs, trying to regain his breath and his bearing, and remembers where he is.

“ _Protego Totalum…_ ” The young Slytherin wheezes out while he curls on himself to wait for the pain to subside. The hazy dome of the protective charm encases him from the threat in his surrounding and he was glad that it was the first thing he thought of.

Explosion after explosion of fire coats the hazy shield and Viktor gasps in alarm as he tries to stand up on his feet. How in Merlin’s name can use _Lumos Alarte_ or even _Duo_ in this kind of situation when he is showered so kindly with fireballs of doom? These wisps are too active than he thought.

“ _Duro…_ ” He breathes, casting a follow-up charm to harden his shield further. Viktor holds a hand to his chest and clenches it. It hurts so much and it’s too damn hard to breathe, he thinks. He might have broken a rib or two.

He needs to think how he could counter them and how to get away from this place as fast as he could.

_Now._

“ _Accio Windsniper…_ ” He calls out.

The explosion continues around his little safety circle and Viktor gathers the remainder of his strength and his focus to conjure one more spell. If he could not hit any individual wisp due to the barrage of attacks surrounding him then it’s high time to use one spell with a large area of effect and with a sizeable damage, too.

The pain is unbearable right now, he knows, but he musters all he has got to push the thought aside and to create a viable spell.

He swings his arm high up in the air, getting as much force and energy he can have and slams the enchantment down a few feet away from him just outside his protective shield. Viktor hopes his shield is strong enough to protect him from his own spell.

“ _Lumos Maxima Bombarda!_ ”

Blinding bright light erupts on the ground where he points the spell. It swells in size like a balloon ready to blow up and covers the clearing in bright light. It engulfs Viktor, his shield, the clearing and the group of wisps trying to burn him alive.

A loud explosion could be heard until miles away and a visible shining patch right in the middle of the forest area could be seen from the towers of the Hogwarts castle.

 

 

 

 

It was past ten minutes since the crowd hums in their awe as somewhere in the middle of the forest became alight with something strong, bright and powerful. The students were curious as to what that means. The professors and the jurors were talking to themselves in hushed tones as to what had caused such an effect. They mostly say it was an enchantment but what certain enchantment it was, they had no idea. It is probably a new variation of spells created by one of the three outstanding champions.

But who knows what really happen?

Another ten minutes past and the crowd begin to murmur upon themselves again. One student shouts among them. “Something’s coming!”

Everyone becomes alert. The crowd goes silent. Even the professors and the jurors stand from their seats to peer at the edge of the forest. They hear something whizzes through the woods. It gets louder and louder as it goes near and…

A flash of silver emerges from the woods and the crowd goes wild.

Holding tight on his broomstick, Viktor flies out of the forest and into the clearing. He wobbles a little in mid-air before his broomstick finally gives out and slides him down to the grassy part of the ground. He rolls down, finally stopping in the middle of the courtyard just a few meters away from the crowd. He is still clutching his chest and the golden bag but he is heaving and looks limp lying there on the ground.

He does not get up.

Professors rush to him in an instant.

It was a blur of fuzzy voices and images: voices asking him if he is alright, how he is feeling, where it hurts all sound near and yet so far. Then the faces look blurred like his eyes are slow processing the movements. This is making him dizzy all the more. He wants to sleep… he is so, so tired…

“Viktor. Viktor… ” A voice so smooth and so worried reaches his ear and Viktor turns his attention towards it. He is greeted by a pair of burgundy hues and a very adorable pretty face. “…you’re going to be okay.”

“Mm… You’re so cute… I must be’n heaven.” He smiles lazily. He sees pink.

“…Uh… ’kay… you… relax now… lift you…” That smooth voice he likes so much sounds so far now and Viktor realizes just how much tired he is right now. He really wants to sleep and the warmth surrounding him now is just making him so comfortable and safe.

It only took a few seconds before he plunges into unconsciousness. All happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned: Never follow beasts/creatures around if you do not know what they are.
> 
> Viktor is facing Hinkypunks in this chapter.  
> They like to inconvenient and lure magical and non-magical folks into bogs. When approached, they will propel fireballs from their lamps and will cause damage.
> 
> But where in the name of Merlin will you get to read about Hinkypunks?  
> It is not part of the Newt Scamander's 52nd edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  
> I'll release a [smol side fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9235631) in a few days if anyone can answer this ;D
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always, always appreciated. Thank you so much for your support, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a few shallow breathing for him to finally be able to adjust momentarily until he opens his eyes to reveal the familiar high ceiling of the infirmary and the pristine white drapes of the dividers. 
> 
> Oh, right. He hurt himself during the first task.

The first thing that registers when he regained his consciousness is that he is still alive followed by that nasty stabbing pain deep in his chest on his first intake of breath. Ah, this is not the afterlife as he suspected because there should be no pain and suffering that comes with it. He is sure. He stills once more when something scratchy wraps itself around his chest tightly that breath soon became bearable. It takes a few shallow breathing for him to finally be able to adjust momentarily until he opens his eyes to reveal the familiar high ceiling of the infirmary and the pristine white drapes of the dividers.

Oh, right. He hurt himself during the first task.

“Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov.” A high lilting voice chirps on the side and the drapes slide to allow the head matron, Madame Pomfrey, inside. Her usual cheery face hinted some fatigue under the morning sunlight but she has a relieved smile on her lips that made Viktor relax all of a sudden.

“Madame…” The boy croaks, noticing now how hoarse his voice sounds. His throat is dry as well. Viktor pushes himself up on his elbows, grunting when the pain comes piercing at him again. Oh, he really needs water. The matron is immediately on his side and helping him rest his back on a pillow by the headboard. Not too high or too low.

“You stay put, boy. You’ve been asleep for two days straight and you need to regain your energy. Water?” She offers and Viktor accepts the water being delivered to his parched lips by the matron. Slowly, but surely, his thirst is quenched by the much-welcomed liquid.

Viktor takes his time to adjust, sinking his back into the fluffy pillow. He chances upon the burn marks on his skin or, rather, the muted pink patches where there should be burn marks caused by the close encounter he had with the wisps. He remembers the shot he caught on his chest, softened by the protective charm he cast at the last minute. Looking down on his bare chest, he notices the largest patch of pink, a big burn mark, in the dead center and it spread to where his armpits are and down to gut. Around his ribs are bandages rolled around tight, probably to aid his breathing.

“What happened…?” He breathes, unable to recall any recent memories other than those wisps hurtling fire at him at the clearing and his escape.

“You don’t remember?” The nurse pauses in mixing something by the bedside, probably a potion or a paste for his wounds, and look at him in mild disbelief. Viktor only shakes his head and gaze at her, hoping for an answer.

“The last thing I remember was casting a spell to stop those creatures… and then I latched onto my broom when it arrived…” Viktor blinks, looking dazed as he recalls more memories in his hazy mind but that was just about it. He does not remember getting back in the clearing or how he got in the infirmary. What about the other two? Did they make it?

“Why, Mr. Nikiforov. You came flying out of the Forbidden Forest on your broomstick and shoveled the dirt with your landing. You had three broken ribs and burns all over your arms and a sizeable one on your chest. I’d say you got your arse almost handed to you back in there.”

Viktor winces at the story. The memory of his return never stayed in his mind. It was probably due to the exertion and the fatigue settling in. He remembered how tired he feels and he wanted to get over with it already so he can return to Hogwarts with the golden bag in tow.

The golden bag…

“What… what about the tournament?” He has to know. What happened at the end of the first task? Did everyone make it? Who got the most points?

“Everyone is still alive and in one piece. Fret not.” The thick scratchy voice of the headmaster answers his question. He comes with a hushed ruffle of his robes and an armful of colorfully wrapped gifts and trinkets. Viktor relaxes only for a little bit.

“How did you find the first task, Mr. Nikiforov?” Madame Pomfrey excuses herself out just as the headmaster helped himself in sitting at the edge of Viktor’s bed.

“I…” Viktor purses his lips and looks down at his folded hands at his lap. How should he describe his near death experience? Awful? Exciting? Horrible? The Slytherin boy is at a loss for words but the headmaster encourages him to voice out his thoughts.

“I thought I wouldn’t get back alive.” He starts.

“I got lost for a moment in there and panicked. I thought I would get stuck in there then what would my friends say? I don’t want to come back to them a failure.” He remembers the lucky charm Yuuri gave him and it gave him the courage to take another step forward. “I pushed on… tried to get back on my feet but I got diverted when I thought something was out there to give me a bit of help but it turns out, they were out there to kill me. I thought I’d be burned alive so I ran and defended myself only to get shot when I’m almost done with the task…”

By this time, Viktor is holding back fresh tears as he grips the blanket over his lap. For all the courage and strength he displayed during that night, Viktor was fearful deep down, fearful that he will not get out of the forest alive and will not see his loved ones again. He had no time to process it that time because his instincts to survive overcame him, charging his mind, body, and soul to do something.

“I… was afraid…” The boy admits. “…and desperate like never before.”

The headmaster nods and lets the information sink in between them. “Our magical world is just like the muggle world. It’s beautiful and enchanting just as it is gruesome and dark.”

He listens with rapt attention, taking in the lesson of this story because he knows deep inside that it will be useful to him one day.

“We do not use magic only for our convenience, Viktor, but also for the safety of ourselves and our loved ones. Knowing the dangers of the unknown is just one step in opening your eyes to the real colors of our world but to overcome your fear and insecurity to face that unknown,” There is a twinkle in the headmaster’s eyes as he looks at Viktor in the eye. “…is the most commendable action any witch or wizard can do in the kind of situation you experienced. You are never a failure for doing what you did.”

_You’ve got a taste of the worst, Viktor, and lived to tell the tale._

Viktor does not know that he took a sharp intake of breath when a gentle smile breaks across the old man’s face and winces when he reaches with his bony hands to ruffle Viktor’s head in a warm, familial fashion.

“ _Lumos Maxima Bombarda_ …” The headmaster recites with an emphasis on every word. “How did you come up with that particular spell?”

“Uhm…” Oh, right. That was the last spell he used. The one spell he prayed his own shield would be strong enough for. “It… was in the heat of the moment and… it just came out. I need enough light to freeze the wisps around me in one go.”

“Ahh. And you think a light bomb would do the trick?” The headmaster rocks back to straighten him when the boy flushes.

“It was strong enough to stop them from blasting me.” Viktor smiles sheepishly.

The smile on the headmaster’s lips grew ever so slightly, a chuckle coming out from the thin lips in pure amusement and, should Viktor name the emotion he could see from those glassy eyes, pride. “I’ll make sure you take all the credit for creating that spell. It’s because of it that you sneaked a single point passed the highest score and, yes Viktor, you are currently in first place.”

The look on the boy’s face is pure shock that it’s almost comical.

“You’d better thank your inspiration for giving you the courage to test it.”

Viktor blinks in confusion when the headmaster hands him a small red rectangular pouch. The pouch looks singed and frizzy at the sides but it is still whole. The boy gasps in happiness as he held it close to his heart. Yuuri’s good luck charm! He thought he lost it back there.

“Oh and I believe these are for you from your adoring fans.” The headmaster lays the small gifts he carries in his arms on Viktor’s lap and the boy looks at them excitedly. There are small boxes of candies and chocolates, a pack of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans (the headmaster took one to sample and got grass, _not bad_ ), some packaged knick-knacks and some more.

“Wow. Thank you for bringing them.” Viktor snatches a box of wine flavored strawberries and munches on the contents. “They’re so thoughtful.”

“Yes. All of them are.” The headmaster stands next to the drapes on the side and pulls the cloth open to reveal a bed full of larger gifts and packages.

Are all those for him?

The boy nearly choked on his strawberries.

 

 

 

  

Viktor was told to stay in the infirmary for a couple more days to mend his ribs and recuperate from his fatigue. He has been taking drops of Skele-grow on a measured time to aid the realignment of his ribs. His chest has been itchy since then but it’s getting easier to breathe now that earlier.

Lunch came by and so was the group of his friends to his bedside. They celebrated his win with heaps of food snatched secretly from the Great Hall and brought to the infirmary. A bag full of muffins, some slices of roast chicken, buttered corn and sprouts, buttered mashed potatoes, and apple pies!

“I’m going to miss Hogwarts when we leave. This is the best muffins I’ve ever tasted! Oh, it’s blueberry!” Stephan munches to his own share of muffins by the foot of Viktor’s bed. Viktor could only laugh in short gasps as his ribs are still healing.

“Talk the house elves into giving you the recipe. I’m sure they wouldn’t resist your charms.” Alexei grins on the other side, juggling some sort of soft handball in the air.

“Why not just tell me. Between us, you’re the one who knows how to cook.” Stephan pouts at the Durmstrang boy, the crumbs scattered all over his mouth.

 Viktor thinks it’s funny to see these two acts in front of him. That is until Alexei reaches a hand over to wipe those crumbs off the Beauxbaton student’s cheek (Stephan does not mind it at all!) did Viktor notice some sort of closeness between the two.

“Is it me or…” The silver-haired boy observes ever so closely his two friends from different schools. Mila and Georgi snickers next to him.

“What can I say? Your romantic hopelessness is contagious. If only you can share it with Georgi then we can all breathe a little easier.” Mila comments as she picks out gift after gift in the pile of offerings spread out on the other bed to inspect.

“I’m perfectly fine on my own, thank you.” Georgi hums, sitting still on a stool as he concentrates on peeling an apple.

There is a moment of comfortable silence between them, an occasional story or two about this girl or this boy and a few about the tournament. He learned that he was not the first one who got back in the clearing but Otabek Altin who got a deduction for sustaining a broken arm, then him, and then Sara Crispino who took a while because she got stuck threading the muddy swamp.

The series of new magic he created during the trial earned him points enough to beat Otabek’s and the highest recorded score in the history of the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor is now the record holder for garnering the most points in a single tournament task.

Viktor is so elated that he wonders when Yuuri would visit him so he could tell about this revelation.

“Oh, he was here before breakfast.” Mila answers.

Yuuri visited him here? Before breakfast? He wasn’t awake yet at that time. Oh, that’s too bad! He should have asked Madame Pomfrey earlier if she saw him.

“He’s been here in the last two days and changing the flowers on your vase.” Stephan smiles knowingly and the rest of them followed suit. They seem to know something that Viktor didn’t but he does not push it. He is content in knowing that Yuuri has been visiting him very diligently while he is recovering and it warms his heart that he has been thought of like that.

“I see.” Viktor smiles softly. He should not keep Yuuri worried any longer. “When you see him, do you mind telling him that I’m awake and better?”

His friends look at each other in understanding, all of them smiling wider. “Of course, Viktor.”

 

 

 

 

 

Afternoon came and Viktor thought there was no end to people visiting him. Words of his recovery spread like wildfire and one visitor soon became two and then nonstop.

There were a couple of Slytherins who passed by to give him some presents and a Get-Well-Soon card. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws followed after. Another girl from Hufflepuff gave him some reading materials to pass the boring time in the infirmary. She recounted a nasty fall that sent here to the very same bed he is lying at and told him how boring it is to watch the sun rise and set in one place. Viktor thank her for her thoughtful gifts but it is far from boring when someone drops by every half an hour to check on him.

Christophe, a Ravenclaw fourth year with whom Viktor got acquainted during his second year and a fellow duelist, drops by as well with a dog plush toy and some well-hidden wine that is Viktor’s guilty pleasure. They talked about how the Daily Prophet is actually soaking in the action of the tournament and how Viktor had somehow made a new magic that has a high probability in getting listed in M.O.M.’s book of spells. Sara Crispino also came along with her twin brother. They asked him about his health but did not stay long. At least, he and Sara were civil even in front of her brother but he could not shake off that one smile she flashed at him before prancing out of the infirmary. It’s like she’s done something and he won’t like it when he finds it.

Then when dinner came, he’d ask for Yuuri but no one has caught a glimpse of him ever since Stephan and Alexei caught him in the hallways to tell him that Viktor is alive and kicking. Or that’s what Yuri is saying.

“They thought he ran here after they said it.” The blond boy shrugs as he plays with a piece of fabric and levitating it in the air.

“Maybe he is busy.” Viktor thinks as he tries to placate himself that his favorite _friend_ is somewhere around the school and being busy with matters that are very important like reviews or home works.

And think about how this applies to Yuuri only made the Slytherin boy nervous because he does not know where he is or what he is up to. Did he somehow disappoint him or made him upset? He promised to support him, too.

“Disgusting. Your pitiful face tells me there are far graver reasons for him not to come.” There goes his cousin’s sass and that look of distaste. That’s normal for Yuri Plisetsky’s mood. He wonders how Otabek can stand the brash attitude while keeping his face neutral all the time. Viktor does, too, but his face is more expressive.

Speaking of Otabek, the Durmstrang champion sits ever so calmly next to Yuri, chest bare, unlike Viktor who can already drape a button up over his shoulders, and have just finished getting checked up by the head matron. He can see the extent of the damage he got. Aside from the burns which they have in common, his left arm is splinted and covered straight with fresh bandages. Even the elbow cannot be flexed so as to not compromise the healing process. Thankfully, the Skele-grow potion is working much faster for him than Viktor and because that arm has not moved an inch yet out of its straight position.

“I hope not...” He looks back at his cousin, somber.

Yuri and Otabek look at each other like there is a telepathic communication between them and those shoulders shrugging in a simultaneous manner is not helping him with the fact that he is still missing Yuuri. One another note, it’s odd to see Yuri so pacified with another presence that is not family but seeing him interact with the Durmstrang student reminds Viktor that his little cousin is growing up.

“Say it.” Yuri elbows _Beka_ on his right causing the quiet boy to wince slightly. Viktor looks at them curiously.

“I don’t think he…” Otabek whispers, brows furrowing in a troubled manner with how Yuri is urging him to say a little bit of information. If he knows something then there is nothing wrong with telling it. “…this is not the time, Yura.”

“He won’t like it either way.” The blond shakes his head as he whispers back.

“What won’t I like?” Viktor finally voices out, breaking their little banter.

There is an awkward silence among the three of them with Viktor looking expectant and the other two looking unsure whether to speak up or not. They look at him like they are contemplating on telling him a secret he will surely not like.

He really didn’t.

Otabek is first to drop the hint. “Yuuri Katsuki has been occupied since this morning – ”

“Lady Blue got her claws on him again.” Yuri completes it to become a full-blown fact. Now, he knows why Otabek wants to keep this information and why Yuri knows his reaction. He really does not like it at all.

“Oh,” Viktor mutters. He sounds disappointed somehow but deep inside; he knows that something like this is coming. It’s probably why the _lady_ looked so mischievous earlier this afternoon. Was she intentionally keeping Yuuri away from him? Was she toying with him? Viktor wants answers and preferably soon.

“Nothing can be done with that.”

“Are you serious?” Yuri narrows his eyes at him.

“I can’t hog his time every day. He has his own agenda and I am not his only friend.” Viktor assures his cousin with a smile although it is not as wide as he usually gives. “Besides, I’ll see him again after tomorrow so it’s only fair.”

“…wow.” The blond Slytherin blinks in surprise before settling into a pointed stare. “You sound… _old_.”

“ _Mature_ , Yura.” Otabek corrects him and Viktor swore it’s a disguised reminder for _respect your elders_. He is smiling in amusement as he gives the younger boy a single pat on the back. Were they this close? Viktor only noticed it now.

“Whatever.”

“Do you need us to send a message? In case we run into him.” The Durmstrang representative asks and shows his consideration. Yeah, Viktor approves of Yuri’s friend. He is nice and nice to his cousin.

Unfortunately, he will have to decline that offer.

 

 

 

 

Dinner passes and he bids Yuri and Otabek good night. He does not think he can verbally express how he appreciates their company over the semi-dinner they had in the infirmary. His cousin chided him when he ushers them away so soon because he is not going to leave him drowning his depression in a mountain of desserts and proceeded to threaten to vanish each and every candy he will have until Christmas. He can’t have that, now, can he? Now, with the two gone in their respective rooms, Viktor steals a few dark chocolate bonbons every quarter of an hour or so until he got bored.

Right now, it’s just him, a few trinkets he inspected earlier among the gifts he received, and the lamplight on his bedside table. He hasn’t had much to do right now except for playing with a few gifts. His ribs feel fine by now and he does not struggle with every breath he takes. Only a few uncomfortable pinches remain on his chest but even that’s bearable. He still feels a little drained which can be remedied with a good rest. However, he does not feel like sleeping at all.

With the silence of the infirmary now his company, it’s hard not to acknowledge the green-eyed monster that is sitting in the corner of his mind since dinner. He cannot help the thoughts coming through his mind now that there are lesser things to occupy it. No, Viktor refuses to entertain this insane jealousy he was once accused of, not when Yuuri is involved.

Childish as it may seem, he wants Yuuri’s undivided attention. That’s a proven fact. He wants Yuuri to shower him with praises and smiles just as Viktor would offer him his affections and his touches. Whenever he is with Yuuri, everything is filled with warmth and bright colors. He also feels like that with the rest of his friends but they never elicit the same intensity as Yuuri. Before, he is contented with watching him from afar, knowing that whatever he does will surely hit him straight in the heart and will leave him smiling for the rest of the day. Now that he knew the pleasure of talking and laughing with him, it’s hard to share it with others. More so when he sees that he is having more fun in someone’s presence than he is with him.

Viktor sighs. The more he thinks about it, the more depressed he feels about the situation. He can't do much about it other than to bask in the time he is allowed to be with Yuuri and make the most of it. He vows not to rush and hopes that one day, his chance will come for him to tell everything.

Aaahh, he wants to see Yuuri so bad. He can’t wait for another day longer…

“Psst. Viktor.”

He must be tired now. He is already hearing voices in his head. Viktor begins to collect the gifts and baubles that are scattered across his bed when he hears a soft giggle from behind the drapes. There won’t be any ghosts roaming about in here at this time now, would they?

“Who’s there?” Viktor calls out nervously. He held the gifts near his chest, ready to aim and launch fire at anyone who would dare harm an injured –

Yuuri’s heart-shaped face emerges from the drape’s opening, a guilty smile tugging at his lips.

“Yu…Yuuri?” The Slytherin student gasp in disbelief as the boy who is occupying his mind slips inside the enclosure of the drapes surrounding his bed. He is in his button-up shirt with a sweater on top of it and he is lugging a leather shoulder bag with him.

“What are you doing here? It’s past curfew!” Viktor whispers in alarm. This is going to get Yuuri in detention if anyone notices him here and he does not want that.

“I know. I got permission.” Yuuri replies, calm and collected. He does not offer any further explanation as to why he is here at this hour and how exactly he got permission to walk in the hallways past curfew.

Viktor watches as the boy puts his bag on top of the stool next to his bed and Yuuri happily settles at the edge of the bed. Neither of them talks, nor moves to start a conversation. Viktor does not expect to have a visitor in the middle of the night let alone Yuuri of all people. He was under the impression the Gryffindor boy would retire to his common room like any other student but…

He’s here.

“Uhm… congratulations. For winning the first task.”

“Thank you. I think I messed up my return, though…”

Silence follows their small exchange and Viktor realizes that he is not the only nervous one. As soon as they make eye contact, both of them burst out laughing. Viktor tries to ignore the small pain when he did and clutches the extra pillow he has to his chest.

“It hurts that much, huh.” Yuuri peers at him curiously, helpless when he sees Viktor wincing in pain.

“Not as much as this morning.” Viktor takes calming breaths and gives Yuuri a reassuring smile. “Even the nasty Skele-grow do quick work.”

“Well, I hear they’re broken but not completely off, no?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. If that were the case, I might be bed bound for a week! That would awful.”

“Still, you almost gave me a nervous breakdown when you were thrown off your broomstick and landed a few feet away from me.”

“I know. I looked terrible, didn’t I?”

Yuuri’s downcast eyes make Viktor feel like he made a mistake in recalling that moment. He might not have an everlasting memory of his return but he figures the crowd might have seen the worst of his state.

“You look horrible.”

Yuuri’s voice trails down to something sad and Viktor just has to say something because he is not going to be the cause of Yuuri’s tears. Oh my… he’s about to cry! He does not want Yuuri to cry over him.

“I carried you on my back when you passed out, you know. You were covered in dirt and ash. Your jersey is ruined and there were burns on your skin. You promised to be safe in there then you came back like…that. We were all worried…”

“I… I know I promised to be careful and I tried my best. I’m sorry for worrying you again.” Viktor panics. “Please… don’t cry?”

“M’not.” The boy looks away with a stubborn pout and a sniffle. Viktor’s heart might have stopped beating for a second there. Yuuri Katsuki is so precious.

“I’m really sorry.” Viktor whines. “How can I make it up to you?”

A couple of seconds passed and Yuuri finally glances at him. “…your hair.”

“My hair.” Viktor does not know what to expect.

“I want to braid your hair.”

Of all compensations Yuuri has to name, it’s his hair that he wants and it sent Viktor into a laughing fit. Oh, how relieved he is!

“Okay… okay. Braid my hair. I’ll give you free reigns to it for a whole week. Just, don’t color it.” Yuuri’s eyes seem to sparkle at the offer. “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri reaches into his bag and pulls out a thick heavy-looking hardbound of a picture book plus a small pouch that smells like peaches. He takes his packages with him, pulls off his shoes and slips beside him under the covers. Viktor had to scoot over for them to get comfy, their backs on the large fluffy pillow and the book on their lap. “Have you been to Japan before?”

“No.” Viktor shakes his head. “Why?”

“I found this in Hogsmeade this morning. I thought you might like the scenery while you sit here doing nothing.” He points to the book.

He thinks he might be dreaming that Yuuri is right here sitting beside him _and_ on the bed while they bond over a picture book. Could this get any better?

“So, this is a slumber party.” Viktor grins and earns him an elbow to his arm.

Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Did you ask your family to deliver you the peaches?" Viktor munches on the delectable dried fruit that he is starting to name his favorite, while he flips a page of the picture book.
> 
> "Eh? No." Yuuri smiles at him. "I made them."
> 
> "You _made_ them?" Viktor's hand stops in mid-air and he looks st Yuuri in curiosity. "How? Where?"
> 
> The Gryffindor boy's smile only brightens. "The pewter pot. In the lab."
> 
> Viktor drops the dried piece of peach he was about to take and his eyes widen at the revelation.
> 
> Yuuri only shrugs and eats the runaway peach Viktor drops on his lap. "I argued with the Potion's Professor about the proportionality of cooking and potion making in order to let me use the classroom."
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> smol OtaYuri interaction for deadsirius. Viktor approves.  
> [smol side fic for those who are interested](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9235631)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a date.”

Chris narrows his eyes suspiciously and observes the scene in front of him with uncovered glee.

It has been a week since the fateful end of the first task and the unfortunate hospitalization of one Viktor Nikiforov, Hogwarts’ current champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

Smart, ingenious, congenial, undeniably _pretty_ – Chris is still envious of that touch of femininity in that boy’s genes – and a dash of romanticism in his young person, Viktor is a sight to behold on a daily basis. It was perhaps the ever smiling face he sports whenever he walks around or the glint of the silver of his long hair under the December morning that makes him look like a snow angel wrapped in a bundle of green knitted scarves, ear muffs, and wool jacket.

He does look like one right now as he stands near the staircase of the entrance hall, staring at the high ceiling of the hall then to the students in similar winter garbs. Feet shifts ever so slightly as Viktor transfers his weight from the other foot and gets comfortable again to standing. He wore his leather gloves to protect his cold fingers but he still fiddles with them restlessly. Then, there is a shift of blue eyes to the sides and a quiver of those glossy lips. Chris came to a conclusion.

Yes, the snow angel is there by the entrance hall and he looks nervous.

He is waiting for someone.

 

 

 

 

This is a bad idea.

He blames this on his forgetfulness to speak up his intentions and there were plenty of times where he could have utilized his time to ask one single question. Now, here he is standing at the corner like the medieval statues lining its walls and waiting for a certain person to walk by. This is so not like him at all.

Viktor looks up at the staircase where some students climb up and down its steps. Instead of their everyday uniform, they are dressed in their winter garbs and thick jackets to ward off the cold. They are obviously taking advantage of the weekend to get some breath of fresh air and visit the nearby village of Hogsmeade. Some of them wave at Viktor as they pass by and invites him to their company. He politely declines.

He is waiting for someone else and it is taking quite a while for them to show up. By this time, he starts to nibble at his lips and wonders briefly if he missed the timing.

“This is a sight.” Someone exclaims from behind him and Viktor immediately identifies Chris, his ever present friend during the weekends or whenever he is available on the weekdays. He sports a charming smile and twinkle of mischief in his green orbs.

“Chris.” Viktor acknowledges the blond Ravenclaw student cheerfully and his eyes are suddenly drawn to his winter attire… or the lack of. “You’re not going out?”

“I am.” Chris winks and then emphasizes his button up and his loose tie with a flick of his hand. “Just not out in this cold weather. I’d rather be surrounded by heat inside and out if you know what I mean.”

Oh, he knows what he means. Whenever Chris uses that unusual low tone of his voice, there could be only one thing that’s on his mind, knowing that one certain awareness is nearly peaking at his current age. It took him quite a while to determine the real meaning behind his words before and, the moment he does, he is nearly the same shade as a tomato. Good thing he is already used to it now.

“Who is it this time?” Viktor rolls his eyes at his friend.

“Hmm, just some prefect.” The blond has a fond look in his eyes and he begins to laugh when Viktor’s eyebrows shot upwards.

“You go with prefects now?” Unbelievable.

“What can I say? He teaches quite well and is very hands on.” Chris only wiggles his eyebrows and smiles like a cat that got the cream. “You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Viktor chuckles shakily at the implication and he swats at the hand obviously going round his person towards a dangerously low place behind him. He never changes, doesn’t he?

“Ah, perhaps next time.” Chris only shakes his head as he appraises the Slytherin boy in front of him. Yes, it is too bad. “Sometimes I forget you already reserved yourself.”

“Huh?” The boy only stares at him with wide eyes, a fresh and innocent look on his face that had Chris sighing helplessly over his friend’s predicament.

“You’re waiting for _him_ , aren’t you?” Chris’ smile broadens when Viktor’s cheeks suddenly turn pink and he starts to stammer some unintelligible words. “He is still in the common room a few minutes ago and it seems he is preparing a package to be delivered to his family. I’d say he might be on his way here right now and certainly alone.”

“How…How did you know that?” Viktor’s amazement is too entertaining that Chris has to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“I have my sources.” The Ravenclaw student only shrugs before putting a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Words of advice, my friend, if you want to ask him out then ask him _earlier_ than the day of your intended date.”

“I... Yes, I’ll keep that in mind.” He really should. Viktor imagines the long walks they can have, side by side and hands barely touching, the covert glances to admire the view of the other enjoying the day together, and the laughter they would share over good food and drinks outside the castle walls like normal teenagers in a… date.

“And…” Viktor blushes at the thought and reels in his runaway mind. “It’s not a date.”

Seriously, Viktor?

“I beg to differ.” Chris cocks his head to the side and glance at the boy in blue-rimmed glasses and a navy blue overcoat walking out from the grand staircase. He does not seem to notice them yet and keeps on walking towards the doors. Chris maneuvers Viktor and pushes him with a whisper. “Now, go get your man.”

“Wha –?!” Viktor yelps and stumbles little ways from Chris. He gives him an annoyed pout but smiles either way in gratefulness. Of all his friends in this school, Chris has got to be the most supportive of them and Viktor owe him a good deal of gifts in a lifetime.

He takes a deep encouraging breath before running. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri stops just as he is nearly out of the doors and turns on his heels to see who is calling him. A bright smile greets Viktor and he swears that Yuuri in that backdrop of the white, snow-covered quadrangle is even more gorgeous.

Viktor runs to his side and the two began walking out in the open at a leisurely pace. “You’re going to Hogsmeade?”

“Ah yes. I have to get this to the post office as soon as possible. My sister is eager to have it.” He pats the box currently tucked in the crook of his arms. Just as Chris said, Yuuri has been busy with a parcel. “What about you?”

“I’m going to Hogsmeade, too, but for sightseeing,” Viktor grins. “Do you want to join me?”

“Eh?” All of a sudden, Yuuri seems surprised at his invitation. Did he push his luck too far?

“I mean… if you don’t have any other plans…” Viktor quickly follows his statement up, not wanting Yuuri to feel awkward.

“N-No! I… I don’t. I’ll be glad to join you.” The Gryffindor student smiles shyly, recovering from his shock. “It’s just that… I thought you’re going out with… your friend. I don’t want to intrude…”

“Going…?” Now, Viktor is confused. What did Yuuri mean when said that? Was he thinking that Viktor has other plans with someone and… ah! He is so blind! Of course, he saw them earlier.

“No no no! You’re mistaken! I… You’re the one I invited and Chris is going to spend his time with… uh… with his special someone.”

“Chris? As in Christophe Giacometti? The one you are talking to in the entrance hall?”

Viktor nods, offering a small worried smile at him, hoping he did not misunderstand. He wants to spend time with Yuuri today and Viktor really wishes that it would be granted. After some seconds, Yuuri visibly relaxes but with a flushed look on his face that Viktor is having a hard time to decipher.

“Oh, I thought he was someone else.”

“Nah, it can’t be. After all, he _is_ Christophe Giacometti, the one and only wizard who duels in raptures.”

That earns him a loud snort from Yuuri and, dare he hide his mirth behind his hand, the boy could not contain his guffaws any longer. It spreads from where they walk and out in the snow covered pathway, resonating deep within Viktor’s chest as it also sends him into a fit of laughter. Oh, how their voices meld and sound together when they are happy. It can send the hearts of men soaring just by hearing it.

“Right. I guess this means you’ll be my companion for the rest of the day.” Viktor winds his arm around Yuuri’s free one and tugs him near. “After you drop off that package.”

“Ah… sure, if you want.” Yuuri smiles in earnest. Viktor watches in mild satisfaction as pink spreads from Yuuri’s cheeks down to the little patch of skin of his neck. The tips of his ears are rosy red like apples.

He wants a bite those apples.

 

 

 

 

They reach Hogsmeade village proper at near lunch, just in time for Yuuri to drop off his parcel at the post office during the last toll before the lunch break. The staff working on the package section looks at them with an irritable glance at first before he breaks into an amiable smile when he saw Yuuri. Viktor found out that Yuuri has been receiving a lot of deliveries from his parents in Japan that his name is already remembered by the staffs.

“Mr. Katsuki is a well-loved child to be receiving a lot of gifts from his parents but are there really none from your sweethearts?” One of the workers chuckles as she passes by the boys and Yuuri stammers then and there at the mention of _sweethearts_. That’s an interesting tidbit. Then, the woman slides her gaze towards Viktor and he can almost hear the gears turning in her head. “Or could it be…?”

Viktor can feel his ears burn behind his ear muffs and his salvation comes in the form of Yuuri tugging him out of the post office by the hand. Even through their gloves and mittens, he could feel the warmth in his hold. Viktor sighs and squeezes his hand just a little bit tighter.

They dine out in a local eatery that sells magical sandwiches that taste like a real feast. Viktor gets himself a holiday turkey dinner sandwich while Yuuri munches on a Japanese specialty. For a sandwich that fits in the palm of a hand, it feels heavier than it looks when it’s eaten – it feels like he is eating an entire feast! – and it tastes like what it is named after. Viktor can taste turkey leg in the filling, some potatoes and gravy, salad and… oh! Maple sauce! Excited, he offers the sandwich to Yuuri, who is currently in bliss with his pork cutlet bowl sandwich, and the boy only looks at him once before taking a small bite of the sandwich.

If Viktor is red when they got out of the post office then he sure is sporting a brighter and darker shade of red on his face now as he watches in rapt attention how Yuuri closes his eyes when he swoops down to that sandwich. Then, his trails down to those plump lips as they part and there is a peak of pearly white teeth closing in on the bread to break it. Yuuri moans at the taste and savors the bite.

 _Krasivi…_ He’s never seen someone eat so deliciously and up close. Is it possible to make someone’s mouth water but, at the same time, dry?

But then, Yuuri is offering a bite of his sandwich as well and Viktor, being the scatterbrain that he is under the will of his romantically influenced head, bites down and missing the boy’s fingers by a few centimeters. A burst of flavorful pork and egg hit his tongue and Viktor ascends to heaven at this point with an exclamation.

“ _Vkusno!!_ ”

Viktor vows to have that sandwich when he returns to Hogsmeade, preferably with Yuuri again.

After lunch, they drop by at Scrivenshaft’s to get Yuuri a new quill. Apparently, he has been using an ordinary ball point pen with a certain animal as its name for the whole week because a second year accidentally sends a fire-making spell at him and successfully burns the remaining quill he has to a crisp. He does not get the same sense of writing satisfaction with a ball point pen as much as he does with a quill. Viktor comments that maybe Yuuri has an affinity with pure ink.

They go to Spintwitches, too, where Viktor hopes on buying a new set of guards and a pair of gloves for his Quidditch practices. Even though he is currently taken off the line-up because he is chosen as a Triwizard Tournament contestant, Viktor insists that he attends practice as much as he can since he can get his body and reflexes in shape without violating the rules of the tournament. Also, he might need those guards with whatever task they will have in the near future. Better be safe than sorry.

There is a tea shop near Spintwitches where Viktor wanted to have tea in. A lot of girls say it has the best tea in Hogsmeade and he wants to visit the place. It’s with a very lavish and tacky pinkish design and both of them wonder if it would be good to have afternoon tea there. Through the window of the shop, they can see some seats occupied, mostly by couples where they drink their tea side by side and they can spy a few of them already in a liplock. They look at each other in a silent agreement.

_Absolutely not._

They settle down at The Three Broomsticks. The pub is warm and cozy, a contrast to the cold and freezing temperature outside its doors, and not a lot of patrons around at this time because it’s the afternoon and the residents are still working. Most of the people are students from Hogwarts and Viktor and Yuuri recognizes a few faces whom they greeted as they enter. They chose a comfy nook near the fireplace with a round table and a couple of wooden chairs placed near each other to have a good angle for a conversation. There is a window at the side where they can view the main road and its festive atmosphere while resting.

With their bags of purchases and their coats placed on a spare chair, they talk almost endlessly while nursing a mug of foaming butterbeer and nibbling on the slices of lemon cake they bought from Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. As the minutes tick by, either one of them or both are reduced to a giggling mess over a topic and their conversation goes on like it does not have an ending.

“Viktor… that’s so… I mean…” Yuuri hides behind a hand in an effort to control his laughter. “He really ate those dancing fire peppers?”

“It’s true!” Viktor chuckles as he remembers a particular memory of his dog back a home. “They smell so good that he munches on them when mom turns her back and the next thing we know, he is breathing fire and smoke!”

“Oh, poor Makkachin!” The bespectacled boy tries to sound sympathetic even through his laughter. “No one got hurt, right?”

“Thank goodness, no.” It’s Viktor’s turn to hide his laughter when another memory crosses his mind and he feels happy enough to share it with Yuuri. “Although, imagine my father’s face when he saw the lawn. Makkachin likes to frolic in the grass there, you see, but we forbade him in going anywhere else while he hasn’t taken an antidote. He never listens. Dad has to cut everything and get at least ten buckets of quick grow grass and plants to replace the incinerated ones.”

“Yikes. Sorry for your lawn.” Yuuri winces at the image fleeting in his mind.

“Mm.” Viktor pauses to drink his butterbeer while Yuuri nibbles on a piece of his cake. “What about you, Yuuri? Do you have any pets at home?”

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Viktor knows exactly what Yuuri will answer. He already heard this tiny little information from an unlikely source, after all.

“Yes. I have one. Oddly enough, He is similar to Makkachin.” Yuuri pulls out a picture from one of the deeper pockets of his coat and presents it to Viktor. It’s a picture of a lone little dog with a brown curly fur and the most adorable beady eyes he has ever seen. “He is a toy poodle. His name is Vicchan.”

Viktor could only gasp at how cute this dog is. He imagines Makkachin and Vicchan together side by side and they would be almost similar to each other with their sizes as the only difference between them. He smiles at the photograph and hands it back to Yuuri.

“He looks cute in there! How old is he?” He asks, resting his cheek on a palm now as he listens to Yuuri.

“Hm, let’s see. He is one year old in the picture… that makes him three years old now and going on four next year.”

“Wow! Still so young!”

“Yeah. Basically a kid. He loves to explore places and hide inside my cabinets. He even made a sleeping area out of my underwear closet once and I thought it was a Puffskein.”

Viktor coughs out his sudden laughter. Imagine that. Finding something furry in your underwear closet only to find out that your dog has made it his bed. “At least, he doesn’t eat what he should not be eating.”

“Oh, believe me, he does. My friends and I once played with some jumping jelly beans one day and Vicchan took a few from the plate. Then, we heard him whine from the door. I thought he got distressed over something and, then, he suddenly _flipped_ in the air when he barked!”

Gods, he can’t contain his laughter now and Viktor holds on to his stomach tight to control himself.

“It goes on for days! My sister even suggests that we put out a monkey show for the patrons.” Yuuri sighs when he retells him the story but he has a fond smile on his face.

“Hah… I miss him already.”

Viktor understands this as he often thinks about his family and Makkachin back at home and that he has months more to wait until he can see them again. Yuuri must have been feeling the same thing. He scoots his chair closer to Yuuri and peers at him with an encouraging smile.

“Technically, we’re not yet in the middle of the school year but it won’t be long now. The days are passing and it means you are closer to seeing them again.”

The boy gives him a hopeful look and smiles sincerely with his agreement.

“I’ve been thinking about this but, one day, we’ll have to let Makkachin and Vicchan meet. I bet they will be great friends.” Viktor voices out. His excitement at his own suggestion is taking control of his mood again and Yuuri is not far behind.

“That would fun! I’m sure my uncle wouldn’t mind taking care of Vicchan while I’m at school… oh! How about…”

 

 

 

 

“Back so soon?” He hears Chris at the entrance of the Tapestry Corridor. He rests his back at the door with his arms crossed over his chest as if he is waiting for a naughty child’s return. He still wears his button up even though it looks crumpled but the tie is missing. Viktor does not want to think about what happened to it.

“It’s almost seven, Chris.” Viktor only shrugs at him and ignores the hint of a suspicious quirk of his lips when he sees Viktor closer.

“So, I noticed.” The blond’s gaze sweeps over the few bags in Viktor’s hands and then to the smiling face of the owner. Chris merely cocks an eyebrow in amusement.

By gods, the boy is glowing.

“I am guessing you had a great day.”

“I did. Thanks.” Viktor’s smile only widens and he passes him a small bag containing some – no, a _lot_ of novelty sweets from Honeydukes and… hm? Caramel sauce? What in the world does he need caramel sauce for?

“Your boyfriend is a Hufflepuff prefect, right? The brunet?” Viktor looks at him with equal mischief that has Chris taking a sharp intake of breath. What the…? How did he know that? “Yuuri has friends over in that house and they said he has a sweet tooth. He keeps his own stash of candies in a jar by his bedside table but he has a huge thing for caramel.”

Viktor only gives him a small pat on the arm before walking away towards the Slytherin common room, leaving Chris in a frozen stupor on his spot.

“It is thanks for the advice earlier.” The Slytherin student’s chuckles echo across the Tapestry Corridor. A few painted personas wonder what the two students were talking about while the others who overheard gasps at the implication.

“And it’s still not a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. A friend of mine encourages me to put on _that_ tag cuz apparently, Viktor is so darn slow at confessing. Et voila! Hello, slow burn.
> 
> @YourXweetCandy: You're just in luck cuz Viktor and Yuuri are talking about their dogs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up and sees gentle burgundy eyes and a warm smile that can melt an entire polar cap. _Gospodi_ , Yuuri is the definition of handsome tonight and Viktor wishes that he has enough confidence to not stammer while he talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! There has been a slight trouble at work but I'm back on track now with my fics. Please, forgive me!  
> I've started this [new fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9398093) for self-gratifying purposes. I want to share it with you guys if you are interested (careful, it's Rated E).

There must be some sort of retribution going on for something he had horribly done wrong. He knows it as soon as he opens his eyes and he gets out of the four post bed.

He had a bad case of stomach ache all day. It started during breakfast. He thought he only lost his appetite for food especially with his favorite toast but it turns out that his reaction was worse. Only having a few bites, his stomach rebelled against him and quickly sent him running to the lavatory to retch and vomit until he no longer has anything to vomit.

“I was fine yesterday,” Viktor mumbles as he wobbles up to his feet. Yuuri is there on his side helping him up and wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. Oh, that’s better.

“You didn’t _eat_ anything inappropriate, did you?” Chris pipes from the doorway with a wicked smile. “Or put something _dirty_ in your mouth lately.”

“Huh?!” Geez, leave it to Chris to thinking of something highly inappropriate during this time. “Of course, not! I haven’t k-ki – kis…”

He turns his attention to Yuuri who only stares at him with wide curious eyes like he, too, wants to know.

Well, deep inside his mind where his fantasies lie, if anyone wants to know anything then Viktor only has one thing he wants to put on his mouth and it’s owned by the boy who wore these adorable glasses and who has those pudgy cheeks he so wants to rub his nose at. Then, he happens to slide his gaze straight down from those wide eyes until he rest on those luscious pink lips –

Viktor thinks he is having an instant fever with how hot his face is right now.

“I was thinking more of slug goo or an elf booger but sure. If you think it is related then we can rule that out. Have you kissed _anyone_ lately?” Chris waves nonchalantly at his words while the rest of his friends are outside of the lavatory trying to contain their laughter.

“I… I… I haven’t?” The young Slytherin squeaks, eyes cast down in embarrassment. Does he really have to say that out loud?

“Yeah, you haven’t kissed anyone at all since your birth because you want it special from your special someone.” His beloved cousin just has to embarrass him further.

“Oh my god, Yura, stop!” Viktor whines, visibly pouting now while his good friends laugh at his expense. Good friends, indeed.

He freezes when he feels the familiar but unpleasant boiling in his stomach and turns back to kneel in front of the toilet again. Yuuri is behind him to stroke his back soothingly.

“You haven’t kissed anyone at all?” Was the quiet question from the Gryffindor boy and Viktor hears no emotions from his tone except for curiosity.

Viktor sighs a little and looks at Yuuri when he finishes this bout of retching, grateful that the boy is ready to wipe his mouth clean again.

“No, I really haven’t.” Yes, his first kiss is still available for grabs but he wants to give it to the right person. “Have you?”

He is expecting a look that resembles a deer caught in the headlights but Yuuri only blinks up at him in mild concern. Realization settles and Viktor swallows thickly. He just asked Yuuri Katsuki if he kissed anyone yet. Right, this is one of those times when it’s alright to panic.

_Please, say no. Please, say no._

“Actually, yes.” Yuuri smiles so immaculately that Viktor has a hard time grasping the situation and closing his mouth.

Who in the world is the lucky person who got this lovely boy’s first kiss? He wants to know so badly.

“If you count my dog, that is.”

He can hear Chris and the others huddling outside and snickering as quietly as they can because this is just so damn not good for his heart. Imagine what he looks right now. He must be so red judging from the heat on his face and looking so relieved that he might cry in front of him.

“Your… dog, Vicchan?” Viktor stares at him.

“Mm. He likes to wake me up in the morning and would jump at me in bed whenever he gets the chance. My sister always says he likes to wake his princess up with slobbery kisses.” Yuuri chuckles at the fond memory. Viktor should not be surprised at that since Makkachin gives him the same treatment in bed and he thinks it cute when he imagines sleeping Yuuri being awakened by a tiny little toy poodle.

“Oh.” Viktor is internally screaming. He wants to hug Yuuri so bad… That image is so cute it should be illegal.

“Viktor?” Comes Yuuri’s small inquiry but he yelps when he suddenly got his hands full of a clingy silver-haired Slytherin boy. It does not help that they are both on the floor and Viktor is draped over the poor bespectacled boy like a leech, making it hard to move inside the narrow space of the cubicle. “Ack! What are you – Viktor?!”

“ _Spasibo…_ ” He feels like the rest of his energy is drained and Yuuri is the next thing he can hold on to.

“Huh?”

“Hey, hey! Don’t you start mating down there and out in public, you two. That’s socially inappropriate.” Chris chides them from the cubicle door.

“But highly adventurous and fun!” Is that Phichit Chulanont next to Chris?

“We’re not!” Yuuri squeaks from his place by the floor and trying to disentangle Viktor’s arms from his person to no avail.

It takes two Slytherin boys, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor to pry Yuuri from Viktor’s arms and send the sick Slytherin student to the infirmary.

He was ordered to rest during the next twenty-four hours and is not eligible to go to classes for the time being.

They said it was a common food poisoning, nothing too serious, but he was prescribed to ingest a few antidotes on schedule even if his stomach rebels on it. It helps when his friends bring him some decent solid food to eat when he chugs a vial of that nasty medicine and his stomach would somehow accept it will little to no complaints.

He missed some important classes all of which, thankfully, he has with Yuuri and the boy diligently jot down notes for him to review. Unfortunately, he missed the extra activities of the day and that is the waltz practice.

“You should have seen Georgi sweep that girl off her feet. It’s hilarious.” Mila comments with a boisterous laugh.

“She says my waltz is fabulous and I proceed to show her just that.” Georgi only shrugs his shoulders at her but anyone can see that he is smitten.

“You did ask her, right?” Stephan asks, also intrigued with Georgi’s romantic conquest.

“Of course and she said yes.” The boy smiles ever so gently and Viktor could only congratulate him on his progress. Finally, his friend is recovering from his heartache.

“Speaking of progress, have you ask anyone to the Yule ball yet, Viktor?” Yikes. There goes Alexei’s narrowed stare and it is currently trained on him. As a result, everyone is looking and Viktor gulps at the pressure. Surely, there could only be one person who Viktor would want to ask to the ball and no one else. Otherwise, everything is just plain horse shit.

“I… uh…” The boy stammers, feeling his cheeks go exquisitely red. “I…haven’t yet.”

Just like that, everyone groans in frustration.

 

 

 

 

He tries.

He really, _really_ tries.

Yuuri is hard to find when he does not want to be found, Viktor realizes.

Due to the upcoming Yule ball and the Holiday vacation, every professor he knows seem to believe that they should give assignments early to compensate for the holidays in order for the workload next year to be significantly lesser. Students are either clumped together to study somewhere or hard to find because they do not want to be disturbed.

Knowing Yuuri, he would want to have a quiet place for him to concentrate. However, he is not found in his usual spots or his favorites in the library either.

Viktor starts to chew on his lower lip as he scans the crowd around the warm corridors of the castle.

This is the fourth time he has to go look for the boy with only one intention in mind and all the remaining three chances are disrupted by unexpected things.

He found Yuuri on the first try and almost collided with him when they both turned a corner. He remembered his arms full of scrolls and books that Viktor helped to arrange else they will fall. They talked a bit, Viktor wanting to ease the question into their conversation when Kenjirou Minami appears in a burst of energy and dragged Yuuri off to somewhere while profusely excuses his rudeness for taking Yuuri off. It was an emergency, he said. That’s alright. He could still talk to Yuuri when he is free.

The second time was when Viktor finds Yuuri on his free period and decided to take a walk with him. The two were having a good laugh over a little topic about their house heads when Viktor finally broached the subject. He wanted to confirm first if Yuuri had asked anyone yet to be his partner and, to Viktor’s relief, no, he had not. Yuuri is shy about it, Viktor found out. He was about to ask when he saw a few classmates of his running hurried and shouting about his cousin getting into trouble. Viktor resisted the urge to smack his hand to his face as he apologizes to Yuuri.

The third… The third… ah, well. He was disappointed in himself. He was there with Yuuri again but this time, he enjoyed his company too much that he completely forgot what he was supposed to ask. Not to mention that he only had a few days left.

Third time is not his lucky charm.

 

 

 

 

“Stop fidgeting already. You’ll ruin your hair.” Mila scolds him for the fourth time tonight.

In the end, he never did ask Yuuri to the ball. It must be fate playing a bad trick on him because he is not usually this nervous when it comes to formal events. He had been attending some since last year when his family organized them or when they were invited by friends or relatives. The only differences are this is no family gathering, this is a school event and he hasn’t found Yuuri yet.

“I can’t help it.” Viktor has been looking up and down, side to side, just to catch a glimpse of silky hair or the familiar shape of Yuuri’s face. He could not find him at all.

“He’ll be around. Don’t worry. He won’t take his eyes off you when he sees you.” Mila’s smile somehow comforts him a bit and he relaxes further when she starts to swipe her manicured tipped hands along his side swept bangs, smoothing his ponytail along.

He likes it when Mila does this to soothe his poor nerves. Don’t get him wrong. He views her as his sister since the day he had been sorted into the Slytherin. Every close friend he has in that house is his family and Mila obviously fits into the big sister category. She is quirky and mature for her age and has a lot of patience for Viktor’s crazy antics and, now, Yuri’s teenage angst. Viktor really appreciates her being here right now.

“Thank you, Mila, for doing this.” Viktor returns her smile with his own and hooks her arm into his as he hears the headmaster cue in the first dance of the evening that is to be attended by the champions of the schools.

“Think nothing about it. You, my dear friend, are a lost cause but I’m glad to help.” She chuckles as they walk into the crowd like a coordinated pair of black robes and dress and out in the middle of the open dance floor.

The crowd claps as they enter the middle the of the room and when they are soon joined by Otabek Altin and his partner, the Durmstrang representative wearing their school’s red high collared formal uniform that resembles a military garb than a formal attire. A heavy yet fashionable red cape with a brown fur pelt lining its hem is strapped securely across his chest. Dashing would be the right word to describe him right now.

The last to join them is Miss Sara Crispino and her partner. She carries herself like royalty in every step. Her wine-colored dress flows with her every move and she looks proud to present herself in the eyes of the spectators. She looks dazzling and none would think that she is only a student affiliated in Beauxbaton.

There are a few gasps and some murmurs within the crowd. Viktor has not noticed it at first until Mila tugs his arm for attention and looks at the where Miss Crispino is walking. His eyes widen at the sight.

There beside Sara Crispino is Yuuri. Unmistakably Yuuri.

He looks so different than the Yuuri he has seen every day during ordinary school days. He has on him Hogwarts’ black billowing robes and black bowtie but the entire thing gives the boy a developed physical stature that Viktor did not realize he possesses. Instead of those silky dark locks that frame his adorable face, he has his bangs swept and slick back to give a great view of his face. His face – _oh lord_ – is so fair and clear now that it is not obscured by his glasses and his eye color became prominent now that they are not behind any lenses. Just like everyone tonight, he is transformed into a mature person for this special occasion but this particular transformation is becoming of him. The way he looks around the area, all serious and respectable like a grown up man, surely catches all the attention tonight.

In other words, Yuuri looks _hot_ like that.

And Viktor knows he is in big trouble.

He tries not to look behind him every time Yuuri is dancing near them, tries not to stare at Yuuri’s every move because Viktor is seeing a new side of Yuuri tonight. That gentlemanly grace that leads his partner across the floor – oddly enough, Viktor is not jealous of not being in the girl’s shoes because he is too busy ogling the wide expanse of Yuuri’s back and the attractive quirk of his lips as he focuses on his partner.

“Sooner or later, you will trip on your own feet and we will take that cue to change partners.” Mila grins as she twirls on her place. “I’ll even throw you in his direction for good measure.”

“Please, no. I beg you.”

 

 

 

 

“Penny for your thought?”

Viktor looks up from where he is lounging at a corner table of the hall.

The event has died down into a comfortable gather with the rest of the student body in the middle of socializing here and there and the professors are off to a corner to drink into a wonderful companionship mainly for adults. His friends are scattered in different sections of the hall and are content in meeting new people.

Viktor, on the other hand, decided that he has enough with the dancing and laughing that he retires to sit at a corner table until he leaves for the night.

He looks up and sees gentle burgundy eyes and a warm smile that can melt an entire polar cap. _Gospodi_ , Yuuri is the definition of handsome tonight and Viktor wishes that he has enough confidence to not stammer while he talks.

“Yuuri,” Viktor greets him and smiles back. “It feels like a long time since we last spoke.”

He takes the glass of punch Yuuri is offering and watches as the boy – _man_ – sits on the chair next to him, joining him in watching the party progress.

“Exactly three days since we saw each other.” Yuuri chuckles behind his glass of punch. “I heard from Yuri that you were looking for me. I’m sorry if I made you worried.”

Since when did his cousin become so close to his friend? It’s hard to imagine the small blond Yuri to approach this Yuuri and blurt out about Viktor’s problems. Wait. How much did he tell Yuuri?

“It’s nothing you should be sorry for, Yuuri. I should be the one apologizing. I know you are a busy person and I understand that you got academics as your priority.”

“Not really. In my defense, I wasn’t investing my time in academics during the last few days.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh… remember the waltz practice?” Yes, he remembers it but not the actual practice since he was detained in the infirmary due to a stomach ache. “Well, I’m not the best dancer around and I feel like I stepped on my partner’s toes too much. I even stumbled on my own feet. I was embarrassed.”

“How come?” Not the best dancer? This is not something he should be hearing from the boy. What he saw earlier on the dance floor, the way he stepped into a dance sequence while he moves with his partner, the way he twirled, the way he simply _glides_ with the music. Those were some amazing dance steps. Viktor frowns at this. “You look absolutely incredible out there. It’s hard to believe. You’re not being modest now, are you?”

“I’m telling the truth! You can ask Phichit about it.” Yuuri laughs nervously and starts to fidget on his seat. “I’m not worried too much though since I know there won’t be anyone who would dance with me.”

_That’s not true, Yuuri. There’s at least one who would want to dance you._

“Until Sara came up to me and offered to be her partner for the champion’s waltz.”

He knew it. No wonder he hadn’t seen Yuuri the whole time. It’s probably because of her. Again.

“I would gladly accept her offer because she is my friend and I owe her a lot but my own anxiety won over me. I panicked but Phichit snapped me out of it. We practiced a few days before until I get a good feel of it and even got Michelle to teach me how to properly hold a partner.”

“Oh, Yuuri… you could have told me. I could have taught you the waltz and a few others.” Viktor coos. Heck, even if Yuuri has no sense in the art of dancing, Viktor will be glad to teach him how to waltz.

“Thank you but I’m not confident enough to… ask.” He went to Sara Crispino instead. “Sara even dragged me at first and scolded me for not trying to learn.”

“Yuuri is not fair. Even if you have two left feet, I would have taught you still.” Viktor pursed his lips in mock frustration. “And I want to dance with you, too.”

Ah, that came out unintentional.

“I… oh.” There go Yuuri’s pink tinged cheeks Viktor adores so much.

“Ah… haha… did I make you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry! Don’t feel pressured.”

“No! No, it’s okay, Viktor. I was just surprised, that’s all.” Yuuri defended. “I wasn’t expecting you’d want to.”

Not expecting?

“Does this mean… you want to ask me to dance with you?”

“Huh?! I… no… yes… I mean…”

They hear the faint toll of bells ringing from the bell tower of Hogwarts that signals midnight. The party is now coming to a close and the crowd is cheering each other for a happy Christmas. Viktor only realizes that the ball is meant to last until past midnight to celebrate Christmas Eve and the ensemble, enchanted by magic to play without a musician, is still playing.

“Ah… Viktor? Would you mind closing your eyes, please?”

“Hm? Why? What for?”

“Just… Just do it.”

He did as he was told and closes his eyes for Yuuri. He does not know what Yuuri is planning but he let him do whatever he wants right now. After that, Viktor plans to ask him to dance before they finally retire to the night. He wants to and he’ll be damned if he does not make it happen.

“Okay. You can open them.”

Viktor slowly opens his eyes and the first thing that registers in his mind was the color blue. Oh, that’s a nice shade of blue he has ever seen. In Yuuri’s hands is a wreath of blue roses. The flowers are so blue that they resemble the deep blue sea of the pacific. They are so beautiful.

“Yuuri?”

“I don’t know what to get you and on a short notice but forgive me if this is all I can give you at the moment.”

Yuuri moves forward and Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise as that wreath of perfectly twined blue roses is placed on top of his head in a snug fit. Like a crown being placed upon the head of a king.

“Happy Birthday, Viktor.”

Everything is on a standstill inside Viktor’s mind as he processes what happened. First, he forgot his own birthday. This is not new since this is not the first time he actually forgets the date of his birth. Second, Yuuri knows his birthday and he unconsciously reminded him about it. Viktor was under the impression that Yuuri is clueless about it because he personally did not tell him about that particular information. It was probably because his birthday falls on the same Christian holiday which his family does not celebrate at all and he still carries the practice so he tends to forget about it.

Lastly, even though Yuuri said he did not get him the best material gift – Viktor wants to preserve this wreath and frame it up in his room – but the sentiment is there together with the view of the most captivating smile he has ever seen in his entire life.

A smile so gorgeous and solely his, Viktor could not help the tears falling from his eyes.

“Viktor? Are you crying?” Yuuri’s panicky cry makes Viktor snap out of his stupor. “ _Kami-sama_ , you are! I swear I didn’t mean –”

“I’m okay, Yuuri. I’m okay. I was just surprised, that’s all.” He sniffs and begins to wipe his face with the sleeve of his robe. He laughs while he is at it because this is so ridiculous.

“You’re not original.”

“Haha! Yeah, I’m not.” Viktor looks at Yuuri with the gentlest of smiles. “Thank you, Yuuri. You made me happy on my special day.”

“Ah… I’m so glad.” Yuuri replied with a relieved smile of his own and lifts his glass for a toast. Viktor clinks his own glass to him and the two of them downed their punch.

They settle into a comfortable silence as they watch with happiness as their school friends greet each other a happy holiday and mingling into one large animated group.

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sixteen now.”

“Yeah? I realize you are… almost a year older than me.”

“This is the first hour of me being sixteen.”

“Ah, yes?”

Viktor stands up from his seat and faces Yuuri with determined eyes and a pleasing smile. He extends his hand towards the Gryffindor student with a slight bow. Yuuri’s eyes widen with understanding as it dawns on him what Viktor wants right now.

“Will you do the honor of becoming my partner for my first dance?”

He enters the sixteenth year of his life now and what greater pleasure he can have than to welcome it with a waltz with his favorite person he so loves and more right now. If only Yuuri knows…

“I’ll be honored,” Yuuri answers with a smile and holds his hand for Viktor to take. The silver-haired student shows his gratitude with a kiss on his partner’s knuckle which earned him a healthy blush from the other. Can’t Yuuri be any more adorable than this?

They walk towards the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the excited squeals and the supportive commentaries thrown left and right at them when everyone sees them hand in hand. Viktor looks at his side to his _friend_ and sees the shy blush appearing more pronounced than earlier.

It’s only a dance! Not a confirmative proposal –

Did Viktor just think that? No. He is not ready to make a confession right now as much as he wants to make his intentions known!

He squares his shoulders to make himself look confident just as he and Yuuri face each other. A slow jazz begins to play as soon as they were ready.

“May I?” Take the lead.

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

He finds out a few more things about Yuuri tonight. More so than what he knows about him in the entire years he has been in Hogwarts.

Yuuri’s hand is cozy warm on his own and the fingers he has are long and slender. He lists this as one of his favorite past time for future reference: holding Yuuri’s hand. Viktor is lucky that the robes don’t come with gloves to keep their hands covered.

Viktor is only a few centimeters taller than Yuuri, just enough for Viktor to slightly tilt his head down to look at him in the eyes. It’s a perfect view of his handsome partner.

He found out that Yuuri is wearing a pair of contact lens to replace his glasses. They figure Yuuri have that bad of an eyesight that they call Seung-Gil’s optometrist father for a rush order of contact lenses. Viktor praises how Yuuri looks marvelous without his glasses. However, Yuuri insists in wearing his glasses most of the time and the lenses during special occasions only.

It is true that Yuuri is not the best dancer out there. He stepped on Viktor’s foot a couple of times but the Slytherin student does not mind it one bit. Yuuri, however, can move at Viktor’s pace, meeting him where he is at and moving with him at the initiation of another sequence.

While they are at it, Yuuri has been taught how to do the basics of _Tango_ and the _Paso Doble,_ and Viktor is wondering just how Yuuri’s friends crammed all these knowledge in Yuuri’s style under three days. He might not be the best dancer but he is versatile and a quick learner.

Versatile and the most fun Viktor has ever experienced in a partner. There was not a minute where the silver-haired boy is not laughing as he twirls himself around Yuuri and vice versa. It’s contagious enough that even a few couples joined on the dance floor. The headmaster is somewhere in the crowd and definitely swaying to the beat with a professor in his arms.

All in all, while Viktor’s week did not go according to his wishes, he knows that there will always be a silver lining somewhere and Yuuri is definitely worth all the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am fifteen going on sixteen. I'll take caaaaare of yoooouuu~* (edited to fit Vitya's mind)  
> \- imagines that song from The Sound of Music cuz Viktor needs his daily dose of teenage romance -
> 
>  **Warning:** A minor plot change. In this fic, the Yule Ball is not celebrated on the 25th of December but on the night of the 24th because I can and because I DID NOT forget about Viktor's birthday. It would be the best birthday he will have~ Should it be called Eve Ball maybe? Or just retain the Yule ball name?
> 
> Oh yeah, someone messaged me on social media (UPDATE: I have a [tumblr](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/) now! Come BOTHER ME!) where I also share my updates with some friends, asking me about their ages. So, yes. Viktor here starts at 15, now 16, while Yuuri starts at 14, now 15. I want to maintain a small age difference with Vitya being the eldest. Why? The nearest to this blessed image of [Vitya](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f969758ad8e5d29e7b377beb14a3dca0/tumblr_ogr7x1VYsE1vh0yipo4_250.gif) and just imagine him in Hogwarts like this~ Unfortunately, I have little pictures of young Yuuri so [this](http://i68.tinypic.com/2eofacg.jpg) and [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/eb/64/9e/eb649e31bc750ed0e92ff3a5c3d981a6.jpg) will do. CAN YOU GUYS IMAGINE THEM TOGETHER?! Oh yeah, **I don't own these images just as I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**
> 
> As much as I love to have Stammi Vicino or Yuri on Ice as their music, my lizard brain is telling me this particular song is good for a Viktuuri waltz. I've been listening to 20+ jazz versions of Louis Armstrong's [What a Wonderful World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faeN5y9aDlk) until I found a good one. Did you also know that this is also used for weddings' first dance? OvO)/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He just called him a rabbit.” Comes a grumpy statement from a blond boy who is listening at the closest range he can get without being seen which is exactly by the doorway.
> 
> "More like he said he is cute and fluffy... ew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To thefrogofswords, did you say i'll marry Just your hand?  
> Lo and behold, Viktor and hands.

The moment he catches wind of the news, Viktor does not hesitate to run the next second after he hears it. He does not hear his friends shouting at him or see the surprised look his classmates are giving him when he bolts out. His feet carry him faster across the castle rooms, nearly stumbling upon the staircase, but he pushes on. All he has in his mind is that he needs to be elsewhere and there is not a minute to lose.

He wills his mind to not think about the worst and that it was probably just a minor accident or a simple mistake, but he could not help it. When it comes to Yuuri, he is automatically concerned and there are no excuses for not wanting to see the boy immediately. Instead, he prays that Yuuri is alright.

It takes a record breaking speed for Viktor to arrive at the infirmary and looking disheveled from the running he did. He is almost out of breath, gasping for air as he scans the almost empty room. He immediately spots the person he is looking for and Viktor breathes a sigh of relief.

Yuuri is there on the nearest bed, sitting patiently against the soft pillow propped behind him and waiting for the matron to finish checking his vital signs. He looks rather pale and unfocused on his surroundings, evidenced by Madame Pomfrey trying to catch his attention a few times when she asked him some questions.

His worries are back in full force.

He sees Phichit standing a few meters away from the bed and nibbling on the nail of his thumb. He, too, looks shaken and overwhelmed that his gaze does not leave Yuuri even when Viktor joins him.

“I swear I had no idea…” The boy mutters, almost whining due to his worry. “One second, we were walking out of the common room and the next second, he is unconscious on the floor.”

“It’s not your fault, Phichit.” Viktor places a comforting hand on Phichit’s shoulder, the boy nodding his thanks for the kind gesture.

“I should have known something. I’m his best friend.”

The Slytherin student understands this. Being the nearest person who is almost always at Yuuri’s side, Phichit finds him accountable for not seeing Yuuri’s problems, especially in his own health. Viktor knows they almost treat each other like brothers, having known each other even before their school days, and promised to look after one another. He can’t blame the Gryffindor boy for thinking about his failure to aid the other but Viktor can’t let him wallow in guilt while his best friend is bed bound.

“You are but this is not the time to let yourself down. Yuuri needs his best friend right now.” Viktor jerks his head to where Yuuri is and he watches as the sick boy smile towards them, motioning for Phichit to come to his side. Viktor gives the bronze skinned Gryffindor a pat on the shoulder and a slight push.

He gives them space, watching as the Phichit sits at the side of the bed and starts talking to Yuuri who is giving the most understanding look he can give in his condition. Yuuri knows his best friend the most after all and he is probably placating the other from fretting too much. The matron is still going back and forth between her workstation and Yuuri’s bedside table, preparing some vials and mixing a few ingredients back at her table. It’s probably medicine for Yuuri. Once he hears hushed chuckles from the two friends did Viktor allows him to let some of his own worry to evaporate. For him, seeing Yuuri smiling and happy is enough to placate his heavy heart.

The Madame comes back to Yuuri’s bedside and talks to the two boys. She makes Yuuri drink some sort of draught and then she gives something to Phichit, a small folded paper it seems. The boy nods to what the matron had said before walking out of the infirmary after he said goodbye to Yuuri.

Viktor takes that as his cue to walk towards Yuuri’s bed, although he stays at the foot as Madame Pomfrey works on something at the bedside.

“Was he crying?” The Slytherin boy asks, glancing at the side to see Phichit’s back disappearing at the door.

“Kinda.” Viktor frowns the moment he hears the raspy note in Yuuri’s voice. He does not like it one bit but hearing Yuuri’s small laughter despite his weak state is comforting. “He might be all energy and smiles but he _is_ a crybaby.”

“He has a reason to cry.” He moves to where Phichit sat earlier and gaze at the face of his beloved friend. Now that he is near, he can see how pale he is. If he thought that he was fair before, now, he looks like he can rival the castle ghost’s skin! Viktor unknowingly grasps Yuuri’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “What happened, Yuuri?”

“Mm… I don’t really understand it myself. I was fine earlier. Then, I felt faint all of a sudden and everything blacks out. Madame says it is fatigue…” The boy gives a deflated sigh, his hand squeezing Viktor’s and another moving to swipe his bangs back. Yuuri glances away from Viktor and puffs his breath up to flick a stubborn piece of dark hair away from his brows.

The Slytherin student bites his lip and takes a deep breath to quell his excited heart. Seeing Yuuri without his glasses and looking vulnerable but handsome like this is doing things to Viktor. He needs to shake his head to focus.

“You got us all worried,” Viktor states softly, which Yuuri replies with a mumbled apology.

Without thinking, Viktor reaches with his free hand to tuck that stubborn lock of hair back with the rest. Oh, his hair really feels silky and smooth, Viktor muses. Yuuri’s eyes slip shut and he exhales a grateful sigh the moment Viktor starts to arrange his bangs upon his head.

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls out.

“Hm?” The boy hums, burgundy orbs fluttering to open and to look at Viktor.

“You’re not original.” There is a shit-eating grin on Viktor’s lips and blue eyes twinkle in amusement as Yuuri reciprocates with his own heart swelling chuckle. Yes, he wants to see this boy smiling every day. He is such a darling.

“Seriously, Viktor?”

“Yes, I am serious, _solnyshko_. Laughter is the best medicine, after all.” He states, scooping Yuuri’s hand to his and giving his knuckles a kiss, something that makes the Gryffindor boy flushed a bit.

“I’m happy right now but I feel so tired.” Yuuri sinks further into the soft plush of his pillow and his eyes are already fluttering to a close. He looks like he is fighting off sleep like a stubborn child who wants to stay awake to hear the bedtime story. Viktor’s eye widens at his words though and fights the urge to smother the boy in cuddles.

“Then, sleep.” He gives Yuuri’s fingers another kiss instead, his thumb swiping across like a caress. The boy hums and proceeds to arrange himself down on the bed, luckily with a little help.

“Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri mutters again. “Could you stay… until I’m asleep?”

Yuuri rarely makes a request for himself, not asking for personal means and would rather give to others than ask, and when he does ask, Viktor knows it is important. Pride and happiness swirl inside Viktor’s chest, knowing that he can and will provide whatever his beloved friend would ask him. It’s because Yuuri has given him so much that he will do what he can in his power to at least reciprocate his care now that Yuuri is sick.

“Of course. I’ll be here with you.” Viktor smiles and bends down to place a kiss on his forehead, an action that is replied with a subtle sigh from Yuuri and the warm burgundy eyes shutting close to rest.

They do not let go of each other’s hand all the while.

 

 

 

 

It takes Viktor exactly ten minutes and thirty-five seconds to realize what he has done.

Yuuri has been sleeping peacefully by then, turned to his side facing Viktor and snuggly tucked under the warm covers of the infirmary bed. Their hands are still connected tightly, Viktor not having the intention of letting go and, so far, Yuuri does not either even in his sleep.

Given this chance to observe the object of his affections, Viktor happily stayed in the same spot he had been sitting and gazing at the sleeping boy, accompanying him and guarding him against reality as he delves into a dreamless sleep. Hopefully, when he wakes up, he will be back to normal like he used to be.

His eyes drifting from his ever stubborn bangs framing his face, to those long dark lashes, the smooth pudgy cheeks he loves so much, the cute nose, and down to the slightly parted lips he admits of dreaming more than once.

Then, he spies their linked hands and everything comes back in full force that has Viktor gasping behind his free hand and becoming flushed then and there.

Did he do all _that_? That… those things… with Yuuri.

He held hands with him. All this time since the very beginning until this second. He is still clinging on to that warm hand that has a tight grip on him and Viktor is afraid that the boy will wake up the moment he releases his hold. Yuuri needs his rest and he will be damned if the boy is disturbed.

He brushed his hair. Viktor remembers the soft and silken feel of dark locks between his fingers as he pushed back the errant locks away from Yuuri’s forehead. It is a habit, one that his mother always did whenever he was sick and it would feel so nice and comforting. Yuuri’s reaction to it is not different from his own and Viktor’s heart swells once more when he is reminded of the small sigh from the soothing action.

He kissed his forehead. Oh, lordy. He kissed _his_ forehead. That in itself screams closeness and Viktor did not even stop to contemplate what Yuuri would think of his actions. Perhaps, he is imposing himself too much due to this small physical contact and he is afraid that it may backfire on their relationship once Yuuri becomes aware of what transpired between them.

Goodness, no. He does not want Yuuri to think badly of him.

“If you even think about combusting, Mr. Nikiforov, get out of here or control yourself.” The head matron happens to walk by and it takes one disapproving look to drain all that blood from Viktor’s face.

“I… um…” He looks at Yuuri’s sleeping face, to their clasped hands and then to the matron, a sheepish smile spreading across his lips. “Err… sorry, ma’am. I’ll behave?”

Madame Pomfrey only sighed as she goes back to her work table, head shaking and muttering, “Young love…” or something along the line and Viktor goes back to his wordless appreciation of physical contact with Yuuri.

Behave. Okay. He can do this. For Yuuri. He needs to behave…

Yuuri smiles in his sleep, muttering something unintelligible and Victor nearly slaps himself for being so entranced with a sleeping Gryffindor boy.

 

 

 

 

“Yuuri… it’s only been a day –”

“I know and I told you, I’m fine already.”

Viktor knows.

It’s been a day since Yuuri was released from the infirmary with a stern prescription of food, fluids and bed rest. Viktor enlisted the help of Phichit, his housemate, and roommate to make sure Yuuri will get the proper rest he should have since Viktor won’t be able to monitor him inside the Gryffindor common room because he is a Slytherin. The fat lady will only shoo him away if he camps outside the dormitory.

For once, he curses the Sorting Hat for placing him in his current house.

“But –”

“It’s only for a few minutes. I’m not going to faint.”

Yuuri responds with a show of his large quilt draped over his shoulders. He has a heavy robe over his warm knitted sweater and a scarf around his neck. Viktor has the same things but without the quilt. Where they are going, they would need a lot of warm clothes to keep them from catching a cold due to the cold weather.

It’s fortunate that the castle allowed them to explore the hallways all throughout the night. Curfews are lifted only for this particular night and everyone who did not go home to their relatives can have an all-nighter’s feast at the Great Hall. He, Yuuri and a few friends watched the fireworks display earlier from the windows. Various shapes and moving designs lit up the night sky as they great the midnight with happy cheers. Gifts are given, greetings are exchanged and they spend their night under the large decorated tree propped at one of the corners of the Hall. They laughed at jokes; listen to stories and sharing plates of food and pastries along the way.

They stayed up until past midnight but it’s only him and Yuuri left awake and Yuuri, gosh, Yuuri wants to stay awake until sunrise. Viktor had been disapproving all the time and continued to reason with the boy until time passes without their knowledge. The night is becoming bright and Yuuri starts to travel to the Astronomy tower. Viktor follows him, of course, unable to leave his side because he is worried about the boy’s health.

He might look better now but who knows what will happen after one day? Yuuri still needs to rest.

“ _Gospodi…_ ”

“If I do, I’m certain you’ll catch me.”

Or Viktor can catch him if he – wait, what?

“Yuuri, please…!” Viktor whines, panting as they reach the top of the Astronomy tower where the large telescope used for the Astronomy class is located. That was a long jog and compared to Viktor, Yuuri is not out of breath yet. He is supposed to have come from fatigue here. “Don’t scare me, okay? I don’t want to see you sick.”

“I’m joking, Viktor.” The Gryffindor student chuckles lightly and freely like the clouds up in the sky. Viktor takes a good look at him and is speechless.

His back is to him and dark against the lighter background of the lightening horizon. Dark hair sways with the strength of the wind and creating an ethereal dark halo that contrasts with the lightness of his skin. His quilt and robe billow behind him, making him majestic as he walks to the rocky edge of the tower.

“Back in Japan, it’s custom to watch the first sunrise of the year.” He says, turning back to give Victor a smile. “ _Toshigami-sama_ , bringer of good luck, rises with the first sun and those who see it shall be blessed.”

“Is it, now?” Well, Toshigami-sama or whoever he is must be here with them because Viktor feels really lucky to be here right now and staring at Yuuri who is smiling at him while the sky is starting to gain color is an image which he will cherish forever. Victor stands next to him, silver hair swaying with the wind as well as he smiles at Yuuri as well and they both look out to the horizon.

The hues of pink and blues in the sky are starting to blend further and further. Light is starting to touch the edges of the mountain and the glittering surface of the lake. It spreads at a steady pace until it peaks and burst into a blinding and grand show of yellow radiance that has the both of them squinting from its sheer brightness.

Yellow light spreads through the sky as the minutes pass by, washing the surface of every rock, trees, and nature with its warmth. It melts some of the white blankets of snow that covers the place but not entirely as the air is still cool with the winter season. Basking in the first rays of the sun though is as good as getting warmth from a fireplace.

Comforting and homey. It’s beautiful.

Viktor tears his eyes from the genuine display of nature in front of him and looks at the person beside him instead. He sees a beauty that is tangible and real.

Yuuri’s eyes are glued to the sunrise and Viktor takes his chance to carve the image in his mind. The fair skin now brighter with the yellow light, burgundy eyes sparkling and warm with the rising sun, cheeks pink from either the cold or the exhilaration he is feeling, and a smile playing on his lips as it embodies his happiness when he sees nature in front of him.

He is the most beautiful thing right here right now and the bringer of good luck must be smiling down on him for experiencing such a privilege in knowing Yuuri.

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls and Viktor vaguely realizes that he has been staring.

“Hm?” He only smiles at him.

“Are you okay?” The boy sounds worried now.

“Ah, my fingers are cold.” And Yuuri looks so warm with his pink cheeks and knitted sweater. Viktor titters nervously. His fingers are getting chilly, though. “I forgot to bring my gloves.”

“You should have told me. Come on here.” The boy smiles wider and opens his quilt, urging Viktor to get inside.

Then, they would be snuggling inside the quilt, all warm and comfortable as they watch the sun go up the horizon. The image is definitely doing things inside his stomach and it’s not because it wants breakfast.

Oh, come on, Nikiforov. You can do this. You already did a lot of hugging before.

More like clinging.

“I have a better idea.” Viktor grabs the quilt from the boy, Yuuri looking at him quizzically, and wrapped it on his own shoulders. He was right. The quilt is warm. The Slytherin student grins now and opens the quilt for Yuuri. “Now, you get in here, _solnyshko_.”

“Eh?” Yuuri looks confused but he scoots over to Viktor who readily wraps the quilt around them.

It fits them somehow, with Viktor’s arms wrapped around the boy’s shoulders, cheek resting against cheek, and his back pulled close tight to his chest. He hopes Yuuri does not mind him smiling too much because this arrangement is something even he himself did not imagine before he started talking to Yuuri. They are toasty warm inside the quilt and Viktor’s chest is even warmer with all the touches he can have.

“I still don’t get this,” Yuuri mutters, his eyes staring at the sun now halfway up from the horizon.

“Uhm…” Viktor does not have a valid excuse for this one. “The beauty of height difference?”

The boy leans away for a bit to stare at him and Viktor returns it. It’s like September again when Viktor catches Yuuri’s gaze from the other side of the Great Hall and it’s only the two of them at that time and no one else. Right now, they are the only ones around and the moment is so magical that even the tiniest details are amplified without the use of a charm. There’s only so much that Viktor’s heart can take and Yuuri is charming enough already.

Even his elbow to his gut. “Ow…!”

“Did you just call me small?”

“I didn’t say that.” He groans, feeling his diaphragm throb from the small jab. This side of Yuuri is so cute, too. He can’t help it.

“Implied, then.”

“Well… you are smaller than me in a few – ouch!” Yuuri gives another elbow to his gut, softer this time but painful nonetheless. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, _zaichonok_!”

“I may be small but I still beat you in Defense.” There is that pout on Yuuri’s lips that Viktor really, really, wants to kiss away but he is busy whining against the boy’s shoulder because Yuuri’s strength is something.

“Point taken.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

“He just called him a rabbit.” Comes a grumpy statement from a blond boy who is listening at the closest range he can get without being seen which is exactly by the doorway. Said source are the two hugging lovebirds by the edge of the tower deck and who are animatedly talking in their own little world. "More like he said he is cute and fluffy... ew."

“Ooh, he turned from sunshine to rabbit in twenty-nine seconds.” Phichit takes a silent picture from where he is, happy to see the result. “Good record.”

“Why am I here?” Little Yuri grumbles next to the bronze skinned Gryffindor boy and sulking ever so seriously because he hasn’t had a lot of sleep due to these idiots. “Can’t Mila or Georgi translate for you?”

“We can’t keep up with their courting process and I have to make records for the fans. Georgi will definitely melt with how sweet they are.” Mila explains, snickering as she records something in her notebook as well. “You are a quarter elf so put those ears to good use.”

“You’re an elf?” Chris has that incredulous look on him when he stares at Viktor’s little cousin.

No one knows that little tidbit except for the immediate family and the closest friends. The little-tipped ear, barely noticeable, he has behind the curtain of his blond hair signifies the claim. It’s irritating but it’s not like he despises his heritage. Yuri pulls his hoodie further upon his head and groans. “Tch. This is making me sick. It’s worse than Viktor’s fanboying inside his room.”

“Wow, you can hear him from there? I’m impressed.” Leo de la Iglesia comments at the side. Little Guang-Hong Ji is nodding along with him.

“ _Dio_ , I see what you mean. They’re so cute.” A girl with a tanned skin giggles next to Mila.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Yuri almost squawks when he sees who it was.

“Relax, Yuri, she comes in peace.” Of course, Mila has to defend the girl.

“I’m watching my crush being hugged by my rival who also has a crush on him.” Sara giggles behind her gloves and then coos at the couple from the doorway with utmost excitement. Her brother is napping nearby. “I should be jealous but I appreciate how they look good together.”

“I can’t believe I’m camped out here with these idiots. Ugh,” The boy protests.

“And to think they are not yet official.” Otabek appears next to Yuri and holds out a thermos to the boy.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Yuri growls out.

“You said you wanted soup.” The Durmstrang representative nonchalantly reasons out and begins to pour a reddish broth on the thermos cup, handing it out to Yuri. “You want more soup than meat.”

“Oh. Thanks, Beka.” The boy takes the cup and begins to sip some small portion from it. “Mm. This is good stuff.”

His friend only nods as he sits next to Yuri and began taking gulps from the same thermos. Only when Yuri suddenly coughs violently does Otabek suddenly jumps. “Yura?”

“Damn!” The boy wheezes for air and he panics. “He knows we’re here.”

“Oh, he can hear us. Is he an elf, too?” Chris could not help but grin from his spot.

“Viktor says run.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not just add a little thing about Viktor and Yuri's ancestry.  
> I'm tempted to delve deep in it~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Yuuri.” Viktor greets him with an extra amount of cheerfulness in his tone and reaches out a hand to the still sleepy boy who in turn grasps it, much to Alexei and Stephan’s open-mouthed astonishment.
> 
> Yes, dear friends. They can hold hands now.

The sound of lazy chatter and the utensils tinkling echo through the Great Hall. It is quarter past seven in the morning and the students are starting to file towards their tables and chairs to attend the daily breakfast. It is the last week of January and a sleepy week at that for Viktor. He has been up all night long studying plenty of things and he is already feeling the effect of it. He has a long week ahead of him.

His core classes decide to connive in setting dates for their tests that are very near to each other. Like his Charms class where they will be having a Banishing Charm test and an essay regarding it. Then, there is Herbology where he needs to read half a book about magical fungi unless he wants to fail the oral exam next week. He has a lengthy assignment for D.A.D.A. as well, plus a practical test later after lunch. As much as he loves the subject, it is physically and mentally tiring to think about test especially when he has a Triwizard Tournament sandwiched in between schedules.

Let’s not forget the worst subject he has ever had the honor of knowing: Potions. Viktor is never fond of his Potions class just as his cauldron is not fond of him. There was not a single week where he does not have an accidental explosion on his face and it is a wonder because he knows he is following every instruction to the dot. He knows the schedule is after the Tournament but he is starting to feel nervous because the professor decides to throw them a practical test on that day on how to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion – pun intended because said professor was giving him a critical look the moment he said that and Viktor does not deny his lack of predisposition to the subject.

Viktor sighs while he twirls a piece of bacon around his fork and mindlessly staring at his plate full of food.

“Come on, now, mate. Eat.” Alexei chirps beside him. The boy has just arrived from his hometown in Belarus a day before classes starts and has obviously gotten a haircut, a shorter and fresh look from his usual shaggy appearance. “All of us are going to have a rough week later. Especially, you, of course.”

“Alex is right, Viktor.” Stephan follows through. He, too, came back from his hometown in Switzerland and brought some great chocolates with him to share. To see Yuri’s eyes sparkle the moment a large bar of dark chocolate is placed in his hands is the funniest thing. “You’ll need your strength through the week. I hear you’re bombarded with tests and the Tournament in between them.”

The reminder makes the boy groan over his breakfast plate and hangs his head down in exasperation. “I feel like I don’t have enough vacation time. My hands and wrists are complaining.”

Alexei and Stephan both look at each other with an equal amount of surprise before hounding their friend. “Details.”

“Wha – ?” Viktor jumps and looks at his friends in bewilderment. “What details?”

“Is it official?” Here comes Stephan’s question.

“Did you tell him?” Then, Alexei’s.

Viktor looks confused the whole time. “What’s official? Who did I tell what?”

“You-know-who! Do we really need to spell his name for you?”

“Oh… no. No, no, we’re – we’re not…”

Maybe, Viktor’s brain cells are still asleep or unfocused because it does not register that You-Know-Who is the person he is currently having secret affections and most probably because he has identified Yuuri as Yuuri, not just the cute boy from Gryffindor or the amazing bespectacled boy. Closeness certainly changes things between them.

It does not help that his attention is caught when the said boy trudges inside the Hall yawning and rubbing sleep away from his eyes before putting his glasses on. It’s really endearing to see Yuuri so unguarded in the morning and amusing to see him stumble down the side aisle to locate Viktor. It puts a soft smile to his lips and a very fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Viktor greets him with an extra amount of cheerfulness in his tone and reaches out a hand to the still sleepy boy who in turn grasps it, much to Alexei and Stephan’s open-mouthed astonishment.

Yes, dear friends. They can hold hands now.

“M’rning,” Comes the tired greeting from Yuuri who is already swaying and nodding off due to exhaustion.

“What time did you sleep last night?” Viktor asks, empathetic, and begins to fiddle with the boy’s fingers. They had been having study sessions these days to help with the growing burden of their school work and, honestly, both of them needed it. However, the repercussions for those sessions are sleepless nights and tiredness that is not helpful with the current class. 

“I ‘unno. Two or –” Yuuri yawns in between his sentence. “– two, I think?”

“You mean three.” Stephan pipes as he munches a piece of sausage while watching the two (infatuated, in his eyes) boys interact with high interest.

“Yes, that. Three…” The Gryffindor student agrees anyway. “I think I remember to give you these.”

Yuuri rummages inside the pocket of his robes and places a bag full of sweet smelling peaches down on the table. Viktor immediately brightens.

“Thank you.”

“You’re we –” Another yawn racks through him and the Slytherin boy has to hide his laughter by giving Yuuri’s hand a kiss.

“Alright, sleepy head. Come sit down right here. You need breakfast.” Viktor has had with Yuuri’s tiredness and decides to help him wake up. He and Alexei make some space in between for Yuuri to sit down and the boy complies. Oddly enough, a plate full of breakfast materializes in front of Yuuri when he turns the coaster right side up and the boy begins to eat at a slow pace.

He eats, at least. Viktor is content with that while he produces a comb from his pocket and starts combing Yuuri’s hair from behind him. He must have a fitful sleep last night, judging from the many cowlicks he found all around Yuuri’s head and they are hard to comb into place.

One of his past endeavors was to know if Yuuri’s hair is as soft as it looks. Right now, he has a hand full of those tresses and, he’s got to tell, they are so soft and fluffy that it’s like a long thread of silky cotton feel in between his fingers.

Wow. It’s a dream come true.

But then, Stephan is giving him a strange look and Alexei is motioning for the still groggy Yuuri who is in the middle of slicing the sausage into piece while trying to not drift off to sleep.

Viktor catches on to what they are trying to tell him and he shakes his head.

Seriously, he thought the topic was over.

 

 

 

 

“Say, Viktor?” Yuuri’s soft voice cuts off the rather tense bubble surrounding the Slytherin boy.

“Hmm.” Viktor hums absentmindedly, opting to stare at the floor while picking some invisible lint on the robe he is wearing.

Well, it’s not only Viktor who is tense but the entire classroom where the two other champions are along with their friends.

Sara Crispino is perched on top of a table across the room and is very quiet like the rest of them. Her usual lively attitude is gone and replaced by a seriousness that is worrying. Her brother is there with her and it is obvious that he is offering a familiar comfort to her by letting her play with his fingers.

Otabek is leaning by the windows and gazing at the dark and cloudy morning sky with a melancholic look on his face. Yuri is beside him and crouched at his feet, oddly quiet and playing with a frayed feather.

All of them were not like this before they got inside the empty classroom. In fact, they were all talking nonstop until the professor leading them finally left them alone. It is understandable actually, given the situation they are in.

It is only a few hours before the Triwizard Tournament’s second task and everyone feels antsy.

Viktor feels a small tug on his scalp and it pulls his mind away from his suffocating thoughts.

“What kind of shampoo are you using?” He hears Yuuri’s awed whisper just as Viktor feels the firm press of the comb’s teeth against his scalp. “Your hair is so smooth…”

They are currently occupying the other corner of the room, completely detached from the two other champions but still enough to converse with each other. Viktor is sitting on the chair whereas Yuuri is standing behind him and fixing his hair up to his usual high ponytail. It goes with his promise to Yuuri before about braiding his hair but _oooh,_ Yuuri is dragging that comb the right way along his head and he can feel his fingers digging into his scalp in a massage that has Viktor internally purring.

 _Der’mo_ , he sounds like a cat being given the perfect feline spa treatment and it is very relaxing.

“Hmm…” The Slytherin boy sighs during the treatment before tilting his head back just enough to get a glimpse of Yuuri upside down. He smiles up at the boy. “Normal hair shampoo?”

Yuuri’s fingers pause for a moment gives him a disbelieving look. “I don’t believe you.”

He does not believe him. He does _not_ believe him! Viktor feigns a hurt expression and suddenly grips his chest like it does hurt his feelings when, in fact, the conversation sound so funny to his ears. “Why not? It’s the truth.”

“You mean _this_ …” Yuuri punctuates his words with a firm press of his fingers against Viktor’s scalp near his temple and begins to rub soothing circles there. By seconds, he has lost control over his rationality because Yuuri has talented fingers and he knows just where to push and where to slide. It makes Viktor’s eyelids shut down to a close and his facial muscles loosen to a relaxed smile. “…is normal?”

Viktor can practically hear Yuuri grin even when his eyes are closed and he does not think about the embarrassment he is putting himself in while under the boy’s ministrations but it will become more embarrassing if Viktor lets out the moan that is threatening to spill from his throat. He is not yet far gone but he needs to keep his mouth shut anyway.

So, he nods his affirmation instead.

“Even these?” He feels Yuuri’s fingers deviate from his temple and strokes the full length of Viktor’s hair from the scalp to the tips. _Yebat_ … does this boy know what he is doing to him? No, He does not think Yuuri knows but this little moment… it feels so intimate somehow and this is making his cheeks heat up.

He squirms a little on his seat and nods a second time.

“It’s thin, though,” Is the next comment he hears from Yuuri and Viktor’s eyes flies open in surprise because his hair should not be _that_ thin. Well, it is, he admits because it runs in the family, but he is sure it’s not _that_ thin to be noticeable. Clearly, it is when he feels Yuuri’s finger press on a spot _there_ on top of his head where his hair parts to flow down in waves of silver waterfalls.

Oh, gods. He found his hair whorl. Viktor reaches for it with both hands and feels for it himself. “Is… is it really…thinning?”

“Yes but…” Yuuri’s eyes are downcast. It looks almost sad. Viktor nearly panics but Yuuri rectifies it with a mischievous grin just in time. “Not enough to ruin your pretty hair.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines. “Please, don’t tease me like this. I don’t know how to recover!”

More like, he could not recover from the praises he is getting from Yuuri. He swears he is developing a liking in praises from Yuuri… uh… what’s it called? A praise kink? He might cry from the fact that his hair is thin but one word of compliment from him makes him soar in happiness.

The Gryffindor boy merely stifles his laughter and swats Viktor’s hands away from his head so he can resume combing his very pretty, very smooth hair. “I’m sorry, Viktor. I’m only joking.”

“But, it is thin, isn’t it?”

“Not really. I like it like this. It’s soft to touch like real silk and so smooth. I’m envious.” Yuuri smiles down at him and Viktor probably should have returned to his private thoughts because he might be ogling Yuuri’s wondrous face and staring at him in the open. Well, he does not care if his cousin starts gagging at them or if the lady and her brother on the other side of the room are looking strangely at them. It’s just him and Yuuri right here.

“Don’t be.” He said in a trancelike manner. “Yours is thick but it’s soft and fluffy. I love it.”

“W – What?” Now, it’s Yuuri’s turn to be surprised. His hands stop in mid-comb through his silver locks and Viktor wonders if Yuuri is alright. “It’s… It’s not that soft. It’s – uh… it’s rather heavy looking.”

“Because the strands are thick and it’s shiny, too.” Viktor reaches up and catches a strand of hair right next to Yuuri’s cheek. He fiddles with it and noticed how long it has become. It’s already long enough to reach his jaw and go beyond it. It really frames Yuuri’s face rather nicely.

“You sound like you’ve known my hair for a long time.” The skin of Yuuri’s cheek next to his hand blossoms further, getting redder by the second. It’s so endearing.

“Hmm, maybe I’ve admired your hair for quite a while.” Then, Yuuri jaw drops which make Viktor giggle slightly. He is so cute.

“You know… with my hair being _thin_.” The Slytherin boy stresses the last word dramatically than intended.

“I hate you,” Yuuri grumbles in response and proceeds to tug Viktor’s hair into a low ponytail just above his nape.

“No, you don’t.” Viktor grins in response.

“When will the two of you shut up?” Yuri growls from where he is sitting and glares at him and Yuuri. Viktor lets out a laugh so loud it fills the classroom. “You’re so gross. I can’t believe I’m related to you.”

“That just mean you can be gross, too, little cousin.” The Slytherin student happily states, chuckling when the young blond lashes out expletives at him at an alarming pace. “Besides, Yuuri is just helping me release some tension, right Yuuri?”

“Are you two serious?” Michelle whines on his spot and slaps a hand over his eyes in disbelief.

Viktor glances back at the Gryffindor boy and finds him squirming from the attention given to him.

This only gives more fuel to Yuri’s frustration. “Release some tension my ass. If anyone knows better, you two are flir – mmph!”

But, Otabek is quick to cover the younger boy’s mouth and thus saving the Gryffindor boy some much-needed sanity.

“That is kind of you, Mr. Katsuki. After all, a man who is calm and focused during an upcoming battle shall find themselves successful in their endeavors.” The Durmstrang representative nods towards Yuuri.

“Not more successful than anyone concerned here, though.” There is a little quip coming from Sara Crispino but she is smiling at them as if she is daring them to issue a challenge right here and now. The twinkle in her eyes though suggests that it is a friendly remark.

Now, this, Viktor can take on fully.

“If that is the case then we must make sure to keep up with each other, won’t we?” That’s a low blow to the lady and a bit of a payback for causing him a lot of trouble with Yuuri before. Viktor smirks at her the moment her smile drops and her brother raising an eyebrow at him.

“There will be no problem with that, Viktor Nikiforov.” Otabek nods towards the Hogwarts’ champion, breaking the tension between him and the Beauxbaton representative. “May the best witch or wizard wins this task.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than the rest of them and I'm not feeling well either.  
> Hopefully, everything will clear up soon. *sigh and snuggles with a dakimakura*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He calls them thrilling especially this one.
> 
> Thrilling enough for him to scream higher octaves he does not know he can produce and thrilling enough to work every bit of his leg muscles like a machine just so he can outrun fire catching up behind him, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! It's been exactly a month since my last update. I've been feeling uninspired (+ writer's block and stress) during these times but I've pulled through thank goodness. Thank you for those who are still reading TmA! Worst is over.

Viktor stares intently at what’s in front of him.

This is obviously a square room, the smallest square room he has ever seen. It is illuminated with a single light bulb up above which gives the impression of an interrogation room. It’s rather suffocating if anyone asks him.

The door on the other side is locked when he tries to open it. Viktor is not surprised at this nor naïve in fact. There _should_ be a catch in all the simplicity of this place. He can feel it in the air.

He points his wand at the lock and casts a spell on it. “ _Alohamora_.”

There is a click of machinery first and a series of clicking sounds of what seems to be cogs inside the door but it does not open like it should be. His brows furrow in confusion as he takes a step back to observe the effect.

It starts with a small spark similar to that of a fire and it carves on the door’s wood, leaving burnt marks running on the surface that eerily looks like it is writing alphabets and it does write alphabets because no sooner or later, he can read the phrase from the scorch marks.

“ _While you play with the elements, they get to play with you, too_.” Viktor reads aloud, blinking rapidly as he tries to piece together what it means to _play_ and _be played with_. It does not matter though as the door finally gives another click and the door handle twists open on its own.

He does not have time to waste as he wants to get through this challenge as fast as he can. It’s about mind work, they said, and how fast they can figure unusual tricks. Unlike the first challenge where they wander inside the vast forest, it will be in an enclosed space this time. They were led through the Quidditch playing field earlier where three similar-looking tents were pitched in the middle of the field. Viktor knew what those tents are. They were enchanted to house a large room capacity inside and it seemed that there is a maze inside it, Chris divulged.

The task is simple: Using the golden bag, they need to get certain things – a symbol, the headmaster explained while showing empty globes that fits his palm – of each element designated in each room. The rooms themselves are magical and riddled. It will be an eventful journey, in other words.

Viktor isn’t sure if eventful means a whole lot of action. It’s probably so if it’s anything. However, he does not expect the next scene in front of him to be…

A library?

He was expecting some sort of dungeon but a library is unexpected but nice.

It is spacious and large with two floors dedicated to walls of books and wooden staircases and reading areas. Its enormous size compliments that of the tall cream-colored dome ceiling way up above his head. The decorations are modest. Floating candlesticks near pillars of marble, some of those unlit candles surround the reading areas to supposedly illuminate the space, and a pair of curved marble staircases that are both placed on each side for the second-floor access.

In the middle is a huge open space like that of a ballroom, all shiny and smooth newly waxed floor made of marble that Viktor vaguely wonder if it’s possible to glide here. The empty fireplace at the other side makes a spectacular centerpiece. It is decorated with a rug near its front, iron grating at the bottom to enclose the fire and some antique bits and baubles of a collection on top of its ivory rectangular frame.

It reminds him of his family’s library. It’s big and spacious like this but definitely more with all the antique wooden tables and chairs plus more corners to house reading areas like Hogwarts’ libraries and yet his family’s is not as rigid looking as Hogwarts.

However, any library he visits does not have this one addition that will completely make any librarians and people, in general, go into an alarmed state especially when they smell burnt rug and charcoal inside a room full of flammable materials.

Viktor turns his neck at a breaking speed, eyes wide open in baited surprise and almost freezes when he saw a large reptile as tall as knees standing there on the marble floor and in the middle of the rug’s ashes.

_ They _ look harmless in Viktor’s opinion. It isn’t until he made eye contact with them that _they_ suddenly change in demeanor from harmless to harmful.

Geez, these fucking – !!

He should _not_ have quoted his dear cousin. Cursing is bad, he remembers, but this time might be an exception.

“I knew it!” Viktor shrieks almost comically as he runs around the library to evade the scorching fire being hurtle at his back. Three large salamanders are currently hot on his tail. “Salamanders are trouble!”

This is a very familiar scene, Viktor muses at one point while ducking from a fireball aimed at his head.

It takes a few incantations of bombardments and ice magic to hold off the reptiles while he searches for any abnormalities that can lead him into finding what the headmaster was talking about.

If there are certain things that represent each element then there should be something magical around here that will lead Viktor to them. Or better yet, if the globes are around somewhere that is easy to see.

He does not need to look further when he stumbles upon a figurine of a salamander on his way to the second floor and realizes that it is enchanted when the real salamanders accidentally hit it with its fire. It glows brightly like a torch. There are four more of those that Viktor found all around the library. He hit them with a fire-making spell all the while avoiding the reptiles like crazy and it finally leads him to the large globe by the fireplace.

It’s a map of the world, that globe, until the area where Scotland is located opens and reveals a bright, shimmering… _thing_ … inside. It’s another globe. A small globe that’s a bit larger than his palm with gold bands crisscrossing its crystal surface. It shines with an orange flickering glow that resembles a candle fire.

His instincts tell him that it’s one of those globes that the headmaster showed them earlier and Viktor runs for it, grabs it – Ouch! It’s hot! – and makes his way through the hidden tunnel that reveals itself behind a bookcase.

He smells like burnt paper and cotton afterward.

So, he guesses that the first challenge – err, room – is fire by nature. Otherwise, there won’t be salamanders breathing fire in the same room as he was earlier.

Next room should be… uhm… earth?

Well, there is a maze of open stone pathways across this large room that rises a little from a sea of sand. At the other end is a very obvious shimmering elemental globe floating in the air just before another tunnel which must be the way out. Yes, this room must be for the earth element.

It looks easy if only he does not have projectiles that come out of nowhere then he can sprint wherever he wants without a problem.

So, he runs while dodging arrows and rocks thrown at him. Only when the pathway is blasted by a rather larger rock does Viktor fall at the edge and into the soft sand not far down. He lands on his feet with ease and glares at anything in the air where he supposed are the menaces that keep on throwing him things. This is supposed to be fun but this is testing his patience.

Viktor stands on his feet, patting himself to rid of the excess sand on his clothes when he notices that his shoes are already half way in the sand… and sinking.

It can’t be.

This is… is this quicksand?!

He tries to take steps out of the squishy sand only to sink further into the pit – wait, a minute. If this pile is quicksand and the rest of the sand in this room looks just like this then…

_ Chryort! _ He needs to get out of here before he either sink to death or be stabbed to death.

Luckily, he is starting to get used to running for his life.

Viktor gets through the third and fourth room element with practiced ease, with a cavern full of ice at his advantage since he almost mastered _Glacius Tria_ enough to bring a stone giant to its knees and a broomstick chase with none other than petrels nipping at his broom just so he can’t reach his prize.

That’s four elements and four elemental globes he has in his bag.

Almost there.

He is starting to get a gist out of things.

The obvious thing to notice is that the challenge is not exactly like those which there are multiple corridors with multiple possibilities to get to the closest exit. No, not like that. There were rooms where you need to do things in there to get certain items required for the next task and in order to get out. It’s certainly a new experience for Viktor and it is an interesting one although figuring out how things work is making him frustrated especially when his life is on the line. He definitely needs to work on his patience and quick thinking.

Another is the elemental theme these tasks have. Salamanders are for fire; a quicksand dungeon is for… well, earth; an ice cavern is for water; and a broomstick chase is for air. It’s challenging for his part actually and thoroughly enjoyable because he loves variety and surprises. His blood pumping through his veins, sweat rolling down his skin and his energy coursing through his body more than an ordinary game of Quidditch can make him.

Of course, he calls them thrilling especially this one.

Thrilling enough for him to scream higher octaves he does not know he can produce and thrilling enough to work every bit of his leg muscles like a machine just so he can outrun fire catching up behind him, that is.

Not another salamander or a hinkypunk, dear no. In all honesty, they are much tamer than this beast. He has read about them very enthusiastically since he started taking up Care of Magical Creatures with Yuuri. Sure, a Hippogriff is a cool companion to study on or a Winged Horse (Abraxan is his favorite) or a Unicorn.

But, to be in the presence of a twenty foot tall or so dragon? That’s way cooler.

Unfortunately, having Viktor in front of said dragon while he sat on a pile of golden coins that he accidentally lands on when was exploring the large room is not welcome for the huge beast and so, instead of locating one of the last elemental globes among the mountain of gold, he opted to run.

With a shriek. While having an overgrown lizard breath fire up his arse.

Great. Just great.

He should have known that a dragon would be here with the gold and, of course, it would be guarding its treasures against intruders like Viktor. He should run fast and think faster because he knows he cannot further outrun the raging giant forever. He does not even know what element he is supposed to be looking for in this room. He has fire, water, earth and wind. What other is he missing?

He trips again on a curved arm of a fallen gold chandelier and the contents of the golden bag tied around his waist spill forth onto the ground. The little globes of elements roll away from him and luckily, still within his sight.

He has no time to lose. No time to think twice. He lunges for them and collects the globes one by one all the while praying that he won’t get scorched by the fiery breath on the way.

He grabs the last one, the one that symbolizes air when a thought runs through his mind. The contents inside the globe move the moment it touches his hands and the leaves that decorate the minute space inside begins to sway with the invisible wind, creating circular patterns and random twirls like that of a windy scene.

When one little leaf zooms itself in front of him does Viktor realizes an error.

There should be four elements. Not five. That’s the rudimentary knowledge of all whether it is in magic, theory, alchemy or just pure science. They complement and clash with one another so to speak and they create greater things that shape the world as they are.

Unless he is dealing with a bonus room to find the exit and the goal to this place. It is most likely but that’s overly dramatic, won’t it?

However, he remembers a little tidbit from Yuuri when they were studying theories. Something about a theory about elements in other countries.

But surely, it’s only a theory. Hogwarts never have too much theory to even teach foreign magic let alone use it here in a Triwizard Tournament and that little tidbit that is now garnering a lot of space inside his mind is the only explanation as to why there is a fifth room in this challenge. It is the most bizarre thing to think right next to his thoughts about a dragon that wanted to roast him alive.

And that is definitely not a similar globe with a golden light that is resting in a nest of dragon eggs in the background.

Wait, what?

Oh. Uh…

He _is_ desperate.

“ _Accio!_ ” Viktor points the last of the elemental globes and quickly puts it in his bag before he rolls over just in time to get away from the dragon’s whipping tail. There is a sizable divot on the ground that made his eyes go wide and he has to remind himself that those rocks are made of granite that has just been struck by a dragon tail with a width of an arm span.

He does not want to be flattened by a dragon tail. He wants himself alive and still squishy, thank you very much.

The boy has time scramble before he darts to one of the large pillars that are near a corner. He is just in time to hide there before the dragon notices his little presence behind it. However, he is not here to defeat a dragon. He is here to find the exit.

The room is larger than he thought. It is a square architecture with a towering ceiling high above. The pillars support the weight of the ceiling. They are large as well and circular with an old medieval design that most probably Greek in origin. The gargoyles up above each pillar are shaped like a dragon’s head with its mouth open wide. However, they are facing different angles and it makes Viktor wonder why. Something is wrong.

Should it have significance? He does not see any more peculiarity within the room and the others before are a straightforward as they are. The walls are also solid and it looks similar to each other with irregularities. The doorway where he came from already vanished before he knows it.

He glances out. The dragon is obviously distraught and situated in the middle of the room, its scaly back to him. It has not noticed his presence yet which is good.

Alright. Back to work. There are five pillars in total. The dragon heads are facing random places. Viktor needs to figure out a pattern that may lead to the exit. If he is right then any magic will work on these marks like the rest of the challenges. He will have to be silent though and, no,muffliatowon’t work on beasts or any kind of animals.

_ Blyad. _

Making sure he angles himself right and just hidden from plain sight, Viktor raises his wand high up in the air and whispers as quietly as he can. “ _Ventus_.”

There is a stream of warm air that comes out from the tip of his wand, a small blast of the wind he conjures just enough to touch the sculpture’s chin. He waits for a reaction, anything until he sees the dragon’s mouth light up and shoots a blast of fire so strong that it crosses the room and alerts the real dragon in the middle.

At least, the dragon is now focused on something other than finding Viktor and the boy quickly transferred to the next pillar to do the same thing and then the next.

He observes the unending spout of fiery length from the dragon heads’ mouths and how they intersect one another. He watches as they form a distinct pattern that Viktor immediately identify as a star. It’s enormous and glorious.

The fires on each head are now lit and the boy stares in awe as the fire above move like it has a life of its own. It starts to sway in the air, the stone heads above the pillars rotating and moving until each one of them are pointing in on the direction.

The middle.

What’s in the middle? A wary dragon. What underneath the wary dragon? A symbol.

The fire is bright and strong, so strong that it lights up the entire room without trouble and it creates the dragon’s shadow darker that the symbol etched on the stones underneath it glows. It is becoming clear what it is.

The symbol of a star is drawn on a block of stone there and the edges of the entire stone are also emitting a soft glow as well. It must be the exit. However, Viktor needs the dragon to move out of the way so he can go there. This is seriously wearing on his nerves but he is running out of options.

He runs to the dragon, stopping near the tip of its almost outstretched wings and whistles. That garners him its attention and they begin another round of chase.

The big lizard is vicious when it comes to hunting him down but Viktor clearly has the upper hand because of his smaller size and quicker reflex. He darts from corner to corner, making zigzag patterns that irritate the dragon into following its path and creating chaos within the area. Like Makkachin when he is locked on a target.

While they are creating a commotion, Viktor focuses his wand in the middle of the room. He tries to concentrate even though he is running and panting from all this exertion and rummages through his knowledge a charm that can open or lift that thing up. Luckily, there is.

“ _Locomotor_.”

It takes a bit of a distance to cast that spell but Viktor is apparently successful with it. The stone block slowly rises from its place with a bit of a grinding sound as it moves. It’s not even cemented to the ground! The good thing is, he is already seeing the entrance of a hole underneath it like he suspected and he rejoices in the fact that he can finally get a breather from all this running!

The stone is all the way off the ground. Viktor, noting that the charm is still working despite his slightly distracted mind, flicks his wand towards the dragon and the stone follows its direction like an object at the end of a whip. It flies in the air and roughly lands on the dragon’s head with a loud crack of boulders and debris.

Viktor takes this as his chance to run towards the opening and jumps inside it.

He lands with a groan.

In another room, again.

It’s another four corner place, definitely smaller than the last one and damper. He hears water trickling from the walls and light coming from above like those underground caves. In the middle is a pedestal with a stone protrusion. It’s almost the same height as him and on its face are indents that are arranged to form a pentagon shaped figure.

Five indents, huh. Viktor knows just what five it needs to have.

He approaches the pedestal and quickly retrieves the elemental globes from the golden bag so he can place them on the indents. Two indents shine when he places the globes in them and perhaps, there is a placement that should be followed here. He rearranges them again until he got all of them shining in their place.

It results to a door suddenly materializing on one corner and Viktor, having nothing else to follow, runs for it.

He can’t believe this.

Of all things to happen, he wasn’t expecting something like this would greet him once he got out of the tent.

There, near where the crowd is watching at the front is the one and only female contender of the Tournament who is all celebratory and ecstatic with her first ever success in a task. She waves to the cheering crowd in happiness, blowing kisses one after the other for her adoring fans. Her brother nearby is in tears and obviously proud of his sister for her achievement.

Then, she joins both Viktor and Otabek on the podium where she is awarded a bouquet of flowers and a congratulatory remark from the Ministry’s representative.

“It seems mind games are your best suit,” Viktor comments as they stand next to her while the Headmasters have a few words to say.

“Not really,” Sara smiles for the Daily Prophet and poses with her bouquet just as the camera flashes. “In fact, I hate them.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow at her, silently prompting her to elaborate.

“It wasn’t until Yuuri taught me how to play a few games when we were kids that I’ve come to know how to go around them.” She giggles at her words, obviously reminiscing something amusing. “I mean I wasn’t expecting them to create a challenge that resembles a muggle game so much but this is close.” Her face tells him the task was easy and that bothered him somehow.

Her inspiration for finishing first this time is Yuuri. Not that Viktor is complaining much about their closeness unlike before – he’s used to it by now – but it is obvious how much time she spent with the boy perhaps during their childhood to even share some muggle games. Of course, Yuuri is more used to muggle customs and activities than any of them, which is why he is always the top student in muggle studies.

Perhaps, he should ask for more study sessions about them.

For now, he’d let Sara have her glorious moment because next time, it would be him who would win the third round and the entire Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said "worst is over", I meant this chapter. The concept for this is a little neutral for my taste honestly but I want to put an emphasis on Yuuri being knowledgeable on other magic than what Hogwarts is teaching and ofc muggle games~ Guess which game this is loosely based on? XD A lot of HP fans actually suggests this in forums so this is not an original idea.
> 
> What Viktor is dealing with on this challenge is the Five Elements Theory or China's [Wu Xing](http://images.chinahighlights.com/allpicture/2015/06/c659771b858e447c808dc13c.png). The rooms are in no definite order but the rooms are designed to house five elements XD Since it's more known in East Asia (China), Viktor who is more familiar with 4 elements does not have a friggin' clue as to why there are five and he still thinks it's fire, water, earth, wind and gold (brush up your books, Vitya!).
> 
> The next few chapters would be chillers with more Viktuuri before we go to the last task *wiggles eyebrows* <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's beetles and more beetles.

Viktor is happiest whenever he is with Yuuri. That is true.

The sun is shining, the snow is melting and the grass is so green. It is like spring is blooming around Hogwarts along with his little – not so little – attachment to the boy. He has becoming more and more frequent in meeting with him (even with a few others _with_ him) just to study and Viktor Nikiforov did not usually frequent study sessions before.

Only when Yuuri is present, apparently. It’s only a matter of a better combination that usually includes the Gryffindor boy for Victor to enjoy something he normally does not.

 

 

 

 

Take his non-human nemesis, for example.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t blame you for feeling nervous. It’s the day after tomorrow after all but this is not the reason I am expecting…” Yuuri gives a small sigh and looks at the boy in front of him. “I mean… you’re Viktor.”

“I am and the professor was staring at me as if I’m the bane of his existence… or in Potions, generally.” Viktor turns his gaze away with a pout. Of course, his professor was silently telling him to take a serious note in the upcoming practical test else he may not come near the examination room for O.W.L.s next year. That was clearly a threat. No respectable duelist or house team seeker can quell that.

“I don’t think he means it that way.” Yuuri is being considerate even though his face looks like he is debating about something. “The fact is he is looking out for you and for his students. He wants to at least sharing his passion for the subject.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t share the same passion for the… what did he called it? Subtle science and exact art that is potion making?” Both of them grinned at that. It was a dramatic entrance and a more dramatic introduction to the class that neither of them was prepared for. “I’ve heard of that line before by the way and let me tell you, he is not original.”

“Anyway.” Yuuri drops the subject with a roll of his eyes. “You acing things is a fact. You can do this one, too, if you put your mind to it.”

“I’m a failure at Potions. That’s a fact.” He has been having a hard time dealing with potion making ever since first year – oh wait, that’s not it – ever since he started playing with his father’s cauldron as a child and throwing in various things inside as if it was a bottomless pit. It was a disaster in the making and his father was not happy with the large gaping hole on his prized cauldron. Let’s just say powdered valerian root, crushed Russian dragon nail, pomegranate juice, a heaping amount of vegetable extract and glue don’t mix well.

“I never had a month without having a mixture explode at my face,” The Slytherin boy confesses albeit becoming warmer when he said it. All the more when Yuuri begins to giggle and he knows deep inside that he had seen a handful of his failures throughout these years. He must have.

“But I still want to try passing it in O.W.L.s,” Viktor declares, determination in his eyes. “An A, at least, for now.”

The plan is to take at least five subjects to N.E.W.T. level if he is lucky. Potions is not one of them but passing it in O.W.L.s would be helpful in his repertoire in the future.

“Well, I’m not exactly a good teacher on practicals–”

“What? No, Yuuri. You’re perfect! Really! You taught me theories before and I got it better with you teaching it than in class so if you could teach me Potions, too. Pretty please?” He draws out the please with a dash of the best puppy dog eyes Viktor can muster.

Yuuri’s eyes widen a fraction before he bashfully looks down at his feet with his cheeks burning bright pink. It really does remind Viktor of apples and they are so soft.

“I… um… as I said, I’m not a good teacher or anything but you can review the steps and the ingredients with me if that’s okay.”

Viktor perks up in hope at his statement and grasps both his hands in happiness. “Oh, Yuuri. Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down. I’ll do my very best and won’t let your efforts be wasted.”

“I… I… uh, sure. Alright. Uhm… could… could you please get up now? You really don’t have to do this…” Yuuri’s pink tinted cheeks reddened further as he looks around the hallway where a few students are giggling behind their textbooks and some are murmuring enthusiastically to each other.

“Do what?” Viktor, on the other hand, does not mind the attention and flashes the boy a bright smile that can light up even the bewitched roof of the Great Hall.

“T-That.” He points out.

A few minutes earlier, Viktor had to rush to the Gryffindor common room just in order to catch Yuuri on time before he had to come out. The fat lady does not allow him inside or even take a peek behind her door as always. While he dutifully waited for the bespectacled student to emerge from the common room, Viktor decided to camp outside and patiently sat in front of the fat lady (she took pity on him by striking up small conversations and offering tea but _no, thank you for the tea,_ he’s all set) until Yuuri came.

The face Yuuri had when he saw him was priceless.

“Oh! You mean Japanese _seiza_?” He sees Yuuri’s brows rising at this. “I thought it may add some persuasion effect. I could do a Japanese _dogeza_ , too, if it’s not enough! Want to see it?”

“No! No need!”

 

 

 

 

“What if they give you a jar of beetles and you need some to make the potion? How will you know it’s the right one?” Yuuri asks out of the blue while he turns another page of his notebook. It’s full of notes in between written English and softly drawn kanji characters and it also includes a few doodles on the side like a bubbly cauldron or a poodle face.

Viktor’s own notes compare to him have more doodles than notes and those notes are usually shortened to smaller phrases that he sometimes wonder if it is enough to write the entire meaning. He had to shorthand them unless he would be caught not listening attentively to the professor.

“They can do that?” The boy asks, giving Yuuri a questioning look from across the table. All he gets is a shrug of his shoulders.

“Mmm… get the one that looks like a scarab?” He rethinks that one. “But they all look like scarabs, don’t they?”

“Most of them.” Yuuri smiles and Viktor has to fight the urge to grin like a lovesick fool (he is not far from it) in front of his lovely and charming love interest. “It has something to do with their color.”

Color… color. Viktor could only think of deep pools of rich browns and burgundy that are exquisite to look at like some sort of cake that will brighten any mood.

“Brown?” He answers after some thought.

“Almost.” The boy nods and flips open a book in the middle of their table. He points out to the open standard textbook for Potions where the list of ingredients is located and taps the page where the scarab beetle is printed out along with a detail description of it. “Gray or brown.”

“Eh? They have specifics?”

“Yes, they do. In fact, scarab beetle is a general term for a lot of beetles. In muggle science, its taxonomy is known as Scarabaeidae family that has thirty thousand kinds of beetles.” Yuuri explains.

“What’s a taxonomy?”

“It’s a scientific classification in muggles for animals. You know, like how Mister Newt Scamander list beasts along with their M.O.M. classification in his book.”

“Oh. Okay, I kind of get it. Please, continue.”

“So, there are thirty thousand kinds of beetles but what you are looking for are the gray ones and brown ones. Some are metallic but they should be grey or brown. The black ones are no good. They are dung beetles and they are not much help in the potion’s potency.”

“So, I have to avoid the other colored beetles except for brown or gray,” Viktor repeats.

“Yes. The more vivid their color is the better.”

“Alright. I’ll jot it down for later when I review again.” He starts to scribble down notes and draw a few cartoony beetles on his notebook page along with a few words to remind him about what they had talked about, colors and all.

When he’s done, he notices Yuuri observing him with a small smile of his mouth as if he is watching something interesting. Viktor should be proud and happy that he has Yuuri’s undivided attention today but his reaction is only reduced to a small squeak of awareness and perhaps his shyness. Since when did Viktor Nikiforov become shy?

“You draw a lot,” Yuuri mentions, eyes trailing down to look at the various pictures on the young Slytherin’s paper.

“N-Not as good as yours.” Compare to his blobs of caricature, Yuuri’s little drawings are cute despite them being few.

“Mine are smaller but yours are better and realistic.”

“Is that so?” A splash of warmth begins to bloom on his cheeks and Viktor hopes Yuuri does not notice them. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

They enter into a comfortable silence. Only the soft shifting of papers and the small scrapes of scribbling quill are the only noises that surround them.

 

 

 

 

“Why ground scarab beetles?”

“They will ask that, too?” Viktor looks up from his notes and furrows his brows. He will be having a migraine with this soon.

“He might ask you out of nowhere. You are his favorite student after all despite being, quote and unquote, the bane of his existence or in Potions, generally.”

Is Yuuri teasing him? _Bozhe!_

“I’m not his favorite.” He pouts, making Yuuri laugh behind his hand and trying to muffle it. If anyone is the professor’s favorite, it’s Yuuri because he can cook and he knows Potions like the back of his hand.

“Yes, you are and some of us might have caught him smiling in private after one of your explosions last two weeks ago.”

“Seriously?” To think his Potions professor is actually amused at him. “Unbelievable.”

Yuuri only keeps smiling and returns to reading his notes.

“So, why scarab beetles?” Viktor asks, returning the question to his _tutor_ because he does not know why they use the ingredient instead of flowers or mushrooms.

“It has an effect on the blood.” Yuuri supplies immediately.

“Blood? Why blood? I thought it would be the brain or something.”

“Viktor, it’s called Wit-Sharpening Potion for a reason.” Yuuri gives Viktor a pointed look and that’s all it took for the Slytherin student to pick up his quill once more and ready to jot down notes.

“M’Okay. Listen to this carefully. In muggle anatomy studies, blood is the carrier of all the nutrients our body needs in order to function. Among those nutrients are oxygen and glucose, a simple molecular sugar that our cells can absorb or eat to have energy. Those two are the essential things to make the brain functional. The brain, which is the center of all our body processes, needs a constant supply of blood in order to work. Get me so far?”

“I’m still in awe with your knowledge in muggle studies but yes, I’m still with you.” Viktor looks up from his paper where he is writing down all things that he hears from Yuuri and grins. “So, two important brain foods are oxygen and glucose. Where does the potion fit into this?”

Yuuri nods and continues. “Well, beetles have properties that disperse blood and remove blood stasis. It means it maintains the blood flowing properly throughout the body, keeps the oxygen and the glucose coming to the brain thus making it function well. Being grounded makes the properties better absorbed by the body.”

“Oh. And the ginger root?”

“Ah, ginger roots stores more nutrients for the plant itself so, yeah, it has a lot of stuff in there including sugar or glucose. Also, ginger aids in digestion to better absorb those nutrients.”

Viktor stares openly now. “The bile?”

“Uhm… it metabolizes nutrients in the tummy for better absorption, too.”

He wasn’t kidding when he said Yuuri is studious. He said it before, yeah? Yuuri is always a frequent visitor of the library and the study room at the fourth floor. Not only is he a savant in Potions (and possibly Herbology) but he executes potion making fairly as well. He never has a grade below Acceptable and he mostly has some Exceeds Expectations and a few Outstanding. Viktor knows this but he did not know just how extensive his knowledge is. The only time he hears someone talk like that was a doctor. A good to honest doctor from St. Mungo’s.

Honestly, he should be in Ravenclaw with his extraordinary knowledge but the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor for a reason.

“How come you know all these things? Are you going to be a Potions master one day? Or a doctor?” He sighs and sits back on his chair as he relaxes from all the information he got.

“I… haven’t thought about it.” Yuuri has this pensive look in his eyes as he gazes off in the air and purses his lips in thought. “I always thought I’d be fine helping mom and dad in the family business and maybe cooking but I’m not really sure.”

Viktor nods in understanding. Once upon a time, he, too, had been undecided with what he would be doing when he grow up. When he was six, he thought he wanted to be a beast keeper or a tamer but he realizes he does not have enough patience to deal with rampaging beasts and some of them are really scary so no. Then, he thought about being a Quidditch player and perhaps that clicks better in his mind because he is good at it and maybe he does have talent with the broom. But he will have to train more if he wants to be in the League.

“Well, that’s fine for now, isn’t it? You can be who you want to be when you really want it and so as long as you see yourself happy with it then there won’t be any problems.”

“I… yeah.” Yuuri gives a small smile of relief and Viktor reciprocates with one of his own.

“You know your strengths and I know you to be stubborn despite being shy.” The boy in front of him blushes a bit and Viktor nearly coos. “So, whatever you want in the future, you can definitely get.”

“I guess we shall see it by then, won’t we?” The Gryffindor student nods as he begins to swish the feathery quill on his hand back and forth.

Perhaps, Yuuri hadn’t thought about it but he has far more knowledge than a normal fourth year student has and he does exceed in academics. Perhaps, he could be a doctor wearing a coat and maybe he will be Viktor’s personal doctor if he becomes a Quidditch player officially in the future. Or maybe Yuuri could work for the ministry or maybe retreat back to his family to continue their business.

Who knows?

But Viktor knows this. Yuuri will be great in whatever he does in the future. That’s for sure.

“I’m still right about one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Yuuri is a good – no – an amazing teacher!”

“Viktor!”

 

 

 

 

The night before the practical exam, Viktor takes his time before bed submerged in light reading of the notes he had written during his and Yuuri’s study sessions. He begged him to continue teaching him the subject and thank goodness Yuuri is fine with it because he remembers more whenever he repeats the lesson to someone.

They would have mutual benefits with each other.

Viktor is not even surprised to know that he gained himself an E for his practicals that day even if the professor had been skeptical with his work and had to double and triple check his potion to see if the contents are genuine. The boy was not even surprised when the professor suddenly asked him how scarab beetles work in the body. He was able to answer him fairly well.

He gets a little stare then a single nod of approval from the normally strict man and internally screamed victory for having this achievement.

Later, he has to find Yuuri and tell him the good news and maybe invite him to Hogsmeade this weekend as thanks for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few fyis if anyone would like some clarifications:
> 
> (1) _Seiza_ and _Dogeza_ :  
>    [Seiza](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_LIMarY2e7fI/SlyNPCcrVDI/AAAAAAAAAK8/A6ZCzBCVTTQ/s400/j0409515.jpg) literally means "correct sitting". It is one of the traditional formal ways of sitting in Japan.  
>    [Dogeza](http://www.nantanreikan.ca/Glossary/D/dogeza/dogeza%20modern%20front.jpg) (well, you know this one XD) is an element of Japanese etiquette which involves kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor. Today, it is used as a gesture of apology or a gesture to ask favors.
> 
> (2) It is hinted that their Potions' professor has encountered Prof. S. Snape before (*cue dramatic entrance and _there would be no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in this class_ *)
> 
> (3) W.O.M.B.A.T., O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. grading system: for anyone who is still wondering how they grade their exams in HP world.  
> Pass: O - Outstanding, E - Exceeds Expectations, A - Acceptable  
> Fail: P - Poor, D - Dreadful, T - Troll
> 
> (4) Beetles, Ginger (root), and Bile - There IS a book that actually states that BEETLES) have medical properties. _Chinese Materia Medica_ (2005) states that ground beetles have ff. functions: "disperses blood, removes blood stasis, helps in setting broken bones, and healing tendons". No wonder it's also an ingredient for Skele-Gro. Yuuri's explanation for the blood can be found in most anatomy and science books. Ginger and plant roots are commonly read in your science/plant books. Bile, mostly read in medical books, does have digestive properties that make the food that we eat better absorbed. But, ofc, this is potion-making so just imagine the taste!
> 
> Next stop: More Viktuuri!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started one crisp October afternoon inside one of the Dueling Classrooms used to hold Defense Against the Dark Arts classes where one class became two in order to incorporate friendly rivalries and good camaraderie among the top two contending houses of Hogwarts. It was also the moment when two students met each other and had somehow become well-known for their undeniable attraction towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAACK! Finally, I am free from my hitman AU (for now) and ready to continue TMA as promised. I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys but rest assured, this fic is not forgotten. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and thank you for those of you who still write comments during my absent days. It's really touching and it makes me happy~ You guys are wonderful!
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you... The Ledger™.

All the more obvious when it comes to one Viktor Nikiforov of the Slytherin House.

He alone is outstanding among his peers and classmates, having the looks that garner awe from various people, an endearing attitude as well as a whimsical side that reels in attention from everyone around him, and skills plus intelligence to boot when it comes to his academics and practical studies. He is a noteworthy person, not exactly exemplary in all facets of his person but notable nonetheless.

More importantly, there is no soul – students, faculties, ghosts, and creatures – inside the school who does not know of his never ending pining towards a certain Gryffindor student. What’s more interesting is the growing friendship between them that had most of the people either squealing after them or grumbling out of plain sight because seeing them _not_ in a relationship (yet) hurts.

Which is why The Ledger™ came to existence.

It was October during Gryffindor and Slytherin’s joint Dueling Class when it officially started under the initiation of a betting pool gone crazy. Apparently, most of the students present, mostly Slytherins, were eager to put down a few coins or two in the pool to see when these two pining boys will get together and how long their courting process will go.

However, the real benchmark of The Ledger™ was when Phichit Chulanont came in the picture and threw in Galleons for his bet, along with the rest of the Gryffindor students present on the same day. Phichit, being a natural socialite, began to spread the word about it. The idea of the betting pool spread among the upper and lower class men who went and sought after the founders to inquire about the pool and to put in their own share either for fun or for being a fan. That was when The Pool™ suddenly became overcrowded.

Being one of the brilliant and organized minds in their batch, Phichit suggested creating a small group of student bodies to manage the betting pool and to keep the students updated with the news of both the pool and the unsuspecting couple. Thus, the Committee was born. Their role is to update every participant, assist them with the procedures, and collect the bets they cast during the day. At night, they congregate after dinner and the treasurer and secretary will count and record the proceedings on The Ledger™ book.

 

 

 

**Slytherin**

“You guys are crazy.” Yuri hisses through his teeth as he (unwillingly) follows Mila along the second-floor hallways and tries to tune out most of her loud interactions with their fellow housemates about the growing betting pool.

“Are we?” There is a chorus of girlish giggling that has the young second year make funny faces at them. He suddenly has the urge to throw the satchel of coins out of the window but no, he won’t. They are _coins_ and he does not waste money over his tantrums. “It’s not like it’s a taboo to have bets at school.”

Yuri grumbles but concedes. It’s not like he can stop them from… what did they call it again? Fangirling? He’ll never get caught around their giggling mess, the teen swears. No, he won’t.

“You are not even trying to be subtle.” He shakes his head at them, wondering just why oh why is he suffering right now. He should have been at the dueling room right now and he should be training with Beka but no, the hag just had to drag him out of his bed and forced him to make rounds around. Can’t they just do a monthly meeting like what they do in Ravenclaw every month?

“For you, we may not be but for us, gossip is life.” Mila grins like a cat from her place next to her girl friends and Yuri swears he will cast jinks and hexes in her direction the moment he gets a chance (that is if Mila gives him a chance). “Besides, if you want to see failure to be subtle, you should check out those two approaching.”

She points a delicate finger in the other direction and Yuri gags.

There, coming towards their direction is Viktor and Yuuri. They are walking side by side, each step matching the other, while actively discussing something that perks their curiosities. While Viktor animatedly describes something, Yuuri listens attentively to him like he only has eyes for his fellow fourth-year student.

Then, when Yuuri talks, Viktor would make bright sparkly eyes at him like he is a newfound galaxy he wants to study in Astronomy and _then_ , his mouth would curve in that ridiculous heart shape that spouts fluffy praises and sweet laughter dedicated to that one Gryffindor student walking beside him.

Yuri wants to vomit salt at the sight.

Mila and her company squeal upon seeing them and proceed to greet them enthusiastically while keeping a fair distance from the two lovebirds while Yuri tries his best to _not_ get caught in one of those Nikiforov tackle-hugs Viktor insist on giving him.

Why does he have to suffer this explicit torture?

 

 

 

**Hufflepuff**

“Leo?” Guang-Hong tugs at his friend’s sleeve but his eyes never left his target.

“Hm? What is it?” The brunette, who is currently reading a spell book and is in the process of waving his wand to try, looks up from the yellowing pages of his book and looks at where Guang-Hong is pointing.

“That is not what I think it is, is it?”

A few yards away from them are Viktor and Yuuri, face to face and talking quite seriously about something the two Hufflepuffs could not understand. There is nothing wrong with the picture actually. They look like they are talking just like anyone else would talk to someone… if not for the unmistakable lack of distance between the two.

They are in each other’s bubble but they don’t mind in the least. Leo blinks at this.

“This is new.” He said, dumbfound.

“They look intimate, Leo,” Guang-Hong whines and lets his excitement bleed through his tone. From their place in the courtyard, they can see the two of them perfectly at the opposite side of the courtyard. The two Hufflepuff students watch intently on the scene unfolding. “Do you think they – oh my god!”

It is one of those rare times that comes to a person that when they find something so good, they can hear angels sing, fireworks burst, and choirs playing Hallelujah from all over Scotland’s abbeys and convents. This just it. Viktor and Yuuri have finally clasp hands.

It’s not the manly kind of clasping hands that requires a macho vibe into it, no. It’s the kind of clasping hands where Viktor pulls Yuuri’s hands into his and holds them in between their chests as if he is pleading. His blue eyes look like it, too, determined and spirited.

Is this the moment they are waiting for? Are they going to witness the exact moment those two enter a romantic relationship? Is this finally going to be the day Viktor and Yuuri would become boyfriends? Is someone going to win the bet now?

Leo and Guang-Hong waste no time in getting closer to the two, hiding their presence behind the nearest stone column that is near enough for them to hear what they are talking about without being seen.

The hushed tones are just as audible but they do have good listening skills. It’s just as they thought. Viktor is asking Yuuri something and he is quite adamant in getting an affirmative from the Japanese Gryffindor. He pleads in a soft voice, making an extra effort in looking like a puppy begging for a treat and Yuuri is just about to crumble underneath that gaze.

Is this the part where Viktor would ask the most awaited question?

“I swear you won’t regret it. Please give me a chance?” Viktor basically whines as he grips Yuuri’s hands tight.

Leo and Guang-Hong are practically gripping their textbooks tight in anticipation.

“I don’t know, Viktor… I mean… what if – Are you sure?” Yuuri looks flushed but he is somewhat torn. It must have been a tough decision to make.

Does this mean… the feelings are not mutual? The two Hufflepuffs look at each other with slight worry. Is Viktor the only one who has romantic feelings for Yuuri? They should tell the others. Otherwise, they will be in trouble.

“Yes. I am sure.” Viktor answers, resolute. “I swear on my honor. It would be worth it.”

They look at each other in a silent conversation and Yuuri finally gives an award winning smile. Leo and Guang-Hong nearly celebrated on the spot. “Alright. I’ll take you on your offer.”

Viktor releases his most charming heart-shaped smile he is famous for and nearly tackles Yuuri out of sheer happiness but only to be stopped with a follow-up statement.

“ _But_ , we need to be back before four. _We_ have homework to do.” Yuuri reminds.

Leo suddenly mouths something about schedules and realizes they were not talking about confessing their feelings but, instead, they are talking about schedules. This… is so frustrating! They thought those two are finally going to get together now! He has the urge to openly comment on it despite his calm nature. Guang-Hong nearly cries for the same reason.

“Five. I promise to take us back before five and I’ll make sure to get us fraps before then. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Fraps? As in frappucinos? Guang-Hong and Leo look at each other and grin with renewed vigor. Are those two going out on a date?

 

 

 

**Gryffindor**

“ _Yoshi…_ ” Yuuri mutters to himself as he smoothes his hands over his skinny little jeans.

It has Phichit raising an eyebrow in question from his own four poster bed. He puts his letters aside and focuses on his best friend. Now, Yuuri, in Phichit’s opinion, is not a dressy kind of person. He is simple, casual, whenever they go out to Hogsmeade or to a vacation. It is a matter of fact that him making an effort to put a convincing ensemble means that it is a special occasion. An occasion Phichit is _not_ invited to.

It screams intrigue and he itches to get to the bottom of this.

“Going somewhere?” He inquires, appreciating the view from his bed. Oversized sweater, skinny jeans, converse… and messy locks with extra hair care? This is truly for something special.

“Mhm. Just at Hogsmeade for tea.” Yuuri hums, tucking a few strands of errant hair in front of his levitated mirror. He is even glowing with his fair skin and bright brown eyes.

“Oookay?” Phichit drawls out, suspicious. His best friend ignores his tone and that is unlike him. “Just at Hogsmeade for tea… with whom?”

The question has an instant effect on the poor Gryffindor boy and Yuuri sudden looks like a deer caught in the headlights in front of his mirror. A deer… with a cute blush creeping up his cheeks and spreading to his ears.

Phichit grins. He asked the right question. “I will assume it’s that _one_ person who has been running miles inside your head as well as around you. Atta boy, Yuuri! You finally got guts to go out on a date!”

“Nooo, Phichit! It’s not like that!” Yuuri, poor Yuuri, looks like a tomato when he squeaks out his protests. Too cute for this world to handle. Phichit will be a proud best friend if Yuuri manages to distract Viktor with just one smile right now.

Wait. Who the heck is he kidding? On any day, Viktor is always distracted when Yuuri Katsuki is within his sight. Proofs are listed chronologically since the first year but can be rearranged alphabetically.

“My friend, if you don’t want to get misunderstood then you should explain better.”

“Ah…” Yuuri glances at the side, looking shy and fidgeting. “Well, there’s a food market going on at Hogsmeade and Viktor really wants to take me. He invited me with a promise to try a newly opened café near The Three Broomsticks. I hear they make magical frappucinos.”

“Really? A café?” From the sound of it, it sounds like a date. Phichit refrains from telling him outright because Yuuri will just deny the whole thing. Instead… “I should probably give him the shovel talk, shouldn’t I?”

“Phichit. He is a friend. No need to threaten him with bodily harm, please.” He flicks his wand to the mirror, bringing the reflective item down on his bedside table and _Accio_ s his scarf from the other end of his bed. “This is okay, I guess. What do you think?”

Yuuri gives him a twirl and Phichit gives him an approving nod. Boy… does this boy have assets. If Viktor does not appreciate this sight then he is as blind as a bat and _if_ he hurts Phichit’s boy in any kind, he swears he will not just use a shovel for revenge.

For now, he needs to call on The Committee so they can witness this one-in-a-million chance.

Yuuri has a not-so-date with Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

 

**Ravenclaw**

“Dear friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, frienemies, junior and senior mates,” A few chuckles here and there are heard from the growing crowd of the Ravenclaw common room as Chris takes center stage for his announcement and to start the weekly house meeting. “It is time for our monthly gathering!”

It is half past curfew time on a windy Friday night that the Ravenclaw House gather round their common room with their monthly meeting, a tradition from the 1800s to review reminders, to read notes from professors and basically to just gather under one roof to bond with actual human beings and not books and recreational things.

With Chris’ charismatic and fun approach to things, it makes this monthly meeting a fun event to hang out with. One of the prefects hands him a paper, a list of things he will say to everyone and maybe have a joke or two. He winks in their direction, earning himself a flying kiss sent back on his way. Lovely people.

“Ahem.” He clears his throat and reads the notes before addressing the rest. “First of all, let’s start with the reminders. We all know we love our classes but they are boring to discuss after dinner and I know some of you, and I know who, have _friendly_ get-togethers tomorrow…”

A few girls giggle behind their hands and some boys began elbowing each other.

“…so I will make this short. Cute first years, the ever lovely Madame Hooch requests you to never forget to bring your pads for your broom tricks this coming Monday quote and quote unless you want your innards to splatter along the gravel.” Chris takes another look at the paper to be sure for the sake of their nervous underclassmen. “She’s serious.”

“This coming week, do not forget your research papers especially fifth years. Even though you will be taking your O.W.L.s soon, it does not mean you are exempted from homework. To Mr. Ryan Evans, your training for the Wizarding Schools Potion Championship will resume as soon as they find a better and sturdier room for your experimentations. Good luck, Mr. Evans.” The man in question bows gracefully towards Chris which made him smile.

“Another note. Professor Flitwick also wishes to remind the members of the Frog choir that training is canceled tomorrow and it will resume next week due to…unspeakable reasons. I don’t even want to know either. That said, I’d like to congratulate our Quidditch team for making it third place this year like always and we all share the same thought that Viktor Nikiforov, no matter how good he looks in green uniform and long silver hair, is a savage when it comes to seeking golden snitches.”

Everyone nods their heads and sighs in defeat. There is no one in this current batch who can outsmart the reigning legend in a broomstick and even if his mind is elsewhere, he can still find the snitch and catch it.

Especially in the presence of one Yuuri Katsuki. Chris swears _he_ is a golden ball Viktor will actually be happy to chase for months and will most definitely die of happiness when he catches.

“Speaking of which. As manager of Team Ravenclaw for the Ledger™, it is to my utmost regret to inform dear participants that this month has _no_ improvement whatsoever of our favorite pair.” A few grumbles here and there, Chris can relate because as much as he wants to kick his best friend on his back so he and Katsuki can finally lock lips, he owes the man a break from his meddling.

“Therefore, a shout out to Mr. Higgins, Ms. Percy, Ms. Ashwood, Ms. Harper, Mr. Atkinson…” And so on and so forth. There are a lot of names who cast votes for Viktor and Yuuri, and even the ever serious and studious Ravenclaws can fangirl or fanboy just like the rest of them.

“I wish to thank all of you for participating but your guesses have passed their deadlines. If you wish to recast another vote, do approach me after our toast. The rest of the remaining participants, good luck because our total winning as of tonight is five hundred and forty-eight Galleons – _sacr_ _é bleu_ – fifteen Sickles and three Knuts.”

Ever student body present in this meeting begins to murmur among themselves and Chris has an inkling as to what they are talking about. For now, he reads the paper in his hand and smiles when he found no other reminder to mention. He brings his goblet up in the air as he says his final words for tonight.

“With that, my friends, we can now retire for the night or if a few others would like to have some company by the fires then please keep it innocent –”

Someone jokingly throws back his words which Chris only replies with a playful wink in their direction.

“Raise your goblets, my friends. Here is to our good health and a good year in Hogwarts. _Sant_ _é_!”

“ _Sant_ _é!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and reactions are truly appreciated like always. Constructive criticisms are also welcome~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor decides then and there that he is going to do it.  
> He really is going to do _it_.
> 
> (A progress! Somewhat...)

Preparations for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament are starting to escalate. It is evident with the way Hogwarts seems to burst with life as the final leg of the competition draws nearer and nearer. Professors started to push lessons and assignments before the fateful day, making students cram to finish papers and research as well as make their own support materials for the Tournament.

Heck, even Durmstrang and Beauxbaton are slumped with activities but everyone is spirited.

“It’s not that I find it odd but I guess there is something about a competition that makes people excited,” Chris told him as they spent one afternoon inside a rarely used Dueling Room. The door had been locked and muffled just in case someone decided to _accidentally_ drop by to see how Viktor Nikiforov prepares for the tournament.

“This is normal, Chris. It does not compare to the feeling of a Quidditch World Cup but I’m getting excited.” Viktor grinned by then, making a full twirl before unleashing _Expelliarmus_ towards his friend.

While everyone is busy with their own business, Viktor takes as much time as he can for himself and dedicates it to dueling and reviewing his charms, some more counter curses and hex deflections from the fifth and sixth years who lent him notes despite his lack of excuse. Bless them.

He takes Chris with him during his practices, knowing how capable the boy can be when it comes to reading his movements. He is his number one friend after all despite their house difference and the only one to know _most_ of Viktor’s embarrassing moments from years ago. They always have practice sessions when learning magic and they do hold a friendly competition whenever they meet during summer vacation.

He would have asked Yuuri to accompany him instead but he does not want to act like a clingy boyfriend (Viktor fervently wishes to be the word the adjective describes) especially when the boy is seen less and less these days. Either that or he is busy with his few friends from Gryffindor. It’s hard to find him alone during this time of the month and when he does… uh… things do not always go as planned.

But, he must always keep his head up. Viktor Nikiforov will always pull through no matter the difficulty.

It is after his and Chris’ practice session that he found Yuuri (finally) inside an empty classroom. He is slumped on the table with his head tucked sideways in his arms and is motionless. Only the telltale sign of his shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm shows that he is currently sleeping. Books and papers stack neatly in a pile on one side and his writing materials resting next to them. He had been studying, it seems.

He tiptoes closer, moving as quietly as he could, and peers over to observe him. Yuuri’s overall face is that of a serene expression as if he has no worries whatsoever in his life. There are no creases in between his brows and his eyes are closed softly. Long but thin lashes brush against his cheeks and his cute pert nose rest against his arm.

Viktor digresses. He remembers a fond memory from not so long ago. A few months ago, actually. It’s about Yuuri sleeping in the courtyard and Viktor nearly falling to his shame when comes closer to inspect. He feels some sort of déjà vu now that he realizes the similarity of the situation. Only, there are no peaches involved and he is not unknown to Yuuri anymore. He nearly coos at the sight and the memory.

Yuuri sleeping is too adorable to watch and Viktor can’t help admiring the beauty that is in front of him. He might have to stay all day just have his fill of the joy upon seeing this serene expression and the effect on him is swirling warmth and droplets of tickling joy he never thought he could possibly feel.

And he _does_ feel something he never thought he could possibly feel. It’s there in his chest and leaking to his blood, coursing through his head, sending signals to his body to _just do it_. He flushes at the idea and grits his teeth in panic.

All these months, he only thought of becoming a good friend to Yuuri and getting closer to him which is something he never dared to do before despite the obvious attraction he has with him. He approaches him, greets him with the best smile he has, talks to him nonstop about common interests, playfully argues with him about their differences and hugs him tight and warm.

He knows him better now. He knows about his love for his family, his childhood friends who support him when he was at his weakest, of his fascination towards magic, of his self-doubt and his low self-esteem that hinders his progress… and everything that makes up Yuuri Katsuki of Gryffindor is captivatingly mesmerizing to his eyes that he can’t help the surge of affection that overflows when he is around him.

Just like today, even the simplest of things like Yuuri soundly sleeping inside an empty classroom, Viktor can’t help admiring blatantly. With him like this, Yuuri looks more ethereal and softer than he already is. Even the minute details of his face are captivating. The soft caress of his fringe towards his skin, his fair and flawless complexion, his cute pert nose, his plush lips…

Viktor jolts back to reality with a start.

No way. He did not just push his face near Yuuri like he was about to ki –

He looks around to see if there were any witnesses. The classroom door is only slightly ajar but it’s not enough for anyone to see them. The hallway is quiet since it’s a rarely used pathway, thank goodness. The paintings, however, are starting to make some buzz.

Ah, he could not forget about them, now, could he? This classroom happens to be one of those that have random portraits of wizards and witches hanging on its walls and these moving portraits happen to be the taleteller kind. They probably have no interesting things to do other than listening to boring lectures, Chris once said. They soon start to convene among themselves, moving from portrait to portrait, whispering and giggling behind lacy fans and bony fingers, glancing once in a while to his and Yuuri’s general direction.

Viktor thinks this is a breach of privacy, not that he has anything to hide or something (cue in the blushing). Then again, it’s not like he can make them go away.

He raises his wand and mumbles a quick sorry before he whispers _Descendo_ on the flaps of their rolled painting cover. Some made little sounds of protests, muttering something about being _unable to see_ or a waste of _juicy gossip_. Oh well, let them think what they like.

Thankfully, the boy does not wake up despite the slight scuffle and continues his journey to dreamland with only a slight snuggle to his arms that are his pillow. He wiggles his nose a little bit before dozing away. Viktor decides then and there that he is going to do _it_.

He really is going to do it if only his brain would cooperate with his heart this time around. His brain has too many questions. Is he insane? Is his brain cooked inside out? What if someone comes in and sees? What if he accidentally trips himself? What if Yuuri wakes up and sees him? Merlin, what if Yuuri _knows_? He will put their friendship into jeopardy just because he wants to –

It has been too long anyway and he has to admit that his promise from before about being friends first will only result in higher levels of frustration. But this time, his heart wins by a slim margin just because his brain knows he will continue to suffer if he let this go unresolved.

Viktor braces himself and moves as quietly as he can. This is it. He is really going to do this. There is no time like the present. He feels his fingers sweaty against the smooth surface of the desk and the warm whoosh of steady breathing against his skin.

He looks around once more for good measure and continues.

He comes closer… and closer… and…

 

 

 

“VIKTOR.”

Viktor gasps to a sudden snap of fingers in front of him and the owner of said fingers growling like a feral wild cat.

“Finally, you are moving! I thought someone cast a body binding curse on you.” Yuri huffs as he crosses his arms, looking at Viktor like he just offended him. “Did you develop paralysis or something? You look like an enervated zombie in the middle of the common room.”

Common… room? The older student catches the drift of Yuri’s monologue and looks around.

Oh.

He is now inside Slytherin common room. Instead of warm sunshine, he sees the languid shine of the moonlight across the watery depth of the Great Lake and casting a greenish tinge across the room. There are no other students save for him and Yuri, it seems. The grandfather clock on one side notes that it is already hours past curfew and people are probably asleep.

The chair he is sitting on feels warm and plush. He must have been sitting for quite a while in here to the point that Yuri had to snap him out of his trance-like state. How did he get in here again?

Viktor tries to remember anything from the earlier hours and comes back with memories that include a dusty classroom, cool wooden tables, and warm brush of skin against skin. He puts a hand on his cheek and he does feel warm about the thought.

No, not just warm. He can feel the stretch of his lips growing and that, yes, he is smiling way too wide that Yuri is starting to back away from him in alarm.

“I think… enervated zombie is probably the best description.” He chuckles, pushing himself off the chair and catching his young cousin in a tight hug.

“Wha – What are you…? Hey!!” Yuri, his poor startled cousin, bristles at the sudden invasion of his personal space and claws his way out of Viktor’s clutches. “The f – What do you think you’re doing, you big oaf?! Lemme go!”

“I’ll have you know that I’m hardly an oaf and that I’m entitled to hug my cute little Yura as compensation for that comment. Now, come here and let me hug you.” Viktor squeezes some more and laughs outright when the younger boy manages to slip away from his arms, effectively pushing Viktor back to his chair and Yuri scrambling as far away as he can from him.

“Stay away from me, creep! Save it for Katsuki when finally ask him out! Geez, I’m outta here.”

Viktor watches as his cousin run up the staircase leading to the dormitories, giving him the middle finger before finally disappearing. He could only shake his head and hope that Yuri remembers to act properly when with other people.

As for him, it’s time to go to bed as well. It’s getting late and he still has training with Chris tomorrow morning. He should be well rested by then. He stands up and feels something brush against his ankle. His Makkachin stuffed toy is on the carpet and remembers that he had taken it with him on the way to the common room. It must have possibly fallen from his lap earlier.

He snatches the soft toy from the ground and twirls around a few times with it as he makes his way towards his own quarters, giggling all the way. It’s just a kiss on the cheek but it makes a lot of difference to his entire disposition and possibly until tomorrow or the next week. That alone is worth the small pain he experienced from the same person.

Viktor clutches his toy to his chest tight.

Today is his lucky day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Something wrong, Yuuri?” Phichit can’t help asking when he spots for the nth time his best friend rubbing his cheek in a thoughtful manner. It’s already bedtime and he is still wondering about his cheek while tucking in.
> 
> Earlier this afternoon, he came back from his usual alone time sporting a rather disturbed expression that translates to something happening but he was not sure what it was and he thought he might have done something horrible without his knowledge. Plus, he kept on rubbing his cheek like there is something there.
> 
> He said he smacked a fly in his sleep when he felt it land on his cheek but the sensation is… well… weird.
> 
> “Ah… it’s nothing.” Yuuri mumbles, arranging himself inside his blanket, half tucked and ready to turn off the lamp. “It’s just… mm…”
> 
> Phichit halts his petting to the hamster in his hands and stares at his friend. “Is this about the fly?”
> 
> “Yeah. It’s really silly but can’t stop thinking about it.” Yuuri looks at his hand next and sighs. “Feels like it’s much bigger than a fly… but I can’t explain it.”
> 
> Phichit only sighs and puts Phiriya back to his cage room. “Must have been a big fly…”
> 
> “Yeah. A really big fly.”
> 
>  
> 
> \----------
> 
> Subnote:  
> Phichit’s hamsters are as follows:  
> Phiriya – Bravery  
> Xạṣ̄win – Chivalry  
> Pras̄āth – Nerve  
> I had to name them in Thai because of Phichit but the meanings are for Gryffindor since he is a Gryffindor. Also, they are taken from Google Translate. Have mercy XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor’s cry could be heard down the dungeons and a few party poppers went off at the wrong time just as the boy scrambles out of the dormitories in his pajamas.
> 
> “I thought they were singing me a funeral song!” He grumbles to his defense once he is seated in his usual place at the dining table. Thankfully, people let him get dressed for breakfast before they haggle him for the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who wanted Yuuri to be "involved" in the Triwizard Tournament, here we go.

A few days before the fated final task of the tournament, Viktor woke up one fine morning to the sound of a melodious phantasmal song that did not fail to make the hair on the back of his neck rise. It turns out that a ghost choir led by the Bloody Baron was singing a chorus of Latin chants and French folk songs that one would only hear on a service from the outskirts of Scotland.

Viktor’s cry could be heard down the dungeons and a few party poppers went off at the wrong time just as the boy scrambles out of the dormitories in his pajamas.

“I thought they were singing me a funeral song!” He grumbles to his defense once he is seated in his usual place at the dining table. Thankfully, people let him get dressed for breakfast before they haggle him for the details.

Some students who are listening to Viktor’s complaint hide their laughter behind their hands.

“They were wishing you a victorious quest, my friend. The Baron is obviously proud of you.” Alexei points out, still smoothing the wrinkles of his red uniform where Viktor clung to him earlier due to the choir scare. He was up and about that early, wanting to chat with his friend regarding Quidditch teams and new broomsticks when Viktor nearly ran him over like a freight train.

It took them at least half an hour to get him to let go of his uniform.

“I know that now, thanks.” Viktor sighs, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and is now twirling a piece of bacon around his fork. “I should probably clear things up with him later otherwise he might kill himself again.”

“I don’t think he would be that devastated. After all, the only time he did that was the _first time_.” Mila offers her insight. Yes, some curious people know how the Bloody Baron died and they find it unfortunate for romance.

“Tragic ending for unrequited love.” Georgi muses. “Speaking of unrequited love, how’s it going on your side?”

Almost all of them began sighing and groaning at the mention of the topic.

Viktor, most of all, who lets his head slump forward to the crook of his arms by the side of his plate. If his _mamochka_ sees him like this on the dining table, he will be receiving an earful later after meals. Nevertheless, she is not here so he will do it.

It’s because he has been thinking about Yuuri the past few days now ever since his little encounter with him in the classroom. He might have given Yuuri a kiss on the cheek while he was sleeping peacefully and left him undisturbed with a slight sting on his cheek and a ridiculous grin on his face. As Yuri told him that night, he might have been an enervated zombie with how smitten he was.

And smitten is what he is until today.

It’s how his owl found him when she nimbly swoops down from the high ceiling of the Great Hall and deposits herself on top of his crown, sitting there comfortably and blending with the color of his hair. Thank goodness, he trained the bird of prey when she wants to put herself up on his head otherwise he will be missing patches of hair with the way her claws latch on.

“Mmm… warming my head, Marishka? You’re so kind.” Viktor chuckles and reaches up to stroke her down feathers.

The bird of fluff drops a small scroll of parchment in front of him and begins to preen and groom her feathers and Viktor’s hair. Viktor plucks the paper and opens it.

” _Seek the cup with caution, for what stands in your way is what the heart desire the most._ Huh?”

Now, this is the weirdest thing. Playing with a wizard’s heart is no ordinary deal.  Even if it is part of the competition, they don’t usually take it that far. They usually set out tasks that include physical exertions like being hunted down by dragons or evading fireballs thrown at him.

Unless it’s during the time of the 94’s where there were manipulations and forbidden magic cast by unwanted external elements involved. Even the Ministry of Magic was in cahoots with the instigator and it resulted in the death of one Hogwarts student who happened to be a Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

Viktor believes it’s not the case this time.

“I don’t think they would be that cruel to use _real_ tangible desires from us, right? I mean, there are charms and spells to play with the mind and heart but I can’t keep thinking about history repeating.” Sara confides with them one night after dinner, the crinkle between her brows noticeable with how the fire lights her face. She feels bothered with the message and immediately sought after her fellow competitors in a rare gathering among themselves.

“Viktor Krum, was it?” Viktor hums, remembering reading something in history books about his namesake being influenced by dark magic. “Nah, it’s unlikely that it will happen again but maybe something similar.”

“We passed a survival test and a physical one at that. It’s proven they we can beat the odds with our skills. Now, it’s a test of the constitution, of our mental and emotional state. After all, magic is not for the faintest of hearts. That’s what they told us.” Otabek supplies his thoughts as he relaxes in one of the plush armchairs of the study room.

“Besides, they’d never give us challenges we could not overcome.”

“That’s true.”

“I’m sure there is no one who would dare try to use the Unforgivable Curses.” Viktor shrugs, finally uncurling from the chase he chose to occupy. “If there are then we know how to identify them at least.”

All of them smiles at the notion and Viktor suspects that the other two are already thinking about how to move about, should the inevitable happen.

He, however, thinks the challenge is too easy. Sure, Hogwarts stresses about curses and the dark arts used by bad witches and wizards, plus the obvious history of the wizarding world that involves dark magic but it does not mean that history would repeat itself. Or would it?

The organizers must have planned to boggle their minds with this little message. They sure did but Viktor is not about to be fooled. He will be ready when the time comes.

 

 

 

So, he said that.

The night of the last task of the tournament is cold and crisp. While the others are all quiet and contemplative by the chairs, Viktor, on the other hand, is bundled up in his silver and green scarf, pacing back and forth at the back of the back of the tent with his teeth worrying little dents on his thumb.

He takes a deep breath and begins to think.

There is something wrong. He can feel it in his bones. He can feel it clawing at the back of his mind. He knows he should have done something but he does not know what he is supposed to be doing for what exactly.

He wished he could have a Remembral to help him, see if he has forgotten something or if he missed a certain time. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he grumbles in his own little spot, there is just this disturbing little thing that he can’t put his finger on and it’s already doing bad things to his nerves.

Or, maybe it is his nerves because this is the final event. The moment of truth to see who will get the most coveted Goblet of Fire and be crowned as the Triwizard Tournament champion.

Yeah. That must be it.

When the Minister of Magic finally fetch them and the three file out of the tent to the waiting eyes of the audience, Viktor feels like he is walking with a metal ball strapped on his foot. His feet feel heavy as they walk on the grass field of the rolling meadow just outside the castle where the Quidditch pitch is located. They enter the field where a speaker is already pumping up the crowd to their maximum spirits.He does not hear the announcements or the deafening roar of the audience. He does not focus on the explanations much when the Minister and the Headmaster present to them the three doors they would be entering.

He does not hear the announcements or the deafening roar of the audience. He does not focus on the explanations much when the Minister and the Headmaster present to them the three doors they would be entering.

Viktor could only focus on the thunderous beat of his heart, the sweltering heat under his jersey, and the itch under his skin. All pointing out that they should go on with the task and be done with it.

It’s the first time Viktor feels uneasy in a competition.

By the time they are let loose to their respective doors where _one will face his own heart to get to the end_ , Viktor rushes through first, determined to finish first.

 

 

 

The passages and corridors past the door are a familiar sight. It reminds him of the dark dungeons underneath Hogwarts. The same dungeons he grew up seeing while he studies in Hogwarts. It is one of the most direct pathways to the common room after all.

It is awfully familiar except for the smell and the air. While Hogwarts’ dungeons are somewhat ventilated, considering that there are smaller brick openings on the top walls in order to let the air in, this place though stinks of stale dry air and moss.

There are smaller paths that branch out. It is similar to a maze now that Viktor thinks of it. He tries to follow his instincts as he possibly can. Even with his nerves acting up, he can still trust his baser instinct – his intuition – to guide him like the feeling of air flowing from one of the forked roads or the seemingly wider path than the other.

The road leads him to a much wider corridor and a staircase down. It gives way to a large well lit hall, circular and with a couple of doorways on the sides. Possibly extension rooms. There are torches on the walls and a circular design on the floor. Hogwarts’ insignia is etched in the middle of the circular design on the bricks.

But what makes the scene weird is the form standing in the middle of the hall. It stands still as light flickers to its silhouette and casting an eerie glow on it.

Viktor takes a step closer to see the back of a fluffy dark hair and an equally dark robe.

“Yuuri?”

It can’t be, can it? Even from miles away, Viktor can identify whose mop of hair that is and the person who owns it in turn. He knows it by heart, seeing as he spent months and years knowing the shape of his silhouette and the image of his retreating back whenever he went passed him from his hiding place. There is no way he can miss the shiny edge of his glasses’ blue frame. The same frames he finds endearing whenever they would bump into each other which would knock the glasses askew.

There is no way he could make a mistake in identifying this _boy_ who has occupied his thoughts and his heart 24/7 and he still finds him magnificent when he does simple things like turning around to face him.

Viktor is suddenly thrown back in time, that time when they first spoke to each other. Specifically, that time when their professors called for them up on the dueling platform on either end. He remembers how he openly admires Yuuri Katsuki for a moment before both of them stride forward for a customary salute.

What a vision he was back then and he still is right now even though the time is not a good one and the nagging feeling he has at the back of his mind is now clawing furiously at him. Yuuri turns to him silently.

He has a bad feeling about this.

“What are you doing here?” Viktor approaches, looking back and around him once in a while. “You’re supposed to be out in the audience. Not here. It’s dangerous.”

Certainly, Yuuri is not supposed to be in this place. He is supposed to be back there in the audience and waiting for his return but Viktor hardly notices his presence back there. He remembers now. He was busy with his nerves earlier that he did not do his customary wave to the crowd (to catch a glimpse of a supportive Yuuri). He does not remember seeing him there at all tonight.

“I’m fine. You should be worried more about yourself.” Yuuri merely blinks up at him. His lashes flutter with innocence as he gazes into his eyes and making his heart jump in its cage. Highly inappropriate for the event considering that Viktor _should_ be focusing on finishing the task rather than entertaining his obvious affections.

“Worried for me? Yuuri, you’re so sweet!” Viktor flashes his signature heart shaped smile at Yuuri’s words and his eyes sparkle in a joy that he never bothers to hide. Then, he remembers the time and he needs to hurry if he wants to win this tournament.

However, he must consider Yuuri. He does not want him to stay here where he found him otherwise he might die of boredom. Viktor knows Yuuri sometimes does not stay in one location. He does not want him looking for his way back either knowing that surprises are just around a corner and some might even harm him.

He can take him along, though. He does not know if he is allowed to but Yuuri is his friend and he does not want to leave him alone. It’s better like this, to be together during trials than being separated. It would make his heart relax knowing that Yuuri is safe by his side.

“Anyway, shall we get moving? I would rather have you somewhere safe but the safest place right now is next to me.” The Slytherin student winks at Yuuri who gives him a shy smile, a touch of pink rising from the boy’s cheeks.

“If you say so.” The boy hums.

Score for Viktor effing Nikiforov.

He reaches for Yuuri’s hand, clasping them together and tugs him towards the exit. Only, instead of dragging the boy along, he is met with resistance. Yuuri does not move with him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls but Yuuri only stares at him with a smile that suddenly turns the air cold.

“You’re not a good listener, Viktor.” The Gryffindor boy says as he slips his hand from Viktor’s grasp and lets it fall to his side.

“Yuuri, _solnyshko_ , I don’t understand…”

“I told you, you should be more worried about yourself.”

He looks at Yuuri dead in the eye and sees no hesitation whatsoever in those chocolate pools. Instead, he sees the emptiness in them and his brows forming a line of determination above them. Viktor takes a step back. He realizes then that something is wrong and that something is Yuuri himself.

Then, there is a wand on Yuuri’s hand and said wand is pointed straight at him.

What in the world is going on?

“ _Petrificus Totalus_.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor would have thought that they would use an image of his father or his mother as a challenge as both as very dear to him. Perhaps, it would have been the image of his elder cousin...
> 
> But who would have thought they would use Yuuri instead of his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO YURI!!! ON ICE AND THE YOI FANDOM, TOO!!!

While his mind is still registering the obvious fact, Viktor has a split second time to rush to his defense before he goes completely rock solid. He quickly produces his wand and motions a straight line in the air along with the incantation.

" _Protego!_ " 

The spell bounces off to another direction as soon as the shield charm is made. A slight flash of blue appearing in front of him before burning out. Viktor exhales a shaky breath as he turns his disbelieving eyes towards Yuuri. Yuuri, whose wand is securely steady in his subtle grip, stares dispassionately at him as he relaxes from his pose.

Honestly, he did not expect this kind of thing. Viktor would have thought that they would use an image of his father or his mother as a challenge as both as very dear to him. Perhaps, it would have been the image of his elder cousin who is a veteran of the Wizarding War and a seasoned dueler Viktor himself admires. But who would have thought they would use Yuuri instead of his family? A shocking challenge that substantiates the fact: that Yuuri Katsuki occupies a very large portion of his heart and that the Committee decides to use this fact for the task because it is too obvious.

It will be a challenge indeed. Even though he can duel with Yuuri (he still needs to redeem himself from their previous official battle), Viktor does not know whether he can actually hurt him now that the battle is serious.

Yuuri shifts again like a whiplash. This time, whisking out  _Glisseo_ to his advantage and making Viktor lose his footing while he was in the middle of his thoughts.

This is the problem when he let his mind wander. The rest of his senses would falter even when in danger!

Then, he hears him again. " _Flipendo._ "

He feels an invisible force struck his legs and eventually flips him over to the ground with his breath punched out from him.

That's two spells in a row and Viktor did not even do a thing. Except, maybe, gape at the sudden change of Yuuri's demeanor and the ever-dazzling way his cloak is billowing while he twirls before casting magic. He is like dancing and it's hard not to glue his attention to his every move.

It's the reason why he is literally kissing the ground now.

"That all you can do?" Yuuri hums, releasing his pose for a relaxed one. "I was looking forward to this, you know?"

Viktor grunts as he pulls himself to his feet, thankfully steady despite the earlier treatment, and dusts his jersey of any dirt he got. "Yeah? I was wondering when I can have another duel with you but this is not how I imagined it."

"You could have stopped daydreaming and ask me already." But then, Yuuri is already propping his wand to point at him and Viktor could have sworn it is the single hand motion for - " _Bombarda!_ "

The ground where he was supposed to be standing suddenly erupted into bits and pieces and Viktor internally appreciate the random times he used in memorizing all those hand movements to create a spell, otherwise, he won't know that it's the explosive charm. There are only a couple or so charms and curses that do not need any more motions except point the wand to the target and  _Bombarda_  happens to be one of them.

When the debris clears somewhat, Viktor is nowhere to be found. He is already running to the random hallway he slipped into and rounds a corner to hide. It is apparently not enough when he hears the telltale sound of Yuuri's footsteps and he feels the need to turn tail and run. He did not doubt his instincts and he does run as fast as he can while trying his best to avoid rocks and debris from the series of blasting curses Yuuri is hurling at him from behind.

His ears are starting to ring from all the loud explosions confined within the small space of the hallway and his head is starting to hurt from all the stimuli it is receiving. Viktor grits his teeth and runs anyway. His heart is hammering inside the cage of his chest as it pumps blood and adrenaline through his system and keeps his legs moving. Otherwise, he would be done for.

His legs soon give up on him or what he thought it was like that. One second, he was traveling at the top speed of his legs but the next second, he was tumbling down another chamber with his legs petrified together. When did that happen?

"Finally got you." Yuuri's voice echoes from the entrance.

"Can I have a few minutes break? Your stamina is incredible it's hard to keep up." Viktor jokes as he tries to massage the numbness away from his legs. 

"Think you have that luxury?" Then, Yuuri emerges from the darkness, a playful smirk present on his face and his hands tucked behind his back like an amused child.

He is right. Even though Yuuri is his opponent, his goal is still the Goblet of Fire. Viktor will have to think of a way to get past him or incapacitate him somehow without hurting him. He still can't believe that this is Yuuri and that he would be willing to attack him without reservation. Even his eyes do not look like he was playing. Was he bribed or something?

"Probably not." He shrugs and grins. "But I can manage even with you in the way."

A flash of determination comes across Yuuri's eyes. "You wish."

" _Finite!_ " Viktor wastes no time in freeing his legs and rolls away as soon as he heard Yuuri casting  _Stupefy._ If one of Yuuri's spells caught him, he will be at his mercy unless the one of the Committee fetches for him and announce the end of the tournament. Hopefully, it won't happen as Viktor is determined to win the Cup. 

It is time for him to get a move on. Yuuri wants to play then Viktor will play with him.

He points his wand in the general direction of Yuuri and flicks it upward, saying the incantation in his head. There is a burst of light and Yuuri is suddenly hoisted up in the air like his ankles have invisible ropes tied around them and dangles him upside down.

Hah! It works! His first nonverbal spell and an advanced one, too. But, his happiness is short-lived. Yuuri jerks his wand without batting an eyelash and freeing himself from the jinx Viktor placed on him. He lands in a crouch with the grace of a feline and slips right up to stand.

"Well done." He says, straightening his cloak and smoothing his locks in one swooping motion. "Could have been better though."

If Viktor is not mesmerized with the way Yuuri countered that jinx then he is now with the way he fixed himself to look like a handsome, delectable - ahem - proper contender. Curse this adolescent hormonal growth for inserting improper ideas in his brain. This is no time to pine, Nikiforov.

Ah, but that afterthought somehow spears irritation straight through his skin and his bullheaded person rears its ugly head a tad more to the surface. If he knows any better, Yuuri is egging him on. Something that they usually do on occasion and it adds to the growing fact that this person is possibly the real deal.

How on earth did they convince him to take part in this?

"Fine. It's time I get serious anyway." Viktor takes a deep breath and takes a respectful bow at him. "Shall we do it like in class?"

"In what?" The Gryffindor boy raises an eyebrow at him and something just clicks in Viktor's head.

"The Dueling class, remember? You know, when they..." What was it? He gives Yuuri a quizzical look. "Say, what was the color of my name on my scarf?"

"Be serious, Viktor. I thought you want to win the tournament?"

"Oh, just answer the question, won't you, dear?"

The other pauses, possibly thinking this is a ridiculous ploy to plot something but Yuuri indulges him and his off-topic question either way with a roll of his eyes. "Gold. Happy now?"

Viktor nods, satisfied with the answer that was given and raises his wand in front of him. The tip pointing straight at Yuuri. "Yes, immensely.  _Rictusempra!_ "

Of course, it has no effect on Yuuri who only takes a couple of steps aside in order to evade the spell and makes hand motions for his counterattack. Viktor is ready by then and takes off in a run towards a different direction before the charm could hit him. It's enough for him to conjure another spell and fire it towards Yuuri. They continue to fling magic back and forth inside a considerable space of the chamber but Viktor does not want to risk running towards Yuuri where he can zap him easily with another freezing charm.

At least, he does not attack him with an explosive enchantment and only did one time when they were still testing out the waters.

" _Expulso_." Yuuri points his wand at him with relative ease and the wood behind him blows into tiny bits and pieces as if it's made out of thinner material. The force of the explosion made Viktor connect to the ground once more just as the debris starts to clear up and a few splinters fall on his back. He wasn't aware of a door there.

Oh, Lord. He is trying to kill him, isn't he?

"All right there, Viktor?" Yuuri croons near him even though he should be a few meters away. However, when the cloud of dust clears and he can see clearly his surroundings, Yuuri is not a few meters away from him. He is right in front of him, crouching as he inspects the damage his spell caused on Viktor. His brown eyes shining in mischief behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

Boy... Viktor is starting to feel annoyed now but he must persevere. He must get back in one piece and bring home the Goblet to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, thanks." The Slytherin student grumbles under his breath and nearly bumps his hand on Yuuri's shoes. Yuuri humors with his wand casually aiming towards him as if in a threat or a warning should he think of any funny business but Viktor is not worried of that. "In fact... I feel stellar."

Everything should go as planned from now on as everything is in place. All he needs to do is find out one more thing.

"Also, my name is not written in gold. It's written with a black marker pen. Yuuri knows that." His hand makes quick strokes under the cover of Yuuri's own legs and casts the charm. " _Revelio_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell Viktor to focus and NOT pine while in battle?
> 
> In other news, it's going to be exactly 10 months by the 10/18th since TMA's first publishing @ AO3 and it's going to be finished soon. The end is almost upon us!
> 
>  **A/N: About publishing problems**  
>  I've noticed a little problem with regards to updated fics not showing up on _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ tag. This fic and another new one of mine did not show up on the tag when they were updated and the updated date was still the same. The issue: _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ tag does not like **Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov** tag, my other pairing tag. Both were present in either work so I've deleted it for now. So far, It works on TMA and it shows on the updated work list. I'll test it on [Snow will turn to Ash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12185349) (my new GoT-esque AU) in its next chapter.
> 
> Anyone got a problem like this, too?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It spreads in his core at first, bleeding through his limbs through his veins and traveling back to his chest where it lies heavy and thick like a swirling mix of milk and honey. Instead of keeping him grounded where he is standing, he feels like floating. Flying, even. He feels like he has sprouted wings and he can now fly to the highest heavens where satisfaction and answers are met.
> 
> Except, he does not want to go to the highest heavens nor does he have questions he wanted to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10 months, Tu Meum Animum! It has been a privilege writing you.
> 
> (I may or may not be editting this chapter right now but I just can't wait to load it up.)

Magic works its way around Yuuri, or what of Yuuri’s look-a-like, stripping him of lies and deceit that hinders the truth from coming out and be seen by the naked eye. It worked on Viktor on the first time but, now that he is certain that he is not facing his Yuuri, he will have to know just what he is dealing with. The revealing charm takes some time to fully divulge the secrets surrounding its target. It searches around Yuuri’s form, sifting through his robes and through his skin until it finds the true form of the person he is against.

At first, there is not much visible change on Yuuri and Viktor suddenly worries that the spell did not work on him, that he probably has nothing to hide. However, that is not the case a few seconds later. Yuuri’s chest is starting to fade (if that is even impossible). Even his shirt and the robe overlapping his torso starts to become translucent as well until he can see the background of the dark bricked walls behind him.

That is not all. His chest faded, yes, but there is also something else _inside_ Yuuri that makes Viktor scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. There is a paper (?) floating inside of Yuuri’s chest where his heart should be and it is cut out in a thick humanoid shape with a circular head and thick arms and legs. In the middle of this strange cut out is a character he has no idea what and it is painted in thick black ink. It might have been a written enchantment of some sort.

Viktor is the first to move when he got back to reality. He makes as much space as he can from Yuuri who only watches him with a languid motion of his eyes as if he is not bothered by the transparency of his body and what’s inside of it. He does not know what magic is used to make this almost real copy of the Gryffindor student and he is actually tangible from what he remembered earlier. However, from what he had seen, this one is not even a real human but an illusion.

Who…? No.

“ _What_ in the bloody hell are you?” He stammers out, watching as the boy-now-illusion stands up to face him. Now, that he knows he is not the real Yuuri, this encounter has become a little creepy and all the more when the person in front of him smirk.

“I believe you already have an idea. You’re a smart person, Viktor.” Yuuri – not exactly Yuuri – raises his wand next to him and sways it side by side motion that looks like a pendulum. “However, is this really the time to ponder? You’re not the only one after the Goblet, you know.”

He is right. There are two more contestants who are determined to win this competition, each fighting their own battles in order to gain ground and be a step away from the goal. Viktor is in a similar situation and he is not going to let an illusion get the better of him. He needs to find the cup but in order to do that, he must find an escape from this guy’s grasp. Or possibly eliminate him right off the bat.

“Now that I know what you’re really made of, I think there is no room for hesitation now.” Viktor aims his wand at the other and makes the first move. “ _Sectusempra_.”

He waits for the effects to come, his adrenaline going back to normal when he realizes that nothing is happening. But, of course, the guy is not even human so technically, he should not be affected by a jinx that can cause never-healing cuts. So much for learning new spells for the event but he admits he has not mastered it fully. Only one out of ten successful tries so this is not surprising.

Yuuri-not-Yuuri only stares at him with an indifferent mask on his face like he is not amused with the choice of spell. So, his reply consists of a series of light shooting off from the tip of his wand and creating holes on the wall behind him in succession.

Viktor immediately ducks out of the way and fires some spells of his own at the person’s feet. The ground where Not-Yuuri stands suddenly shakes and he just got out of the way in time before a sizable hole is gouged out of the floor. Viktor follows up with another as soon as his opponent lands on his feet and he continues to do so until he is satisfied. The boy jumps quickly before the floor under him could give way and he does so with confidence.

Oh, how Viktor would like to wipe that smirk off his face. He would have felt giddy and eager if he sees it on the real Yuuri but, as he found out, this is not even the real one. So, with the fact already settled, he has no more room to hesitate on what to hurl towards him in order to finally start searching for his prize.

Not-Yuuri jumps once again but this time, Viktor is ready to throw him his next spell. He is confident he can do this and there is no other way to test it other than this very moment. He shifts his footing and fires.

“ _Confringo!_ ”

An orange burst erupts from the tip of his wand. It becomes bigger and bigger as it travels further. It catches Not-Yuuri by the shoulder, having evaded just in time when the fire is making its way towards him. Viktor could only watch in awe as the illusion of his Yuuri moves in mid-air with relative ease, dodging to let the fire slide to his side. He lands on the floor in a smooth barrel roll and stops by a pillar to inspect the damage.

True enough, there is a portion of his shoulder that looks charred due to the spell. The clothes there are burned to a crisp, showing his shoulder there which is also tinged pink due to the heat. However, the skin there is definitely starting to fade and the background behind him is getting visible just like what happened to his chest. Yuuri only looks at it with an emotionless face and he does not seem to mind the injury.

Did he somehow do something right? Viktor’s brain starts working overtime with the basics. His opponent is not exactly human or a creature he knows. There is this paper thing inside his body that could probably be the solution of his problems since it’s the weirdest out of all the things he saw aside from the fading chest and now the fading shoulder. Perhaps, the rest of his can also fade and eventually disappear?

He is susceptible to fire, that is sure, and he evaded it earlier even though he does not have trouble handling the pain of the burn.

He still evaded the attack. Oh. He _is_ susceptible. He has a weakness. It might be a little tricky but he still has to try.

His opponent stands on his two feet. He is already waving his wand in motion for another spell but Viktor beats him to it. He casts _Incendio_ straight towards his chest as a test. The ball of fire whizzes straight to its target and meets an invisible barrier. He tries again, enunciating clear and fast until he is hurling shots after shots of fire towards Not-Yuuri, only to be stopped by the invisible barrier of his opponent’s protective shield.

Viktor clicks his tongue in irritation. A few inches more and he would have hit his target. It wasn’t a lost cause, however, because he does confirm what he knows about his opponent. Now, it’s time to plan.

He lets a spell go through but his defenses remain intact. They exchanged charms and hexes, the momentum hard to break when Viktor is adamant on hitting the other’s weak points while distracting him with a few more coming to his sides. The other Yuuri does not back down either, defending himself from the incantations going his way but at the same time, he is throwing his own spells at Viktor.

Compare to the D.A.D.A.’s dueling class, this is harder than the curriculum’s difficulty. There is no linear platform to step on or a controlled environment where the players can focus on each other. Right now, they are surrounded by rocks and debris, all of which are caused by their exchange of attacks.

“ _Bombarda Maxima._ ”

Viktor suddenly jolts to reality and is just in time to put up a decent shield enough for the spell to bounce. He sees the almost invisible force connecting with the protective charm and it goes straight to the side like a bouncy ball. Except, it makes a large explosion the moment it connected to the wall and it explodes into bits and pieces. The force is enough to bring them both to the ground but Viktor’s decent footing is enough to keep him upright.

The two of them would have continued dueling if not for a faint glimmer of light shimmering behind the smoke and dust of the decimated wall. It is small at first, small but familiar until the dust clears and the small light becomes brighter and brighter. Viktor recognizes the shape it takes. It has been on display and sitting at the front of the Great Hall the whole time this school term.

The Goblet of Fire is sitting on a small altar on the wall just on the other side of the opening. He can’t believe his luck.

His eyes flit to his opponent and then to the Goblet.

It seems he is not the only one who is thinking about this development. The tension rises gradually as both of them are ready to react towards the other, each of them thinking about the possible outcome of tactics and patterns in order to achieve their goal.

Not five seconds later, Viktor decides to risk it and makes a mad dash towards the opening. Yuuri conjures the _Descendo_ jinx which makes the loose rock from the ceiling to go down and it is large enough to block Viktor’s way. The Slytherin student stops in his tracks and changes course when another hex nearly connected with his arm.

Yes, this is very tricky, what with Not-Yuuri flinging spells at him with every intention to stop him from reaching the Goblet. He does not give up though. Viktor manages to run and finally casts the most powerful blasting curse he knows he can manage towards the large rock.

“ _Expulso!_ ”

The force is compared to a bomb! The ground shakes in response to the explosion and the debris flies everywhere within the open space. Not-Yuuri lost his footing and is thrown back with the force of the spell. Viktor is at least within the safe distance and waits for the debris to clear before bolting towards the newly opened enclosure.

He is already near the opening when there is a bright light erupting behind him. It is orange and heat is emitting on his back. It smells like something is burning. He turns around, wanting to see what is going on, and freezes.

Fire rises fast from its origin, swirling and swirling into a larger entity that almost filled the entire room. The fire twists and turns like a dragon’s body until it forms a fiery angry head that is eager to devour everything it sees with its burning mouth. It consumes everything it touches and occupies every space it finds with its burning body. It hunts for whatever flammable object it can find and, when it sees Viktor’s frozen form, it focuses on him and it lunges.

Viktor, upon seeing the creature resembling that of an inferno, backs away and runs to the opposite direction. He runs fast, determined to be caught by the flames of the conjured spell, and reaches up until his fingers touch the Goblet’s cool surface.

What happens next is that he feels like he got sucked into a vacuum of space all of a sudden with the fire still nipping at his tail.

 

 

 

When Viktor finally emerges out of nowhere with his robes smelling like fire (he gets a certain pattern throughout the entire tournament with all the fire-related magic he had encountered), his hair singed at the ends and the Goblet grasped tightly with both hands, he lands face first into the dirt and rolls straight to the barrier in between the main tournament ground and the audience benches. People start to cheer and whistle in joy when they saw their champion.

He groans at the superficial pain all over his body, a few parts like his knees, his elbows, and the knobs of his spine throbbing from the ordeal he had. He only hears the fanfare a few seconds later when his mind registered the fact that he is not inside a dungeon anymore and that he feels a gust of fresh air hitting his face. No more dank smelling corridors and similar looking walls. Surrounding him is unlimited space and the vast twinkling night sky above him.

 _Oh,_  Viktor thinks.  _I’m back._

A professor helps him up to his feet and steadies him. There are a few moments of confusion while some men in robes shake his hand and saying congratulations next to him. Then, he is thrust into a group picture with him holding the Goblet of Fire in front of him and being forced to smile for the camera when all he thinks about is his want to squash something soft in his arms and fall into the familiar comfort of his bed. The boy staggers a little with what energy he has left with his hand over a kind man’s arm while the Minister of Magic takes away the Goblet so he can be free from the burden.

The Headmaster goes to him and asks how he feels. Honestly, Viktor feels detached at the moment. His apparent win has not yet registered in his mind and that there is an overwhelming urge to just collapse on to something but he is not there yet so his mind is holding his body together until he reaches his goal.

He looks around him, to the faces of his friends, housemates, and schoolmates, to the faces of his professors and the ministry and the journalists. Viktor is happy to see them but there is something missing, something he still yearns but it’s not here. He keeps on looking around even after the rest of the contestants got out of their respective challenges.

Beyond the cheering audience and their support banners is another group of witches and wizards. Their pointy hats are all visible amidst the blobs of heads of the crowd. They just got out of a separate tent and are talking to each other in quiet and calm conversations, some nodding towards another while the others shaking their heads and Viktor watches as the tips of their hats move with their heads. He may or may not have been fascinated with the golden colored robe of one tall witch, the color shimmering with her every move. Even the simplest of movement such as placing her hand on top of a student’s head in an affectionate pat makes the color shine.

Wait. Student?

Yes, there  _are_  students among the group. Their smaller statures make them distinguishable from the other witches and wizards. He recognizes his cousin first. Yuri is smaller than all of them and his hair is blond which makes him stand out from the rest. Then, a boy as tall as the rest. He recognizes him as Sara’s brother, Michelle. He looks calm and quiet unlike his usual countenance whenever he is surrounded by people where he looks guarded and imposing. How and why are they there with them, Viktor does not know nor does he care because the boy being patted on the head turns around and catches his gaze in a matter of seconds.

Somehow, he can’t help wondering if this is another one of those illusions inside the challenge room where they showed him the most precious person in his heart standing between him and the Goblet of Fire and trying to make him unable to continue on with the task. He did succeed in overcoming the illusion though and managed to get the cup. The tournament is over now, right? And, he is back to reality. He could not be seeing an illusion, right?

The smile that greeted him must have been the brightest that he has ever seen today. Not even the rays of the sun, the glow of the moon, or the twinkling of the stars can compare to the way Yuuri Katsuki smiles at him. Deep pools of brown turning to burgundy under the dark sky of the night shine as his eyes widen in recognition followed by the happiness that spreads through his entire being. Cheeks so soft and smooth are washed over with a pinkish hue, almost indistinguishable with the orange light the flames of the lamps are emitting. He opens his mouth wide with his ever charming smile and waves his hand towards him.

A sudden onslaught of emotions hits him like _Fiendfyre_ , strong and hot. It spreads in his core at first, bleeding through his limbs through his veins and traveling back to his chest where it lies heavy and thick like a swirling mix of milk and honey. Instead of keeping him grounded where he is standing, he feels like floating. Flying, even. He feels like he has sprouted wings and he can now fly to the highest heavens where satisfaction and answers are met.

Except, he does not want to go to the highest heavens nor does he have questions he wanted to be answered. He wants something different within his reach and his feet are already taking him to where he wants to be.

Yuuri is already running to him after exchanging a few words with the witch he is with and meets him in the middle with open arms. Excitement is evident in his eyes, morphing into confusion and then to surprise as Viktor runs to him nearer and nearer. He does not stop or slow down when he gets closer.

He only closes his eyes and lets himself crash into the boy’s much smaller form.

People left and right gasp at the sight that night with a few mouths hanging open in shock and some more screaming in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers and to those who have given so many kudos, comments and hits, thank you so much as they gave me a lot of encouragement to continue this fic. Finally, it is done.  
> However, I have to apologize to everyone. I have some bad news: no one has won The Betting Pool™ yet. You know what that means. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome as always!  
> Find me @[luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
